


Le Smourbiff PK, T.01 : Les débuts d'un aventurier

by DarkOwlFeather



Series: Le Smourbiff PK [1]
Category: Noob (Web Series)
Genre: Beaucoup de quêtes, Chapitre 1 est le Dramatis Personae, Déjà publié sur le Forum Noob, Et si un PK avait un familier?, Gen, Histoire partie d'un délire IRL, Juste une expérience alchimique..., Olydri, Pas facile de taguer..., Quelques combats, Se passe dans l'univers du jeu Horizon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 33,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkOwlFeather/pseuds/DarkOwlFeather
Summary: Et si un Smourbiff subissait une transformation alchimique? Et si un Player Killer avait un familier? Et si...? toutes ces réponses se trouvaient dans cette histoire?Fanfic se déroulant entre les films 2 et 3 de la web-série Noob.
Series: Le Smourbiff PK [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821547





	1. Dramatis Personae et carte

**Dramatis Personae**

/!\ Peut contenir des spoilers...

Les personnages originaux (OC) sont précédés d'un astérisque *

Les personnages interprétés par un joueur dans le monde réel ont leur nom IRL entre parenthèses.

Les personnages uniquement cités par d'autres personnages ne sont pas précisés ci-après.

Les personnages originaux d'importance mineure ne sont également pas précisés ci-après.

Personnages Non Joueurs ou PNJ, quelque soit la faction

  * Bartémulius : alchimiste
  * Nostariat : alchimiste
  * Ardacos : marchand
  * Balakior : membre de la Confédération des Gagnetoriths
  * Lord Moneillon : membre de la Confédération des Gagnetoriths
  * * Lymior Mendlence : représentant du village de Sartelin, Coalition
  * Judge Dead (Théodore Saquebien) : Maître du jeu en chef
  * Lorth Kordigän : Mage alchimiste, chef de la Coalition



Personnages joueurs de la Coalition

  * * Smourbiff Alchimiquement Modifié | SAM | Tony : Smourbiff PK
  * Dark Avenger (Antoine Gibbs) : Assassin, lvl 100
  * Précieux (Romuald) : Mage, guilde PK, lvl 100
  * Roxana (nom IRL inconnu) : Elémentaliste du feu, guilde PK, lvl 100
  * Papy PK (Bruce Goldman) : classe inconnue, guilde PK, lvl 100
  * Amaras (nom IRL inconnu) : Guerrier du Crépuscule, guilde Roxxor, lvl 100
  * Gaea (Gabrielle Jolivet) : Invocatrice, guilde Roxxor, lvl 100



Personnages joueurs de l'Empire

  * Sparadrap (Kevin Lepape) : Prêtre, guilde Noob, lvl 100
  * Ystos (Thomas Lepape) : Druide, guilde Justice, lvl 100
  * Omega Zell (Morgan Lavande) : Berserker du Crépuscule, guilde Justice, lvl 100
  * Heimdäl (Stéphane Argenthomme) : Mage, guilde Justice, lvl 100
  * Fantöm (Max Middle) : Guerrier du Crépuscule, guilde Justice, lvl 100
  * Rubis (Anna Gonagal) : Mage, guilde Justice, lvl 100



Personnages autre ou uniquement IRL

  * Charles-Antoine Donteuil : créateur du jeu Horizon
  * Ricardo Doracir : assisant de direction à Neuropa Entertainment
  * Tenshirock le Hacker (Philippe Saquebien) : Hacker, sans faction ni niveau



[Carte et Géographie d'Olydri sur le Wiki Olydri](http://wiki.olydri.com/index.php?title=G%C3%A9ographie)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici donc la liste des différents personnages que vous serez amenés à rencontrer dans Smoubiff PK, Les débuts d'un aventurier... Cette liste est complète pour l'ensemble du tome 1.  
> L'histoire est déjà écrite et disponible via la section fanfic du forum Noob. Je posterai ici les chapitres au fur et à mesure de la relecture et des quelques corrections orthographiques et syntaxiques que j'y apporte.  
> Bonne lecture!


	2. 1. Création

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les origines du Smourbiff PK...

Cette histoire démarra à l'orée de la Forêt de Brisevue, située au nord de la Vallée des Vents Hurlants, le tout au nord-est du continent de Keos. Cette forêt était depuis toujours réputée des joueurs collectionneurs. En effet, ce lieu était propice à la découverte de familiers, en particulier les fameux Smourbiffs. Ceux-ci se prélassaient en parfaite quiétude entre les bosquets et les fleurs – leurs mets favoris – lorsqu’aucun joueur n’apparaissait à l'horizon.

Or, alors que notre récit commence, ce n'étaient pas des joueurs qui marchaient, d'un pas décidé dans la forêt de Brisevue. Il s'agissait de deux PNJ, c’est-à-dire des Personnages Non-Joueurs. Et ces deux-là étaient d'ailleurs les plus détestés de tout Olydri, pour l'incommensurable énervement qu'ils procuraient à chaque joueur non préparé à une épreuve telle que leur rencontre. En effet, à considérer être les seules personnes de tout Olydri à pouvoir sauver le monde grâce à leur immense savoir sans faille, cela était source d’innombrables crises de nerfs parmi les joueurs.

Ces deux PNJ, en ce moment occupés à couper des herbes, se nommaient Bartémulius et Nostariat. Ils parcouraient les alentours à la recherches d’herbes afin, comme à leur habitude, de préparer une potion qui sauverait immanquablement le monde d'Olydri. Encore faudrait-il qu'elle soit efficace. Ayant fini leur récolte, tous deux se dirigèrent vers une table préparée non loin, sur laquelle reposaient de nombreux instruments répondant parfaitement aux exigences de l'activité qu'ils exerçaient : l'alchimie.

Quelques heures après leur cueillette, leur potion semblait être finie. La quête que les développeurs leur avaient prévue était alors prête à être lancée. Il n'y avait plus pour leur intelligence artificielle qu'à attendre des joueurs. Or, ce n'est pas un joueur qui s'approchait, curieux, des deux alchimistes, mais un Smourbiff. Ayant reconnu une présence, mais ne discernant pas un joueur d'un Smourbiff, le programme activa les PNJ afin qu'ils donnent la quête à l'être qui se trouvait à leurs pieds. Bartémulius et Nostariat étaient programmés confier leur fiole à un être de la taille d’un joueur.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva : la fiole d'une potion violacée fraîchement préparée tomba à terre, se brisa, et répandit dans le sol autour du pauvre animal une fumée épaisse aux tons rougeâtres.

\- Je vois que notre admirable potion a encore une fois subie les difficiles manipulations d'un incapable ! Il va nous falloir tout recommencer depuis le début, entama Bartémulius de son habituel ton hautain.

\- Quel gâchis, admit une Nostariat consternée, pour une fois que nous étions sur la bonne voie ! Ce pauvre être va en être réduit à muter, comme nombres de nos rares et douloureux échecs. Je suppose qu'il en va de notre survie de le laisser à sa triste fin et de nous en éloigner au plus vite.

\- En effet, il serait judicieux de sauver nos précieuses personnes de cette créature, conclut Bartémulius en se carapatant auprès de Nostariat.

À peine quelques minutes plus tard, l'épais nuage se dissipât autour de l'animal. Comme l'avait pressentie Nostariat, le Smourbiff avait alchimiquement muté en une créature inattendue.

En effet, les Smourbiffs sont habituellement courts sur pattes, ne mesurant qu'une trentaine de centimètres de hauteur. Dépourvus de membres antérieurs, ils n'ont pour se nourrir que l'aide précieuse de leur énorme bouche extensible. La plupart d'entre eux sont pourvus de petites cornes, dont le nombre peut varier d’une à trois. Concernant les couleurs qu'ils peuvent arborer, l'ensemble de la palette des couleurs existantes leur convient.

Celui qui eut le malheur de rencontrer Bartémulius et Nostariat était de pelage rouge orangé, tel une flamme. Mesurant désormais une cinquantaine de centimètres, deux petits bras concurrençant de peu la longueur de ses courts membres antérieurs lui avaient poussés. Le sommet de son crâne, sur lequel aucune corne n'avait encore jamais poussé, était maintenant ornée des trois cornes de longueur respectables, lui donnant à ce niveau et par rapport à sa taille des faux airs de Tricératops.

Sans l'avoir prévu, les deux alchimistes d'Olydri venaient de créer ce que les joueurs appelleraient pendant quelques temps le Smourbiff Alchimiquement Modifié.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et c'est parti! Prêts à découvrir ce que deviendra ce Smourbiff?


	3. 2. Découverte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deux joueurs croisent le chemin du Smourbiff PK...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NB: Les passages IRL et IG sont séparés par "~~~".

Au pied des Montagnes de Piqueciel se trouve la Vallée des Vents Hurlants. L'arbre qui avait poussé grâce à l'épée Sourcelame emplissait la vallée de son ombre imposante. Dans cette vallée marchaient deux joueurs. Mais, contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait supposer, ils n’étaient pas deux joueurs de la même faction. À vrai dire, ces deux joueurs-là faisaient une trêve. En effet, celui de la Coalition, anciennement dans la guilde PK, dirigée par Roxana, ne souhaitait pas connaître une énième une défaite face à celui de l'Empire, que beaucoup prennent d'ailleurs pour un simple Noob. Peut-être parce qu'il s'agit du nom de sa guilde.

Tous deux se dirigeaient vers le nord, vers la plaine Cochoboule. Y avait-il une réelle raison à ce que Dark Avenger le PK et le chef de la guilde Noob Sparadrap aillent dans cette direction ? Seuls eux le savaient. Toujours est-il que les deux joueurs arrivèrent aux abords de la Forêt de Brisevue. Là où le Smourbiff Alchimiquement Modifié, que les joueurs ont fini par surnommer SAM, avait été repéré pour la dernière fois. Était-ce là leur but ? Trouver et capturer le SAM ? En faire un familier docile ? Personne ne le savait. Peut-être même qu’eux ignoraient également ce qu'ils seraient amenés à faire.

Quelques mètres plus loin, ils arrivèrent à une clairière, lumineuse et fraîche. Comme à son habitude, Sparadrap tendit l'oreille pour tenter de déceler le moindre bruit de Smourbiff, qui, s'il ne se cachait pas, deviendrait bien vite un familier parmi beaucoup d'autres. Mais aujourd'hui, le collectionneur de familiers se retrouva vite sans autre amusement que de sortir de leur maison ses autres familiers, adoptés depuis longtemps déjà. De son côté, Dark Avenger ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait accepté de suivre Sparadrap, malgré leur trêve. Il était vrai que le PK tentait alors désespérément de prouver à tout Olydri que le chef de la guilde Noob est en réalité un joueur de haut niveau. Mais jusqu'à présent, c'était sans succès. Aussi, le temps de quelques minutes, rien de notable ne se passa dans la clairière.

Jusqu'à ce que le Pikouaï de Sparadrap n'échappe à sa vigilance et que le joueur ne le poursuivit. L'ancien joueur de la guilde PK était bien décidé à ne pas lâcher l'affaire et les suivit. Mais arriva un moment où le familier fugueur les sema tous deux, les plantant là en pleine forêt, sans pouvoir savoir où aller.

\- Oh non, se lamenta Sparadrap, mon Pikouaï ! Je savais que ces bêtes-là sont difficiles à dresser, mais ça en vaut la peine ! Dis Dark Avenger, ça te dirait d'aller chasser le Pikouaï avec moi ?

\- Sans façon, lui répondit le joueur de la Coalition. Et puis, les Pikouaïs, tu n'en trouveras que sur Syrial, pas Keos. De toute manière, je vais bientôt devoir me déconnecter, il faut que j'aille terminer une enquête IRL.

\- Une enquête ? vérifia le chef de la guilde Noob. Quelle genre d'enquête ? C'est pour rattraper des familiers ?

\- Euh, non, enfin, dit-toi que c'est une quête IRL, poursuivit Dark Avenger en tentant de changer sa version de l'histoire.

Il faut en effet rappeler que l'ancien membre de la guilde des Players Killer joue à Horizon en tant que "détente". Car, dans le monde réel, Antoine Gibbs de son vrai nom est policier. D'ailleurs certainement inspecteur, car il a la charge d'une affaire visant à arrêter Robert Dumoulin, évadé de la prison d'Amam après deux ans d’incarcération, alors que ce dernier purgeait une peine de cinq ans pour homicide involontaire. Dans le jeu, ceux qui connaissent bien le fugitif en question sont de l'Ordre. Et plus précisément la guilde des Traqueurs de Reliques. Car leur chef, Maître Zen, n'est autre que Robert Dumoulin. Mais cela, Antoine Gibbs, ou Dark Avenger, l'ignore encore, et n’est pas prêt de le découvrir.

Voilà donc les deux joueurs, la tête basse d'avoir perdu le Pikouaï, qui retournèrent à la clairière où Sparadrap avait laissé ses autres familiers. Les petits animaux étaient restés tranquilles durant l'absence de leur dresseur et propriétaire, car les Smourbiffs, par leur comportement grégaire, ont communément l'habitude de rester docilement en une petite troupe peut étendue. Le groupe de familier était donc prêt à rentrer au bercail, dans la sacoche de Sparadrap.

Or, voilà un autre Smourbiff qui s'approchait sournoisement par derrière des deux joueurs et du troupeau de familiers. Se penchant, il se munit d'une branche, la prit dans ses petites pattes musclées, contourna silencieusement le groupe, se planta devant Sparadrap, et lui asséna un brutal coup de gourdin !

Parant le coup, Dark Avenger avait saisi son épée, et évita de justesse un coup de branche du SAM. Ce dernier préféra laisser les joueurs de côté et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers les familiers de Sparadrap, tous attroupés les uns sur les autres, dans l'espoir de ne pas recevoir de coup. Se remettant de ses émotions, Sparadrap s'interposa alors entre ses précieux familiers et le SAM, qui n'eut d'autre choix que de s'en prendre une fois de plus au joueur. Mais Sparadrap, bien que Noob et de la guilde Noob, avait vu le coup venir et se jeta pour protéger ses familiers, à ses risques et périls. Ceux-ci, bien que contrôlés par de simples programmes informatiques, se ruèrent dans la sacoche de leur joueur.

\- Jamais un Smourbiff ne fera de mal à mes familiers !

Le Sparadrap connu de tous céda alors place à un Sparadrap protecteur et déterminé à faire passer la vie de ses familiers avant la sienne. Mais c'était sans compter le côté belliqueux que la transformation alchimique avait apportée au Smourbiff. Sans compter non plus l'adresse du PK à l'épée, qui d'un coup net stoppa la SAM.

\- Depuis quand les Smourbiffs s'en prennent-ils aux joueurs ? C'est le monde à l'envers, lança un Dark Avenger exaspéré.

\- Moi, j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi un Smourbiff a voulu tuer mes familiers. On aurait pu devenir super méga copain of the dead ! Et je lui aurais montré tous mes familiers !

\- Sparadrap, ce satané Smourbiff a bien failli nous tuer ! J'ignore s'il s'agit d'une quête ou non, mais nous devrions rester sur nos gardes.

\- Mais, remarqua Sparadrap en tournant sur lui-même, on n'a pas de garde pour nous protéger !

\- Bon, euh, laisse tomber, veux-tu. En attendant, mieux vaudrait le retrouver et le mettre hors d'état de nuire.

Dark Avenger avait retrouvé son air prédateur, celui qui avant la venue de Sparadrap dans le jeu faisait frémir de peur tout Olydri. Aussi s'avança-t-il tranquillement dans la pénombre des branches, assurant ses arrières, prêt à régler son compte à ce Smourbiff prétentieux. Mais c'était oublier la présence de Sparadrap, qui, comme à son habitude, suivit celui qu'il prend comme étant son copain, cela sans grande discrétion.

Quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, ils aperçurent leur proie, assise sur une souche, somnolant presque. La maladresse du prêtre brisa une branche. C'était un signal inattendu pour Dark Avenger, qui s'élança alors sur le SAM sans défense. Il fut facile pour le Player Killer de maintenir l'animal quelques instants. Ce dernier, en bon Smourbiff qui se respecte, commença à montrer des yeux larmoyants, capables d'attendrir n'importe quel joueur. Excepté peut-être Roxana. Mais cet attendrissement, sur un joueur brisé comme Dark Avenger, fonctionna à merveille.

\- Cette bête-là est bagarreuse. Peut-être pourrions-nous lui laisser la vie sauve… Ce serait un bon allié. Et une bonne arme.

Pendant que l'ancien membre de la guilde PK s'interrogeait sur l'utilité du SAM, celui-ci commença à reprendre un comportement de Smourbiff habituel.

~~~

Pendant ce temps, au siège de Neuropa Entertainment, Charles-Antoine Donteuil, le créateur du jeu Horizon, venait à peine de prendre connaissance de cette pure création informatique.

\- Ce sont les PNJ Bartémulius et Nostariat qui ont créé ce Smourbiff ? demanda-t-il à Ricardo, son assistant de direction.

\- En effet, il semblerait que les alchimistes aient conçu cet animal.

\- Quels faits a-t-il déjà réalisé ?

\- Entre autres, il one-shot les nouveaux joueurs. La plupart du temps, il réussit à les camper avec une branche. Mais les joueurs finissent toujours par prendre le dessus et à gagner des niveaux.

\- Ah, d'accord. Il y a déjà Arthéon de Fargöth et la faction du Chaos pour donner du fil à retordre aux joueurs, alors avec un euh, comment les joueurs l'ont appelé ?

\- Le Smourbiff Alchimiquement Modifié. La plupart des joueurs finissent par juste dire SAM.

\- Merci ; donc avec ce SAM en plus, je crains que ce ne soit trop. Il ne faudrait pas que l'ampleur du jeu et de ces ennemis trop nombreux nous empêche d'avoir accès à une clientèle assez large. D'autant que nous ne savons rien de sa conception. Je vais aller supprimer le programme. Provisoirement. Je verrais s'il devient intéressant de le réinstaller en temps et en heure.

\- Comme cela vous semble le mieux, monsieur Donteuil.

Suite à cette conversation, Charles-Antoine Donteuil revint à son bureau, sortit son ordinateur de sa veille et chercha le programme créé par les programmes des alchimistes. Quelques minutes plus tard, le programme est trouvé. Il ne restait plus qu'à le désinstaller. Un jeu d'enfant pour un concepteur de MMORPG. Une minute plus tard, le SAM n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir.

~~~

Dans la Forêt de Brisevue, Dark Avenger et Sparadrap furent surpris d'avoir si soudainement perdu leur nouveau familier. Enfin, Sparadrap comptait le garder dans sa collection, tandis que Dark Avenger préférait en faire un familier utile pour le PK qu'il était. Un Player Killer avec un Smourbiff normal, ça ne s'est jamais vu, mais avec un Smourbiff armé… Aussi le PK avait-il secrètement l’idée d'adopter le SAM. Mais celui-ci avait disparu mystérieusement.

~~~

Dans le monde réel, Charles-Antoine Donteuil se questionnait. N'aurait-il pas mieux fallu laisser le SAM dans le jeu ? Et si sa suppression avait déjà pris une ampleur inespérée ? Toutes ces questions tourmentaient le PDG de Neuropa Entertainment. Aussi décida-t-il à réinstaller le SAM. Mais différemment. Car au départ, ce n'était qu'une intelligence artificielle parmi tant d'autres. Et une intelligence artificielle au fonctionnement inconnu. Charles-Antoine Donteuil lut ses lignes de programme, et y apporta quelques modifications…

Désormais, le Smourbiff Alchimiquement Modifié aurait le même statut qu'un joueur. Il pourrait ainsi monter ses niveaux, posséder des crédits, faire partie d'une guilde ou en créer une, et qui sait, peut-être même atteindre une classe légendaire Smourbiff ! Restait cependant à savoir si ce qui le dirigerait resterait une intelligence artificielle, ou si Charles-Antoine Donteuil souhaitait mettre un joueur derrière l'écran. Peut-être, mais en tout cas, pas à plein temps…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ça vous a plu! Commentaires constructifs toujours appréciés! 🤗


	4. 3. La boutique

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tout joueur qui se respect se doit de veiller à son matériel... Rien ne vaut un bon passage à la boutique.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Concernant les ponctuations des dialogues:  
> Une parole précédée de /*/ signifie que le personnage communique en écrivant. C'est le cas notamment de Précieux et du Smourbiff PK.  
> Une parole précédée de /-/ signifie que le personnage communique en parlant, comme généralement dans beaucoup de textes.

Sur Olydri, chaque ville de taille respectable se doit de posséder une boutique bien garnie. Chacune de ces boutiques était simultanément tenue par le même PNJ, qui occupait également le rôle de coiffeur, marchand, tavernier, couturier, maître des compétences, forgeron et réparateur : Ardacos.

Ce jour-là, deux joueurs de la Coalition se rendaient à la boutique de Glacesang. Deux joueurs, l’un sans guilde, l’autre de la guilde PK. Le premier était Dark Avenger, qui avait réussi à capturer et domestiquer un peu, non sans mal, le fameux SAM. Le second, prend comme à son habitude l'avatar d'Antoine Gibbs pour chef, malgré son absence actuelle de faction. Ce joueur-là avait également cassé son micro, encore une fois. Celui-ci avait pourtant été réparé. Et re-cassé. Ce joueur répondait au pseudonyme de Précieux, et contrairement à Dark Avenger, était toujours dans les rangs de la guilde PK, dirigée par Roxana, joueuse sans pitié envers joueurs comme montures et familiers.

Le SAM au bout d'une laisse fort heureusement extensible, tous deux entrèrent dans la boutique d'Ardacos. Ils y allèrent afin de fournir au SAM du matériel visant à l'aider dans ses combats. Tous deux filèrent donc fouiller les rayons, et revinrent de temps à autres vers le SAM, afin de lui faire essayer divers frusques. Le Smourbiff s'est ainsi retrouvé muni d'une tunique aux couleurs de l'Ordre, d'un chapeau de canotier arc-en-ciel, d'une batte de base-ball en pierre, de bottines en oreilles de Pikouaï, de moufles en cuir de Smourbiff sauvage, et d'autres vêtements et accessoires sans grand intérêt. Ce fut en grande partie Précieux qui ramenait ce genre d'accessoires, Dark Avenger cherchant, lui, quelque chose de plus utile à un Smourbiff de PK.

Ce manège dura bien une heure ou deux, heures durant lesquelles les deux joueurs allaient et venaient dans le magasin, munir le SAM de nouveaux accessoires. Tout cela sous l’œil attentif d'Ardacos qui, accoudé à son comptoir, conseillait les joueurs, et surtout leur donnait les prix des articles choisis, puis reposés en rayon.

Vers la fin de l’après-midi, Dark Avenger et Précieux n'avaient guère trouvé de choses intéressantes pour le Smourbiff, qui était resté près du comptoir à regarder leurs allées et venues. Jusqu'à ce que Précieux ne se retira dans les méandres des rayons du magasins pour en sortir quelques affaires amassées là pour faire un dernier essai. Il revint donc avec un ensemble complet de stuff adapté au niveau du Smourbiff. Cet ensemble était composé d'un chapeau à côté relevé orné d'une majestueuse plume vaporeuse orange flammée, d'une cape en cuir noir, d'une paire de bottes décorées d'un liserai rouge, d'un ceinturon à boucle métallique représentant le symbole de la Coalition ainsi que d'une rapière noire, taillée dans la corne d'un Tovinga, la rendant quasiment incassable.

Après avoir paré le SAM de cet attirail, Précieux s'écarta pour observer le résultat.

* Alors, chef ? Qu'en dites-vous, écrivit-il sur l'écran.

\- Eh bien, Précieux, je dirais ce que le SAM doit penser en ce moment même : _Yé souis… Lé Smoulrbiff… PK !!!_

Les dernières syllabes claquèrent tels un fouet dans cette phrase, que Dark Avenger avait dite sur un ton quelque peu moqueur, tout en roulant les nombreux _r_. Cette réaction, cependant, déplut à Précieux qui, déçu, s'en allait déjà reposer le costume en rayon.

\- Non, Précieux, le coupa un Dark Avenger encore plaisantant, laisse-lui la ceinture et l'épée. Ça pourra toujours lui servir.

* Chef, c'est une rapière ! manqua de s'offusquer Précieux. Et comme elle est taillée dans l'ivoire d'une corne de Tovinga, elle pourra le rendre très, très fort, notre Smourbiff !

\- Bon, soit, une rapière. Mais qu'en dis-tu, Précieux ? Mérite-t-il ce chapeau ?

* Que non, Chef ! Il me concurrencerait, nota Précieux en s'esclaffant silencieusement.

Derrière eux, pendant tout ce temps, Ardacos n'avait cessé de leur donner les prix des articles. Mais maintenant, il leur donna le prix réel à payer, pour ce stuff adapté au Smourbiff PK.

\- Ce sera 75 crédits pour cette admirable rapière en ivoire noir de Tovinga et son ceinturon, joueurs Dark Avenger et Précieux.

Un instant plus tard, les deux joueurs sortirent de la boutique de Glacesang, fiers d'avoir muni le Smourbiff PK d'une magnifique lame, accrochée solennellement à son ceinturon, auprès de l'oiseau rouge métallique de sa faction d'adoption : la Coalition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un Smourbiff adopté par la faction belliqueuse du Phénix... Qui l'eut cru?


	5. 4. Le nom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un aventurier se doit de répondre à un nom reflétant sa majesté...

Ce jour-là, Dark Avenger et Précieux déambulaient dans les environs du village d'Ortön, au nord de la rivière de Piqueciel, sur la côte ouest de l'Océan de Flosanfin. Ce village, appartenant à la Coalition, est accessible depuis les Montagnes de Piqueciel, d'où prend justement sa source la rivière. Les deux joueurs, toujours accompagnés du Smourbiff, sortaient justement de la ville, où ils étaient allés faire quelques quêtes afin de monter les niveaux du Smourbiff et arpenter le premier étage de la tour Galamadriabuyak.

\- C'est bien, tu es déjà arrivé niveau 12, le félicita Dark Avenger. Avec ces six quêtes, tu vas pouvoir améliorer ton équipement. Qu'as-tu récupéré ?

* Mes exploits ont été récompensés par un nouveau ceinturon et un fourreau pour ma rapière. Ce PNJ n'a pas été trop difficile à dompter. Et j'ai gagné 100 crédits, ainsi que 750 points d'expérience.

Le Smourbiff parlait à la manière de Précieux, en écrivant. De cette façon, Charles-Antoine Donteuil n'avait pas à craindre que les joueurs devinent quand il était dirigé par une intelligence artificielle ou un joueur.

Au fil de leur cheminement, les deux joueurs se firent distancer par le Smourbiff. À ce moment, Dark Avenger rappela le SAM à leurs côtés :

\- Pourrais-tu nous attendre, Antonin ? On ne va pas aussi vite que toi !

* Anto… nin ? Chef, vous allez bien ?

À cet instant, le SAM fit volte-face, se présentant face aux deux joueurs apeurés. Son avatar se pixelisait, clignotait.

\- Euh, Précieux, je crois que je viens de faire buguer son I.A. …

* Chef, vous n'avez pas lu sa fiche ? Il y est stipulé qu'il est dirigé par une I.A, ou un joueur. Aucun des deux n'est à plein temps.

\- Précieux, reprit Dark Avenger, plus confiant, ça, c'est l'IA. Je connais un joueur de l'Empire, à qui il arrive souvent de buguer, pour un oui ou un non. Et ça ne se passe jamais comme ça… Il explose, lui. Mais si lui comme toi, vous n'aimez pas Antonin, je pourrai l'appeler Tony.

* Tony, écrivit Précieux en s'esclaffant. Et pourquoi pas Junior ?

\- Précieux, s'il devait s'appeler Junior, qui serait Senior ? Moi ?

* Dans ce cas, Senior, quand repartons-nous ? s'enquit le Smourbiff.

\- De suite, conclut l'ex-PK dans un roulement d’yeux.

Ainsi, les trois personnages continuèrent leur route en direction de la ville de Paröw. À cet endroit, ils se prépareraient à embarquer pour le continent de Syrial, où ils effectueraient une nouvelle quête pour la séance de rush de Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prêts à suivre les aventures de Tony le Smourbiff PK?  
> Les prochains chapitres arriveront au fur et à mesure de la relecture et des quelques corrections que j'y apporte... Stay tuned!


	6. 5. Discussions, Partie 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'arrivée du Smourbiff PK sur Olydri commence à se faire savoir...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Premier chapitre de "Discussions". Ces chapitres sont répartis dans le texte, au fur et à mesure de l'avancée du récit. Dans ces chapitres, nous suivons des joueurs qui sont amenés à parler de Tony, sans que celui-ci soit présent.

Sur le continent de Keos, Sparadrap avait de son côté préféré rejoindre la guilde Justice, et particulièrement son frère IRL, dont l'avatar était le druide niveau 100 Ystos, d'ailleurs connu de tous comme le meilleur soigneur du jeu. Lorsqu'il le rejoignit, ce dernier se trouvait en présence du Berserker du Crépuscule Oméga Zell.

\- Eh, les copains, lança Sparadrap en s'élançant à leur rencontre, vous ne devinerez jamais ce qu'on a trouvé avec Dark Avenger !

\- Mais qu'est-ce l'autre Noob vient encore nous embêter avec Dark Avenger ! s'énerva de suite Oméga Zell. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu l'as encore one-shoté sans faire exprès ?

\- Euh, ben non, répondit Sparadrap, on-ne-peut-plus confus. On a juste trouvé un Smourbiff. Mais celui-là, il devait être hyper rare, parce que je ne l’avais pas encore dans ma collection de familiers.

\- De quoi s'agit-il, Kevin ? s’enquit son frère Ystos. Qu'y avait-il de si étrange avec ce familier ? Et pourquoi n'est-il pas avec toi ?

\- Ben, en fait, Dark Avenger voulait en faire son familier. Alors, comme c'est mon copain, je ne lui ai pas dit non.

\- Ça alors, même les anciens PK se mettent à faire des collections de familiers, maintenant ? Ça lui a donné un sacré coup au moral de se faire bannir par Roxana !!!

\- Dit, Kevin, qu'est-ce que ce Smourbiff avait de plus que les autres pour que Dark Avenger ai eu envie, ou besoin, de l'avoir ?

\- En fait, il a tenté de tuer mes familiers. Et en plus, il avait des bras. Et il était plus grand que les autres, aussi.

\- Quoi ? Mais c'est quoi cette histoire, encore ? Ystos, je ne sais vraiment pas comment tu fais pour le supporter IRL.

\- Je fais comme je peux. Cependant, cette histoire de Smourbiff-tueur-de-familiers est intrigante. Peut-être va-t-il y avoir une quête dessus dans peu de temps. Espérons que cette histoire ne nous prendra qu'un court moment. Je rappelle qu'il nous faut aussi et surtout nous occuper du météore qu'Arthéon a programmé pour détruire Olydri, ainsi que de l'invasion par la faction du Chaos.

\- Ouais, enfin, moi, si j'ai ma classe légendaire, ce n’est pas pour faire la garderie des Noob et des familiers en tout genre. Il y a des priorités dans la vie !

Avec les minutes, la discussion s'envenimait entre les trois joueurs. Oméga Zell défendait le fait que sa classe légendaire n'avait pas « l’option nurseries pour familiers et Noob », alors qu'Ystos tentait de calmer son camarade et son frère, et tandis que Sparadrap essayait de leur expliquer, avec ses connaissances sur le sujet, « pourquoi Dark Avenger voulait un Smourbiff ». Tous finirent par conclure que ce Smourbiff constituait une possible menace pour les factions autres que la Coalition, voire même pour tout Olydri…


	7. 6. L'escorte, Partie 1/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quête d'escorte...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'hésitez pas à ouvrir la carte du Wiki (cf chap. 01) pour mieux suivre la progression du groupe.

Sur le continent de Syrial, Dark Avenger, Précieux et Tony arrivèrent sur une plage, cernée par d'immenses conifères. Ils avaient prévu d'effectuer une nouvelle quête, d'escorte cette fois-ci. Ils arrivèrent auprès du PNJ recherché : Balakior. Ce personnage est joué par l'assistant de direction de Charles-Antoine Donteuil, Ricardo Doracir, et, lorsque celui-ci n'est pas disponible, par une simple intelligence artificielle. En ce moment, le PNJ avait pour dirigeant Ricardo. Les trois joueurs arrivaient actuellement du sud, par la route menant à la ville de leur faction bien-nommée Touratroce.

* Bonjour Gagnetorith Balakior, entama Tony, quelle quête as-tu à nous proposer ?

\- Bien le bonjour, voyageurs, répondit alors Ricardo, ces pins me semblent infranchissables et l'ont en dit qu'ils sont infestés de Sansâmes. Pourriez-vous m'escorter jusqu'à Galaé, où je dois me rendre ?

* Il s'agit d'une capitale ennemie, mais par les temps qui courent, mieux vaut accepter cette quête, chef. Ce sera bien pour Junior et pour nous.

\- Précieux, veux-tu bien cesser de l'appeler Junior. On a dit qu'il se nommerais Tony ! Autrement, Quête Acceptée, Gagnetorith Balakior.

\- Dans ce cas, allons-y de suite. Car le temps, c'est de l'argent.

Tous quatre pénétrèrent donc dans la sombre forêt qui se dressait devant eux, se tenant prêts à se débarrasser des Sansâmes qui se trouveraient dans les bois. Aussi épais qu'ils puissent paraître, la traversée de cet amas de conifères ne prenait en règle générale aux joueurs que peu de temps, dans les cas où les Sansâmes ne leurs cherchaient pas noises. Pour le trio et le PNJ, le bois semblait infini, presque infranchissable. Ce jour-là, ils étaient presque surpris de ne rencontrer que peu de créatures du Chaos. Cela faisait bientôt un quart d'heure que les lames de leurs armes ne coupaient que des lianes enchevêtrées, et seuls deux Sansâmes avaient été envoyés au cimetière. Dans l’hypothèse où de tels êtres puissent bénéficier d'un cimetière. L'un des deux ayant d'ailleurs été magnifiquement fauché par la solide rapière noire de Tony, alors qu'il s'approchait dangereusement de Balakior. L'autre, Dark Avenger lui permit de retrouver son camarade à l'aide de l'utilisation sans pareille de sa lame. Précieux eût pour rôle de féliciter son chef et leur Smourbiff PK qui, une fois de plus, redorait son statut légitime de Player Killer, bien que les victimes ne furent pas des joueurs. Durant le reste du chemin, ils n'eurent malheureusement plus la possibilité de dévoiler à Balakior leurs exploits de combat.

~~~

Derrière son écran, Ricardo se trouvait être de plus en plus captivé par cet être, ce familier si étrange. Si Charles-Antoine Donteuil avait souhaité remettre le SAM dans le jeu, il aurait dû en être informé. Or, ce qu'il y avait sur son écran semblait prouver le contraire. Aussi laissa-t-il les commandes de Balakior aux bons soins de l'IA, et s'en alla chercher son supérieur dans son bureau.

Arrivé à destination, il toqua à la porte, entra quand le signal fut positif, et se plaça devant Charles-Antoine Donteuil, avant de lui présenter, toujours avec son flegme légendaire, ce qu'il avait vu sur son écran :

\- Monsieur Donteuil, vous souvenez-vous de cette créature que les deux alchimistes avaient créés, le SAM ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il reprit :

\- Si je vous pose cette question, c'est parce qu'il m'a semblé l'avoir retrouvé dans le jeu. Et il est devenu le familier de deux joueurs de la Coalition. Ce n'est pas dans nos intérêts, si je ne me trompe pas.

\- Le SAM est devenu un familier ? Et de quels types de joueurs ? Fans de background, de role-play, de quêtes ? Autre chose ?

\- Deux Player Killer, monsieur. Enfin, aux dernières nouvelles, l'un est un ex-PK, et l'autre fait toujours parti de la guilde de la joueuse Roxana.

\- Deux PK avec un Smourbiff ? C’est étrange…

\- Monsieur, vous oubliez qu'il s'agit du Smourbiff Alchimiquement Modifié.

\- Tout de même, c'est étrange que deux joueurs de cette trempe se fassent accompagner d'un Smourbiff, même si les alchimistes l'ont modifié. Et que réalise-t-il comme hauts faits, maintenant ?

\- Je les ai laissés aux bons soins de Balakior, mais de ce que j'ai vu, les joueurs l'ont muni d'une ceinture et d'une rapière, achetées à Glacesang. De plus, il semblerait qu'ils l'aient nommé Tony, ou Junior, ils n’ont pas l’air d’être d’accord là-dessus. Surtout, le SAM se débrouille fichtrement bien face aux Sansâmes. Si vous le souhaitez, je peux vous les montrer via mon écran, à moins que vous ne préfériez faire intervenir votre avatar. Cela dit, ils sont actuellement dans le bois au nord de Touratroce. Ce ne serait pas judicieux de s'y rendre avec votre avatar niveau 1.

\- Dans ce cas, allons voir votre écran. J'espère qu’ils n’ont pas encore fini la quête.

\- Soyez rassuré, quand je les ai vu, j'ai fait en sorte qu'ils accompagnent Balakior au moins de l'autre côté des Rivages Hurlants. Ils en ont pour un petit moment.

Arrivés au bureau de Ricardo, les deux hommes portèrent toute leur attention au Smourbiff PK et à ses faits et gestes.


	8. 7. L'escorte, Partie 2/3

Dans le jeu, ni Précieux, ni Dark Avenger, ni Tony n'avaient remarqué le changement de dirigeant pour l'avatar de Balakior. Ce qui était totalement prévu par Neuropa Entertainment, d'ailleurs. Après avoir franchi la barrière de végétaux encombrants, ils prirent une barque amarrée là pour les besoins de la quête et larguèrent les amarres. Sitôt éloignés de la berge, la faible houle des Rivages Hurlants se leva pour devenir aussi terrible que si un Léviathan avait saisi l'embarcation. Tous eurent peur pour la vie de leur avatar, car aucun ne souhaitait aller au cimetière. Ce calvaire dura une bonne demi-heure. Une demi-heure durant lequel aucun des quatre ne put faire grand-chose. Même parler aurait fait prendre le risque à l'avatar de se pencher par-dessus bord et de perdre à jamais sa dignité devant ses compagnons de route. Tous espéraient que ce cauchemar, cet apocalypse marin prenne fin au plus vite.

Dès qu'ils furent à quai, Balakior sortit de l'embarcation pour se dégourdir les jambes, les avatars Dark Avenger et Précieux s'éloignèrent de la rive avant d'alléger leurs estomacs sans que cela leur fût commandé, tandis que Tony semblait quant à lui fier d'avoir survécu à l'épreuve de la barque. À vrai dire, ils étaient deux à ne pas avoir eu le mal de mer ; le deuxième étant Balakior. Dès que le vent maladif fut passé, tous les quatre poursuivirent leur route vers Galaé.

Le trajet devait leur faire contourner les champs de bataille de Tartebrosse, continuer vers Dunkil, ville de l'Empire, d'où, avec l'aide de l'influence du Gagnetorith, ils prendraient un glisseur qui les mènerait, au mieux, jusqu'aux portes de Galaé. Mais cela était pour eux la meilleure des solutions. Même si la première partie du voyage jusqu'à Dunkil était optimiste et réalisable, la seconde était presque impensable, pour la simple et bonne raison que les joueurs ennemis de l'Empire n'avaient pas à utiliser les glisseurs, avec ou sans aide de Gagnetorith pouvant user de leur influence à leur profit. Même entrer dans la ville serait mal perçu.

Les trois joueurs et le PNJ entamèrent donc leur longue et pénible traversée de Syrial, avec dans l'idée de finir cette quête d'escorte. Fort heureusement, les alliances temporaires qui durent être mises en place pour le Conseil des Trois Factions avaient contribué à faire fortement diminuer la quantité de combat sur Tartebrosse. De fait, aucun des joueurs du groupe n'eut le plaisir de continuer à débarrasser Syrial des ennemis de la Coalition, bien que ce continent soit la terre d'origine de l'Ordre. Ou plutôt, ils ne rencontrèrent personne qui eut raison de leur chercher noise. Seuls quelques joueurs désireux de se rendre au Conseil ou accomplissant une quelconque quête arpentaient Tartebrosse. Mais ne possédant pas de monture, de quelque nature que ce soit, Dark Avenger, Précieux, Tony et Balakior ne purent compter que sur leurs points d'endurance pour avancer à travers l'immense plaine. Aussi, ils devaient les économiser au maximum et donc éviter les combats. La plaine s'étendait à perte de vue. Au fur et à mesure de leur progression, le chemin semblait plus s'allonger que rétrécir. Arriva donc un moment où ils pouvaient tourner autour d'eux sans pouvoir repérer un quelconque hameau sans regarder leur carte.

Tout à coup, Précieux s'écria dans son texte :

* Chef, voyez, au nord, derrière la forêt, ne serait-ce pas le bouclier protecteur de Dunkil ?

\- Il semblerait, en effet. Merci, Précieux. Balakior, notre première étape est presque terminée. Arrivés à Dunkil, nous ferons une courte pause. Ça ne pourra nous faire que du bien.

~~~

Dans le monde réel, Antoine Gibbs était soulagé d'avoir enfin pu apercevoir Dunkil. Ce serait une pause pour les avatars, certes, mais aussi et surtout pour lui, qui était resté sur son ordinateur tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas encore pris de repas consistant.

Quant à eux, Charles-Antoine Donteuil et Ricardo, dont Balakior était toujours sous le contrôle de l'intelligence artificielle, étaient assis là, devant les écrans, à se délecter d'un café. On aurait presque dit qu'ils regardaient la télévision, à leur manière d'être dignement avachis dans les fauteuils de Neuropa Entertainment. Plus rien ne les dérangeait. Peut-être cette histoire de retrouvaille du SAM leur avait-elle fait oublier qu'ils étaient encore à leur travail ?

~~~

Toujours est-il que le premier objectif de la quête était rempli. Le trajet était avancé d'une bonne moitié. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à repartir en direction de Galaé, où la quête d'escorte, certainement la plus longue jamais réalisée par Dark Avenger ou Précieux, serait finalisée, et où les récompenses tant attendues pour le Smourbiff PK tomberaient.


	9. 8. L'escorte, Partie 3/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suite et fin de la quête d'escorte de Balakior!

Après environ une demi-heure de pause bien méritée par tous, le groupe reprit le chemin vers Galaé. Ils repartaient enfin, pour de bon. D'après eux, la fin de la traversée devrait prendre à peine une petite heure, à pied. Malgré la fatigue de tous, la quête devait être bouclée au plus vite. Parfois, on entendait un avatar somnoler en continuant d'avancer. Ce fut le cas de Dark Avenger, qui d'ailleurs se réveilla après avoir rencontré un arbre qui lui ôta quelques points de vie, ce qui n'était pas pour plaire à Antoine Gibbs lorsqu'il sortit de sa torpeur. Heureusement pour lui, il était resté en retrait du groupe, fermant la marche. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer qu'aucun des autres ne l'ait vu.

~~~

Malheureusement pour lui, il y avait toujours derrière les écrans de Neuropa Entertainment Ricardo et Donteuil, qui avaient laissés le café de côté pour lui préférer le pop-corn. Si l'agitation des autres employés n'était pas palpable auprès d'eux, ni que les nombreuses fenêtres ne laissaient pas passer la lumière rougeâtre du soleil déclinant à l'horizon, ils auraient pu se croire au cinéma, malgré la petitesse des écrans d'ordinateur comparée à celle des écrans des sombres salles de projection.

~~~

Comme prévu, les joueurs et Balakior commencèrent à apercevoir Galaé environ trois quarts d'heure après leur départ de la ville de Dunkil. Comme pour cette dernière, ce fut Précieux qui informa ses compagnons de route de leur arrivée prochaine. Au loin, ils pouvaient déjà discerner les hautes tours du palais, les habitations des Syrianiens, et au bout de quelques minutes d'avancée, semblant des heures, ils purent enfin distinguer les êtres arrêtés devant les imposantes portes nacrées et marbrées de la capitale de l'Ordre.

* Dites, Balakior, jusqu'où devrons-nous vous escorter ?

\- Et bien, vous m'avez accompagné durant tout ce périple. Maintenant, il est temps pour moi de rejoindre d'autres membres de la Confédération des Gagnetorith, dont vous savez que je fais partie. Arrivés aux portes de Galaé, je n’aurai plus besoin de votre aimable escorte.

* Bien, nous voici à quelques encablures terrestres de l'entrée principale de la capitale. Dès maintenant, il nous faut rester vigilant, tous les Syrianiens n'apprécient peut-être pas avoir des partisans de la Coalition sur leurs terres.

* Junior, peux-tu éviter de nous rappeler cette abominable traversée de tout à l'heure ?

\- Enfin, Précieux, quand vas-tu enfin de mettre dans la tête qu'il se nomme Tony et non Junior ? Après, c'est vrai que tous les Syrianiens ne seront peut-être pas enclin à nous voir rester ici. D'autant plus que tu es toujours un PK.

En effet, Dark Avenger n'eut pas faux de préciser cela. Mais dès que cette phrase fut prononcée, les visages des autres joueurs auprès d'eux se retournèrent et les regardèrent fixement, tandis qu'ils s'avançaient en direction de la porte d'entrée de Galaé.

* Et bien, pour la confidentialité, on repassera, mes amis !

\- Merci, Tony …

~~~

Dans le monde réel, le Smourbiff PK n'avait pas véritablement écrit cette remarque. Car Donteuil s'était permit de faire cette remarque au familier des PK, avant de se rasseoir en pouffant sur son fauteuil. Quand tout à coup, alors qu'on l'avait totalement oublié, le téléphone du bureau de Ricardo sonna. Ce dernier alla donc décrocher, acquiesça quelques phrases, et tendit le combiné.

\- C'est pour vous, Mr Donteuil, lui dit-il avec une voix encore entrecoupée par les trop nombreux rires liés à la quête.

\- Merci Ricardo. Oui, allô, qui est à l'appareil ?

\- C'est Stanislas Châtelain, Mr Donteuil. J'ai essayé d'appeler votre bureau, vous n'y étiez pas et on m'a redirigé ici. Je souhaiterais savoir si vous aurez bientôt finalisé la quête dont je suis la cible… Mr Donteuil, vous allez bien ? On dirait que vous n’arrivez pas à garder votre sérieux. Mr Donteuil ? Vous m'entendez ? Hou-hou, y'a quelqu'un ?

\- Mr Châtelain, votre quête sera finalisée d'ici deux ou trois jours. Nous avons eu, comment dire, un imprévu. Voilà, un imprévu qui nous a retardé.

\- Retardé de presque deux semaines, soit dit en passant. J'ai retardé le météore, mais ce ne sera pas infini.

\- Je sais parfaitement ce que j'ai à faire. Et malheureusement, votre cas est passé secondaire par rapport à celui-ci, qui n'était pas du tout prévu par nos développeurs. J'espère que vous comprendrez, et ne nous en voudrez pas trop de permettre à Arthéon de Fargöth de faire un retour réussi en Olydri. Cela en va de la réussite de votre quête, Mr Châtelain.

\- Ah, bien, si c'est pour la réussite de ma quête, je vais essayer d'être patient. En attendant, je vous rappelle que mon astéroïde est toujours en chute libre en direction d'Olydri. Si votre quête prend trop de temps à être finalisée, aucun joueur ne pourra avoir la possibilité d'arrêter la fin du monde d'Olydri, ni par conséquent de votre jeu. À moins que la quête soit dans le but d'annuler au moins cette dernière fin. Sur ce, bonne continuation, Mr Donteuil.

Et il raccrocha. Tenant toujours le combiné dans la main, blanc de stress, Charles-Antoine Donteuil se rassit, se laissant tomber dans son fauteuil, les yeux dans le vague.

\- Ricardo, où en est la quête pour Arthéon de Fargöth ?

\- Monsieur, ce projet est secondaire, désormais. Les développeurs sont toujours dessus, mais quant à savoir où ils en sont rendus, c'est une autre question.

Sur ce, Le PDG de Neuropa Entertainment se leva, se dirigea d'un pas sûr vers l’un des bureaux des développeurs et leur demanda d'une telle manière qu'il aurait pu faire les enchères, où en était rendu la préparation de la quête pour Arthéon de Fargöth. La réponse qu'il obtint fut si inattendue qu'elle fut mal reçue :

\- Mr Donteuil, la quête est terminée depuis bien une demi-semaine. Nous vous avons envoyé un rapport dans la foulée. Nous attendions votre feu vert pour la lancer dans le jeu.

\- Mais, bande de… faites-le !

\- Bien, Mr Donteuil. Restez calme, vous nous avez toujours dit d'attendre vos consignes avant de trop avancer. C'est pour que vous puissiez lancer tel ou tel évent, coordonné par rapport à ce que l'on fait.

\- Je sais exactement comment cette boîte fonctionne. C'est MOI qui l'ai créée et c'est encore MOI qui en ai établi le fonctionnement ! Maintenant, vous allez me faire le plaisir de lancer cette quête dans le jeu !

Les crises de colère de Charles-Antoine Donteuil étaient rares mais craintes de tous. Et quand elles arrivaient, il y avait toujours une bonne raison au stress et à l'emportement du PDG.

~~~

Dans le jeu, cependant, c'était comme si de rien n'était. Le groupe continuait son avancée vers l'entrée de la ville, sous les regards lourds des autres joueurs, qui étaient en grande partie de l'Ordre.

Quelques mètres de plus et la quête serait bouclée pour de bon. Tous peinaient à avancer. Chaque pas de plus était difficile. Même pour le plus petit du groupe, cette traversée n'était pas de tout repos. D'ailleurs, surtout pour lui. Chacun tirait plus que tout sur ses membres, pour avancer vers la fin tant espérée de cette longue quête. D'un bond, avec tous les points d'endurance qu'il lui restait, Tony sauta vers la porte, la toucha, et se laissa tomber à terre.

\- Merci, profondément merci de m'avoir escorté depuis Touratroce jusqu'à ici, cette magnifique ville de Galaé, leur dit Balakior. Je vous en suis très reconnaissant. Pour votre récompense, voici donc pour vous cette majestueuse cape estampillée de la meilleure cordonnerie de Glacesang, aimable Smourbiff. Elle favorisera votre discrétion et votre furtivité. Faites-en bon usage et permettez aux Gagnetorith, par l'acceptation de ce cadeau, de rester maîtres du commerce en Olydri. Pour vous, Précieux et Dark Avenger, voici ces fioles, issues des stocks du brillant alchimiste Molinof, qui siège dans cette ville. Il s'agit d'un élixir de vie, qui fut préparée dans le plus grand soin pour les personnes comme vous, qui mérite une telle récompense.

* Merci, Gagnetorith Balakior, pour ces présents forts intéressants. Maintenant, allez donc retrouver vos compagnons de la Confédération Marchande.

Dès que Balakior se fut éloigné, les trois joueurs prêtèrent attention ce qui leur avait été offert. Mais une bonne nouvelle vint troubler leur récompense : Tony fut brièvement entouré d'un halo de fumée doré à bords rougeâtres, et lorsqu'il disparut, quelle belle surprise les attendait ! Il avait gagné 5 niveaux, fortement mérités par la durée de l'escorte et il était maintenant rendu au niveau 17 ! De leur côté, Dark Avenger et Précieux furent également entourés d'un halo rougeâtre seulement et tous trois en sortirent avec 1000 points d'expérience en plus, 250 crédits pour les deux camarades de Tony, celui-ci ayant reçu une prime de 500 crédits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà les quatre chapitres du jour! Je pense suivre sur cette lancée de publication de quatre chapitres par jour, cela me permet de garder un temps d'avance dans la relecture et la correction du reste du texte. Stay tuned and enjoy!


	10. 9. Entrevues, Partie 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les chapitres Entrevues sont similaires aux chapitres Discussions.  
> De la même manière, ils sont à plusieurs endroits du récits, et permettent aux joueurs de discuter de Tony ou de la situation actuelle, sans pour autant progresser énormément dans l'histoire.  
> A la différence des Discussions, les Entrevues se passent en présence de Tony.

Aux environs de Galaé, Dark Avenger, Précieux et Tony profitèrent donc d’une pause post-quête bien méritée. Aussi s'éloignèrent-ils en direction d'un bosquet, afin de se reposer avant de repartir vers d’autres quêtes plus courtes qui termineraient de monter les niveaux de Tony jusqu'à 20, avant de, ils l'espéraient, partir vers la Tour Galamadriabuyak, via la tour Syrianienne de Chronariak. Mais à quelques mètres du premier arbre, ils croisèrent une personne qui ne fut pas la plus contente de les voir. Encore faudrait-il qu'elle puisse être contente en voyant quelqu'un qu'elle ne puisse pas tuer. Dans le jeu, évidemment. Cette joueuse, la chef de la guide des Player Killer, Précieux et Dark Avenger la reconnurent de suite.

\- Bonjour, Roxana, ne devriez-vous pas être au Conseil des Trois Factions ?

\- Sachez que je m'y rendais. Mais, dites-moi, cela fait bien longtemps que l'on ne vous a pas vu, Dark Avenger. Auriez-vous décidé de laisser tomber cette stupide idée comme quoi ce Noob de Sparadrap serait en réalité un joueur HL ?

\- Détrompez-vous, Roxana, je suis toujours convaincu qu'il fait semblant d'être un Noob, et ce pour nous berner et nous convaincre qu'il en est un pour ensuite nous avoir plus facilement. J’accumule des preuves, vous verrez.

\- Très judicieux, et comment comptez-vous vous y prendre ? En le provoquant en duel ? Je vous rappelle qu'il m'a déjà tuée.

\- Ah bon, première nouvelle. Je l'ignorais. En même temps, comme vous l'aurez certainement remarqué, je n'ai pas été là souvent, ces derniers temps, et …

\- Cessez de vous apitoyez sur votre sort et vos ignorances, Dark Avenger ! D'ailleurs, en parlant de s'apitoyer, qu'est-ce donc que cette chose qui vous suit ? J'espère que ce n'est pas réellement un Smourbiff…

* Si, Dame Roxana, c'est notre Smourbiff PK, à Dark Avenger et à moi. Il s'appelle Junior !

\- Précieux, combien de fois faudra-t-il pour que tu comprennes qu'il s'appelle Tony !!!

\- Junior ? Tony ? Et quelle classe est censée exercer ce familier ?

* Je n'ai pas spécialement de classe, je suis un Smourbiff PK ! J'utilise une lame, parce que j'aime bien et surtout parce que c'est ce que l'on m'a acheté.

\- Et en plus vous lui achetez du matériel. Vous êtes tous pitoyables avec votre animal de compagnie. Et il dit qu'il est un Smourbiff PK ? Pour être un bon Player Killer, un Player Killer respecté, vous devriez tous deux savoir qu'il ne suffit pas de le dire qui bon veut l'entendre, il faut aussi et surtout faire partie de la guilde PK. Celle dont JE suis la chef. Et sachez que je n'ai aucune envie, non aucune envie, de faire rentrer ce… Smourbiff dans la guilde. Il nous ferait honteusement baisser au classement, termina-t-elle presque offusquée, sur un évident ton de dégoût.

\- Dans ce cas, heureusement que je ne fais plus partie de la guilde. Car ainsi, Tony pourra continuer à monter ses niveaux, à avoir des points d'expérience, des crédits, et peut-être même que quand il sera haut niveau, il vous battra ! défendit Dark Avenger.

\- Quel enthousiasme. Vous me surprenez. Et vous, Précieux, vous suivez toujours votre _chef_ comme un petit chien bien dressé suivrait son maître, interrogea Roxana, de son habituel ton hautain.

* Quand Dark Avenger est arrivé dans Horizon, il ne savait pas ce qu'était un Player Killer, vous vous souvenez ? Après, il a réussi à se faire une place à nos côtés. Une place méritée. Et j'estime qu'il mérite que je le considère comme mon chef !

\- Merci Précieux, de me défendre. Mais sachez, Roxana, que de toute façon, je trouverai bien un moyen de lui faire valoir une place entre les joueurs. Sans le vanter, si possible auprès des meilleurs joueurs d'Horizon.

\- Les meilleurs joueurs d'Horizon ! Vous ne comptez tout de même pas faire en sorte que votre peluche vivante se batte en combat singulier contre Amaras, Fantöm ou Spectre ?

\- Euh, certes, peut-être pas des classes légendaires… Mais des niveaux 100, quand il sera rendu à ce même niveau.

\- Dark Avenger, vous m'exaspérez. Franchement, quel dommage que vous ne soyez pas revenu dans la guilde PK, je n'aurais pas le plaisir de vous virer de nouveau…

\- Ah, vous trouvez ? Non, moi, maintenant que je suis niveau 100, je préfère comme ça, sans guilde, termina Dark Avenger sur un ton détaché.

Suite à cette conversation, tous retournèrent à leurs occupations respectives, tout en gardant un œil sur l’un sur l'autre. Il était à parier que Roxana garde profondément cette entrevue en mémoire, pour voir qui elle pourrait noter sur sa liste des joueurs à virer de la guilde PK.


	11. 10. Retrouvailles, Partie 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony réalise une quête, mais les PNJ concernés lui sont bien connus...

Quelques jours à peine après cette longue et pénible quête d’escorte, suivie de la vive entrevue avec la chef de la guilde PK, Dark Avenger et Précieux mirent à l'épreuve le Smourbiff. Cependant, la préparation de cette épreuve ne fut pas sans crainte que quelqu'un ait eu vent de l'existence de l'étrange spécimen qu'est Tony. En effet, ils redoutaient plus que beaucoup d'autres choses que des personnes haut placées dans les factions ne sachent que les deux PK aient un familier, qui plus est un Smourbiff. Et ce, encore plus depuis qu'ils avaient rencontrés Roxana.

Toujours est-il que ce jour-là, pour la quête à effectuer, les deux joueurs, ne prenaient pas trop de risques. Étant déjà tous deux niveau 100, ils avaient préféré laisser le Smourbiff réaliser seul la quête, afin également de voir comment il se débrouillait sans eux. Et ils avaient déjà tout planifié, jusqu'aux PNJ concernés. Ils les avaient choisis en considérant que leur familier ne les connaîtrait pas puisqu’il n’avait pas encore fait de quête avec eux. Mais ils se trompaient en imaginant cela. Car ils avaient choisi Bartémulius et Nostariat, les alchimistes, créateurs du Smourbiff Alchimiquement Modifié.

Le trio arriva donc à l'orée de la forêt de Brisevue, sur Keos. Les deux PNJs étaient là, à attendre qu'un quelconque joueur réalise la quête qu'ils avaient à proposer. Ils se tenaient debout, Nostariat les bras croisés et Bartémulius tenant une fiole dans sa main gauche. Cette même fiole de potion violacée, sans laquelle toutes les aventures qu'avaient vécues les deux joueurs de la Coalition n'auraient jamais eu lieu. Les alchimistes étaient là, dans une clairière à attendre que quelqu'un les sorte de leur torpeur. Heureusement pour eux, Tony, confiant, s'approchait.

* Bonjour, alchimistes Bartémulius et Nostariat. Je suis là pour vous aider. Auriez-vous l’amabilité de m'informer quant à la quête à réaliser ? dit Tony pour lancer la conversation.

\- De quoi ? Que nous vous aidions à nous aider ? Mais, ma parole, vous ne manquez pas de toupet, jeune être insouciant, lui répondit Bartémulius.

\- Comment le monde peut-il ne pas sombrer avec de tels incapables ? C'est incompréhensible, acquiesça Nostariat.

\- Ça, ma chère Nostariat, je ne vous le fais pas dire. Mais il faudra bien expliquer à cette chose parlante ce qu'il doit nous permettre de faire pour sauver le monde. Voyez, être d'intellect limité, que la fiole que nous détenons permettra au monde d'Olydri tout entier de ne pas sombrer face à la faction du Chaos. Vous en expliquer le fonctionnement complexe du produit serait trop compliqué pour vos faibles connaissances en la matière. Nous vous faisons donc grâce des explications.

Pendant que les alchimistes parlaient, Tony s'interrogeait. Il savait qu'il les connaissait, mais d'où et depuis quand ? Il n'arrivait pas à se remémorer leur dernière rencontre. Aussi tenta-t-il de continuer la conversation.

* Mais dites-moi, ne vous aurais-je pas déjà croisé, il y a longtemps de cela ?

\- Sachez, que nous ne gardons pas en mémoire tous les incapables que nous voyons jours après jours. Ce serait totalement inutile.

\- Enfin, Nostariat, cette créature qui désire nous aider ressemble presque trait pour trait à une créature que notre potion a, quel malheur de se le rappeler, fait muter. À l’exception près que ce mutant ne possédait ni arme, ni ceinturon.

\- Certes, Bartémulius, mais quel être malheureux il a dû devenir, en être réduit à muter. Il doit certainement nous en vouloir, et je le comprends.

* Vous en vouloir de quoi ?

\- Mais de l'état dans lequel il doit être, pour sûr. Ce Smourbiff a eu la mauvaise idée de se prendre le contenu de notre fiole sur la tête et pfiouh, plus de Smourbiff, l'informa Nostariat.

* Et avez-vous vu en quoi ce Smourbiff a muté ?

\- Pour ça, jeune importun, nous craignons de ne pouvoir vous éclairer. Sans doute est-il désormais plus haut, peut-être a-t-il des cornes, des bras, un peu comme vous, qui nous regardez de si bas, je pense. Mais, que dis-je ? Par Fargöth, serait-ce vous, ce Smourbiff ?

* Oui, c'est moi, répondit fièrement Tony, qui esquissait déjà un large sourire. D'ailleurs, étant mon créateur, vous êtes en quelque sorte mon père par alchimie.

\- Argh !!! Cessez de dire des balivernes ! Si vous voulez être utile, éloignez-vous de nous ! Notre génie n'a pas besoin de perdre son temps avec des aberrations telles que vous ! Allez, ouste, du balai ! Retournez d'où vous venez. Et laissez-nous tranquilles.

* Mais, vous êtes mes créateurs. Vous ne pouvez renier votre acte, et ce que vous avez créé ! Revenez ici, si vous êtes les plus grands alchimistes de tout Olydri !!! leur cria Tony en dégainant, tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient.

\- C'est qu'il nous provoque en duel, ma parole ! Ça ne va pas se passer comme ça, pesta Bartémulius, rejetant sa cape et se rapprochant du Smourbiff en lui jetant des regards noirs.


	12. 11. Retrouvailles, Partie 2/2

Pendant ce temps, cachés derrière des buissons, Dark Avenger et Précieux observaient la scène avec attention. De ce qu'ils connaissaient de la quête, les réactions des alchimistes étaient inexplicables. Ils auraient dû donner la fiole à Tony, puis lui transmettre des consignes quant à son utilisation. Elle faisait partie d’un groupe d’items devant être transmis au Conseil des Trois Factions. Cette fiole contenait une potion qui protégerait les joueurs de la Faction du Chaos une fois de plus. Prendre le temps de converser avec le Smourbiff ou, visiblement, en avoir peur était donc loin d’être la réaction attendue.

* Chef, à votre avis, pourquoi Bartémulius semble-t-il effrayé face à Tony ? Ce n'est qu'un Smourbiff pour lui. Oh, regardez, le voilà qui dégaine !

\- Je ne comprends absolument rien de ce qui se passe, Précieux, tout comme toi. Mais j'aurais bien envie d'aller voir de plus près. Cette quête est possiblement importante pour les évents à venir. Du moins, disons qu'elle participe minoritairement au bon fonctionnement des événements. Je n'aimerais pas qu'elle échoue par notre faute, lui répondit Dark Avenger. Je n'ose pas imaginer les conséquences dans les factions.

Devant eux, la situation n'allait guère mieux qu'avant. L'ex-PK trépignait d'impatience quant à la possibilité de bondir pour aider Tony et retrouver ses anciennes habitudes de Player Killer sur les PNJ. Mais Tony semblait suffisamment contrôler la situation pour ne pas nécessiter l'aide du joueur. Quant à Bartémulius, il n'appréciait pas l'idée d'être provoqué en duel par un Smourbiff, et s'était saisi d'une courte branche, tentant de maintenir à distance Tony. Malgré tout, aucun des deux alchimistes n'avait de notion de combat.

* Comment pouvez-vous oser me renier ainsi ? Auriez-vous honte de votre création ? Pensez-vous que je ne suis toujours qu'un simple Smourbiff ? Je vois en vous la peur, la honte, l'horreur même de m'avoir retrouvé, de savoir que vous avez délaissé derrière vous un pauvre être qui n'a pu connaître de créateurs, de famille.

\- En aucun cas nous ne pourrons être pour vous une famille, Smourbiff. Nous sommes de puissants alchimistes et notre seul but est de protéger Olydri de tout mal, et d'éviter la propagation du mal. Aussi, si cela peut vous être utile, nous sommes peut-être dans l'obligation de devoir inventer un antidote à votre problème, si cette solution vous convient.

\- Nostariat, aurais-tu perdu la tête ? L'aider serait inutile. La seule solution reste de débarrasser le monde de cette créature, coûte que coûte. Hors de question d'imaginer un antidote. Notre génie ne s'occupe que de problèmes à l'échelle du monde !

* Bartémulius, seriez-vous donc prêt à me tuer pour sauver Olydri ? Seriez-vous devenu un bourreau et non un alchimiste ? Et de quel mal compteriez-vous protéger le monde ? De moi ? Qu'ai-je fait de mal ?

Derrière les buissons, Dark Avenger et Précieux entendirent cette partie de la conversation et, craignant la mort de Tony, ils sortirent de leur cachette. Qui pouvait dire ce qui adviendrait du joueur, par son statut particulier, en cas de perte de l’ensemble de ses points de vie ?

\- Bien le bonjour, alchimistes, entama l'avatar d'Antoine Gibbs, l'air de rien. Vous semblez effrayés. En quoi pouvons-nous vous être utiles ?

\- Enfin, des renforts ! Vous arrivez à temps, partisans de la Coalition. Pourriez-vous nous débarrasser de cette encombrante créature ?

* Encombrante créature ? Mais, ce n'est que Junior ! Même si Dark Avenger préfère qu'il s'appelle Tony. En tout cas, vous ne lui ferez aucun mal ! J'en donne ma parole à la Coalition !

\- Mais, ils sont du même camps ! Bartémulius, nous sommes perdus ! se lamenta Nostariat, déjà morte de peur.

\- Enfin, calmez-vous, nous ne sommes pas là pour vous tuer ou faire du mal. Juste pour aider Tony à démarrer sa quête. Sachez, alchimistes, que nous vous espionnions depuis tout à l'heure. Que vous ayez créé Tony ou non, on s'en fiche. On veut juste qu'il monte ses niveaux. N'allez pas nous faire croire que vous avez peur d'un Smourbiff niveau 17 ! Même armé, il ne pourrait pas vous tuer !

\- Quoi, vous nous espionniez ! Mais, c'est incroyablement malpoli, espèces de Sbourbiffs mal élevés ! Et puis, de quelle quête parlez-vous ? Ah, oui, la fiole. Toute cette peur, ce n'est guère bon pour le travail. Enfin, prenez cette fiole, ignoble créature, et aller la transmettre au plus vite auprès d'un Gagnetorith.

\- Oserais-je demander pourquoi un Gagnetorith ? s'interrogea Dark Avenger d'un ton détaché.

\- Sachez, inutile personne, que les Gagnetorith ont la main mise sur le commerce en Olydri. Aussi, il est alors évident qu'ils peuvent transmettre mieux que vous, et surtout plus rapidement que vous, cette précieuse fiole aux personnes compétentes, expliqua Nostariat. Nous aurions pu nous y rendre nous-même, si nous n'avions pas tant de travail à terminer pour endiguer la contamination du Mal Sombre au maximum.

* Le Mal Sombre n'est pas encore complètement stoppé ? J'étais persuadé du contraire, émit Précieux.

\- Chacune de nos précieuses avancées dans la composition de l'antidote sont malheureusement rattrapées par l'évolution du Mal Sombre. Il nous est alors difficile, mais assurément pas impossible, d'endiguer complètement la contamination. Voilà pourquoi vous devez tous trois apporter cette fiole à un Gagnetorith. D'ailleurs, un des leurs nous a croisé, il y a une bonne heure. Il se dirigeait vers Paröw, je crois. Ou Torith, je ne sais plus. Enfin, ce qui est certain, c'est que vous pourrez le rattraper en prenant ce chemin, vers le nord, voyez ?

* Nous ne partirons pas vers le nord, déclara Tony, qui avait déjoué leur piège. Vous essayez de nous détourner de notre but, qui est de vous aider. Vous prétendez que ce voyageur est parti soit vers Paröw, soit vers Torith. Ces deux villes Gagnetorith sont situées au sud de là où nous nous trouvons. Si vous nous mentez simplement sur cela, comment pouvons-nous vous faire confiance ? Le peut-on seulement ?

\- Si cela vous tente de perdre votre temps par le sud, allez-y. De toute façon, nous aurons vite fait de trouver des personnes plus aptes que vous à l'exécution de cette tâche.

\- Nous y arriverons, merci, affirma alors Dark Avenger en arrachant littéralement la fiole des mains de Bartémulius. Tony, Précieux, venez, nous avons une quête à accomplir.


	13. 12. Triste quête

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre final du triptyque de la quête de Bartémulius et Nostariat...

Dès que les trois joueurs se furent assez éloignés des PNJ, en direction du sud-est pour Paröw, Précieux se mit presque immédiatement à questionner Tony, qui gardait la tête basse depuis leur départ.

* Dis, Junior, qui sont Bartémulius et Nostariat pour toi ? Tu semblais bien les connaître.

* Ce sont mes créateurs, comme vous avez tous deux pu le comprendre. Mais ils me rejettent. Ils ne cherchent même pas à me connaître. Je suis perdu. Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour leur pardonner ce choix qu'ils ont fait de me renier.

\- Aller, Tony, on va t'aider. De ce que nous avons pu voir, certaines vérités et certains secrets sont parfois mieux enfouis que révélés. Malgré tout, tu n'as pas à porter seul ce fardeau. De plus, tu n'as pas à te sentir si vexé, ce ne sont que des PNJ. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, la prochaine fois, on vérifiera si tu connais ou non les PNJ des quêtes. Maintenant, il nous faut avant tout terminer cette quête. Comme ça, on sera débarrassés des deux horribles, pour quelques temps au moins.

* Certes. Tâchons d'oublier cet épisode troublant. Mais ils auraient pu faire un effort et se souvenir de mon existence. Je ne leur demande pas de savoir exactement qui je suis, juste que j'existe.

En réponse à cette dernière phrase, Dark Avenger regarda d'un œil conciliant et surtout compréhensif ce Smourbiff, que la peine qu'il avait reçu par l'indifférence des alchimistes avait blessée au plus haut point. Tandis qu'ils avançaient, Tony faisait tout son possible pour rester aussi neutre qu'il pouvait l'être, gardant la patte sur le pommeau de sa précieuse rapière noire, observant de temps à autres aux alentours si le Gagnetorith visé par la quête s'y trouvait.

Durant un temps assez court leur semblant infini, ils avançaient, Précieux et Dark Avenger tentant de remonter le moral de leur triste Smourbiff. Eux aussi réfléchissaient et se disaient que la rencontre aurait été dans l'intérêt de tous, si elle s'était déroulée sans accros de ce type. De plus, dans leurs prévisions, Tony devait réaliser seul cette quête, afin qu'ils évaluent tous deux ses capacités. Mais leur intervention avait fait se partager la quête entre les trois joueurs. Aussi, ce n'était plus de l’ordre du possible de partir et de le laisser finir seul la quête.

Le trio n'était plus composé de deux joueurs et d'une intelligence artificielle qui passaient le temps à jouer ensemble, mais de trois joueurs qui s'entraidaient et se soutenaient. Ce Smourbiff, qui s'était montré violent et brutal lors de sa découverte s'était depuis transformé en un joueur sensible, avec ses peines, ses faiblesses, ses souffrances et ses tourments. Il marchait devant, silencieux, semblant calme mais au fond, profondément blessé.

Tous avaient presque oublié l'objectif de la quête, Tony, qui continuait de marcher la tête basse, ne vit pas qu'il était à deux doigts de rentrer dans le Gagnetorith, alors qu'ils avaient à peine passé les Montagnes de Piqueciel. Celui-ci ne fut pas le plus content d'avoir risqué de tomber à cause d'un Smourbiff :

\- Enfin, faites attention ! Des gens passent sur cette route. Il n'y a pas que vous. Sinon, que me voulez-vous ? demanda-t-il alors que Tony faisait mine de commencer à répondre.

* Nous venons à votre rencontre de la part des alchimistes, Bartémulius et Nostariat. Ils nous ont confié cette fiole, répondit-il tristement en montrant le récipient en question. Il nous a été dit que vous devriez la transmettre je ne sais plus où. D'ailleurs, je crois me souvenir qu'ils ne nous l'ont pas précisé.

\- Croyez-vous que cela m'aide ? Si vous voulez être utile pour les alchimistes, allez plutôt confier cette fiole directement à Paröw, où Lord Moneillon est en déplacement. Là, le plus haut représentant Gagnetorith pourra être plus informé que moi quant à la marche à suivre pour l'avenir de ce produit. Mais si vous voulez y arriver aujourd'hui, dépêchez-vous, la ville fermera ses portes à dix-neuf heures trente précise. Aucune autre horloge dans tout Olydri n'est plus à l'heure que celles des villes Gagnetorith.

\- C'est dans à peine une heure et demie. Merci Gagnetorith. Précieux, Tony, allons-y. Mieux vaut arriver avant la tombée du jour.

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait, les trois joueurs, toujours en possession de la fiole, repartirent vers Paröw, droit vers l'est. Pour gagner le maximum de temps dans cette traversée, ils avaient prévu de prendre un passage étroit, constituant la jonction entre les Montagnes de Piqueciel au nord-est et d'Outretemps au sud-ouest plutôt que de prendre une large voie au sud. La marche se fit sans bruit, le plus calmement qu'il leur était possible de faire. Ils n'eurent presque aucun mal à franchir les montagnes. En effet, peu de joueurs qui avaient à traverser ces hauteurs se risquaient à prendre le passage, malgré sa sûreté et son calme. Aussi, les trois partisans de la Coalition ne rencontrèrent qu'un joueur de l'Empire, qui se dirigeait tranquillement vers son village de Perteruine. Aucun des joueurs n'avait d'intérêt à combattre durant cette période de trouble causée par l'arrivée du Mal Sombre et de la faction de Chaos, si bien que les différents entre les factions semblaient parfois inexistants. Bien qu'un léger frisson fût perceptible chez le joueur de l'Empire lorsqu'il croisa les deux PK. Sans avoir à braver des ennemis de toutes sortes, tous trois arrivèrent donc à Paröw, à peine un quart d'heure avant la fin de l'échéance donnée par le Gagnetorith.

Lord Moneillon, le plus haut représentant Gagnetorith, était dans un palais à la hauteur de sa grandeur, au cœur de la ville. Pour la remise de la quête, Dark Avenger et Précieux avaient convenu avec Tony que ce dernier irait seul rendre la fiole. Aussi, le brave Smourbiff, encore ému par la rencontre avec les alchimistes, se présenta face au maître des lieux, et lui confia l'objet tant attendu.

\- Je vous remercie pour votre acte, jeune et aimable Smourbiff. Maintenant que cet antidote est en notre possession, à nous Gagnetorith, nous allons pouvoir transmettre la formule aux Sources de la Vie, de la Mort et de l'Infini. Cela afin que tous les peuples qui leur ont prêté allégeance puissent bénéficier de la potion. Car, comme vous devez certainement vous en douter, continua l'intarissable Lord Moneillon, plus il existe d'êtres ayant rejeté l'influence du Chaos et du Néant sur Olydri, plus le commerce peut prospérer aisément et plus les Gagnetorith peuvent être influents. Mais cela, ce n'est que la fin d'une longue suite d'événements qui vont, grâce à vous et à l'apport de cet antidote, se finir bien vite, pour le meilleur qui puisse arriver en Olydri.

Suite à ce discours, Tony reçut pour récompense trois niveaux, ce qui le faisait arriver au niveau 20, et lui et ses deux camarades obtinrent quelques dizaines de crédits et de points d'expérience supplémentaires. Puis le haut représentant Gagnetorith se leva et invita le jeune Smourbiff à repartir pour de nouvelles quêtes. Dès qu'ils atteignirent les imposantes portes de Paröw, Dark Avenger, Précieux et Tony s'éloignèrent vers le nord-ouest, par les Montagnes de Piqueciel et la plaine d'Armorin, en direction de la haute tour Galamadriabuyak. Après quoi Lord Moneillon se retira à nouveau dans sa demeure, son richissime palais, attendant d'autres visites de joueurs venant rendre une quête ou tenter de devenir membre de la puissant Confédération Gagnetorith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A demain pour les quatre chapitres suivants! Et un passage par la Tour Galamadriabuyak...  
> Stay tuned!


	14. 13. Recherche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pour entrer dans la Tour Galamadriabuyak, il faut un groupe de quatre joueurs... Qui sera le quatrième?

Suite à cette quête de remise de fiole, le groupe repartit vers la tour Galamadriabuyak. Malheureusement, ils ne pouvaient y entrer à trois. Pour le premier étage, ils avaient fait appel à Papy PK, autre joueur de la guilde PK et également collecteur d'impôt de la Coalition. Mais pour le second étage, il était peu probable que celui-ci ait le temps de venir les aider. En effet, chez lui, à la maison de retraite, le réseau Internet devenait de plus en plus désastreux. D'ailleurs, ils s'étaient croisés il y a une petite semaine et l'avatar ne cessait de se pixeliser, le son était totalement incompréhensible et les mouvements lors des déplacements déplorables.

Aussi, il ne restait que peu de solutions à Tony et ses deux acolytes. Concernant ceux dont l'idée d'une aide était à bannir, ils firent rapidement le tour en citant Roxana, dont l'idée était à proscrire à vie, T-Man, qui aurait mieux à refaire que le second étage de la tour Galamadriabuyak, Amaras, pour lequel la question ne se posa même pas, Gaea, qui avait à assumer son nouveau rôle de chef de la Coalition, un de ses adorateurs Meumeuh, qui préférerait certainement rester « protéger » cette dernière. Nombres d'autres joueurs hauts niveaux, qui leur étaient connus, de la guilde Roxxor et de la Coalition tout entière auraient eu certainement cette même réaction quant à refaire l'étage bas niveau.

Leur cas était désespérant. Qui donc aurait accepté faire ou refaire avec eux le deuxième étage de la tour Galamadriabuyak ? Avec cet ex-PK, jadis la plus effroyable terreur d'Olydri ? Avec Précieux, ce fidèle joueur qui l'épaulait dans ces mauvais coups infligés aux joueurs bas niveau ? Avec ce Smourbiff, qui, face à ses amis n'avait pas le moins du monde l'air d'un Player Killer ?

Sortant de ces questionnements, Tony remarqua que ses deux camarades étaient eux aussi en proie à une profonde réflexion quant à l'individu qui pourrait les aider. Alors, le vaillant Smourbiff décida, pour se changer les idées, de s'éloigner, marcher quelques mètres. Il avançait, tranquille. S'il avait eu des pattes avant plus longues, il les aurait croisées dans son dos et aurait marché l'air pensif en faisait les cent pas. Il arriva assez rapidement à une petite clairière, où les rayons du soleil parvenaient réchauffer l'herbe fraîche, dans laquelle se prélassaient quelques familiers. Ce qui d'ailleurs surpris le PK. Soudain, il discerna un fin bruit de grattement, assez proche de lui. Il se saisit d'un coup de sa rapière, sauta en demi-tour et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec un joueur pour le moins inattendu. Là, Tony se senti perdu, face à la terreur de tout familier qui se respecte. Il voulait fuir, mais ne pouvait pas, tétanisé par la peur et surtout maintenu à près d'un mètre et demi du sol par Sparadrap, certainement le plus grand collectionneur de familiers de tout Olydri. Celui-ci était tout fier d'avoir capturé un nouveau Smourbiff sans trop de problème. Il voulut le mettre dans son sac, avec les autres familiers, mais Tony se débattit et manqua de peu de trancher la main du joueur de l'Empire. Ayant réussi à se dégager définitivement, le PK tint en joue Sparadrap, qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Ce Smourbiff lui en rappelait un autre, mais lequel ?

\- Je sais, déclara-t-il en surprenant Tony par sa vivacité, tu es le Smourbiff que nous avons rencontré avec Dark Avenger la dernière fois, non ? C'est mon copain, je lui avais dit qu'il pouvait te garder. Mais, waouh, tu es déjà niveau 20 ! GG ! Tu seras bientôt niveau 100, comme moi et Dark Avenger ! Et, c'est lui qui t'a offert tout ce stuff ?

Le pauvre Tony ne savait quoi répondre à l'emportement de Sparadrap, si content d'avoir retrouvé ce Smourbiff, qui avait pourtant bien failli le tuer à leur première rencontre. Aussi tenta-t-il de changer de sujet, en tentant cependant de garder l’avantage.

* Je joue toujours avec Dark Avenger, Sparadrap. Sache que nous allons bientôt réaliser le second étage de la tour Galamadriabuyak. Souhaiterais-tu te joindre à nous et à Précieux en tant que quatrième membre de notre équipe ?

\- Tu vas faire le deuxième étage de la tour Buyabuyak ? Mais c'est super ! Et tu dis avoir besoin d'un quatrième membre ? Bien sûr que je veux bien faire une instance avec toi ! Mais je ne suis pas certain que les groupes pour la tour puissent avoir des joueurs de différentes factions. C'est dommage.

* Ne nous décourageons pas. Retournons plutôt aux côtés de Dark Avenger et Précieux voir ce qu'ils en pensent.

\- D'accord, je te suis, conclut Sparadrap avant d'inviter ses familiers à rentrer dans leur maison et de cheminer aux côtés du Smourbiff.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'endroit où Tony avait laissé Dark Avenger et Précieux, ceux-ci étaient toujours plongés dans une telle réflexion qu'ils n'entendirent même pas Sparadrap arriver avec leur ami. Pour briser ce silence pesant, Tony commença à exposer la situation, manquant de réveiller les joueurs IRL.

* Mes chers amis, je crois que j'ai trouvé quelqu'un pour la tour Galamadriabuyak. Dark Avenger, le reconnaissez-vous ? Il était avec vous quand vous m'aviez découvert.

\- Que dis-tu ? Tiens, Sparadrap, répondit Dark Avenger du ton d'un chasseur ayant retrouvé sa proie, nos routes se sont pas prêtes de se séparer, on dirait. Et que viens-tu faire, aujourd'hui, termina-t-il d'un ton las.

\- En fait, c'est ton Smourbiff qui m'a amené ici. Il a dit que je pourrais vous être utile pour le deuxième étage de la tour Buyabuyak.

* C'est la tour Galamadriabuyak, faux-Noob.

\- Mais c'est méchant, ça ! Je ne suis pas un faux-Noob, je suis le chef de la guilde Noob !

\- De toute façon, je doute qu'un groupe composé de joueurs de deux factions différentes puissent faire l'instance. Il peut y avoir des joueurs de factions différentes dans deux groupes différents dans la même instance, d'accord, mais dans le même groupe, j'ai un très, très gros doute, expliqua Dark Avenger.

* Euh, chef, je viens de vérifier rapidement sur le forum officiel et dans le règlement du jeu. Et à première vue, je n'ai rien lu qui l'interdise… Que fait-on ?

\- Tu en es sûr et certain, Précieux ? demanda l'ex-PK, tandis que l'autre acquiesçait. C'est vrai que nous n'avons pas d'autre solution mais… Sparadrap, quoi ! Ce type est la malchance incarnée ! Il lui serait totalement impossible de refaire le deuxième étage, même pour lui.

* Chef, il est niveau 100. On peut essayer de lui faire confiance et puis, ça pourrait gonfler le nombre de preuve que Sparadrap est un faux Noob !

\- Mouais, bon, ok, tu m'as convaincu. Mais on fait ça uniquement pour avoir des preuves qu'il est un joueur haut niveau. C'est d'accord, Sparadrap. Puisque que visiblement, on peut créer des groupes de factions différentes, tu peux être notre quatrième membre. Partons sans plus attendre vers la tour Galamadriabuyak ! En avant !

\- Youpi ! Merci les copains ! Vous allez voir, avec moi, ça va aller super méga vite of the dead !

\- Précieux, commença l'ex-PK d'un ton las, je regrette déjà de l'avoir accepté dans le groupe.

* Dites-vous que ce n'est pas pour nous mais pour Junior, chef.

* Allez, bande de fainéants ! Nous avons à nous occuper d'un boss qui ne nous attendra pas si nous sommes en retard ! Dépêchez-vous, je veux pouvoir débloquer les niveaux 21 à 30 au plus vite !

Devant les trois joueurs courait et gambadait un joyeux Smourbiff armé, tout fier à l'idée d'affronter les difficiles dix niveaux suivants, tels des marches qui le mènerait à l'excellence, au niveau 100 ! Tout comme ses camarades, c'était quelque chose qu'il ignorait, mais il espérait du plus qu'il pouvait qu'un jour, il aurait peut-être la chance et l'honneur, le privilège d'accéder à une classe légendaire Smourbiff, taillée sur mesure pour lui par les développeurs, pour cet être combatif et déterminé à montrer au monde des MMORPG de quoi de simples familiers peuvent être capables avec un soupçon d'alchimie.


	15. 14. Le deuxième étage, Partie 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et c'est parti pour le deuxième étage de la Tour Galamadriabuyak!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans ce chapitre comme les prochains où des cinématiques seront présentées, celles-ci seront en italique.
> 
> Lymior Mendlence dessiné par mes soins. Excusez la qualité de l'image, le scan n'a pas rendu justice au contraste... Pour afficher l'image en plus grand, faire clic droit, et "afficher l'image".  
> Ne pas reposter/modifier/vous attribuer l'illustration sans m'informer/me créditer. Merci.

À peine quelques minutes plus tard, le groupe arriva à l'entrée de la tour Galamadriabuyak. Depuis le bas de la tour, celle-ci semblait imposante, surplombant tout visiteur de son immense ombre. Malgré tout, un monde bien plus vaste qu'on ne pourrait l'imaginer s'étendait à perte de vue dès les vortex menant aux étages franchis. Ils s'approchèrent, et d'un commun accord s'enfoncèrent dans les entrailles d'Olydri, plongeant dans l'inconnu, dans le passé du monde.

Dès le vortex traversé, et les environs repérés, ils virent le PNJ tant espéré, celui qui leur permettrait d'avancer dans l'étage. Il avait l'apparence d'un vieillard, dont la barbe blanchâtre, coupée à l'impériale, était surmontée d'une brillante moustache frisée et argentée, taillée finement. Ses petits yeux cernés lui conféraient un air fatigué et las. Impression qui n'était pas réfutée par ses longs cheveux gris et raides. Les habits qu'il portait, cependant, tranchaient avec cet aperçu un tantinet désuet et peu préoccupé que conférait sa chevelure. Il était en effet muni d'habits de haute qualité, malgré l'usure évidente, un tabar et des bas anciennement fort colorés, qui semblaient quelque peu délavées, utilisées depuis des lustres mais entretenus du mieux possible. Comme couvre-chef, il possédait malgré tout un majestueux tricorne de feutre noir de jais, garni à l'aide de plumes vaporeuses orangeâtes et rougeâtres. Il restait allongé sur des rochers, comme après plusieurs longues et difficiles heures de marche, sous le soleil de plomb qui régnait.

\- Voyageurs, je vous salue, commença le PNJ en faisant signe aux joueurs de s’approcher. Avant toute chose, j'apprécierais que vous m'aidiez à me relever. Merci, voyageurs. Par ce temps, on est mieux debout qu'allongé, croyez-moi. Je me présente, dit-t-il d'une voix faible, je suis Lymior Mendlence, et représente le village de Sartelin, sur le continent de Solmen. Je me dirigeais en toute quiétude vers Glacesang, mais ma route fut stoppée à l'endroit où vous me voyez par une troupe de brigands malfamés. Ils m'ont dérobé toutes mes économies mais aussi et surtout un cadeau, destiné à notre chef, le Général Helkazard. Il s'agissait d'une fourrure de Bourzou, vaillamment abattu par nos chasseurs, et qui devait orner le sol de sa demeure.

\- Le… Général Helkazard ? Ah, oui, c'est vrai. La tour nous renvoie dans le passé d'Olydri. J'avais oublié que la prise du pouvoir par Lorth Kordigän était si récente, remarqua Dark Avenger, qui s'étonnait.

\- Ces brigands, disais-je, m'ont tout dérobés. Ayant reçu une éducation martiale dans ma jeunesse, j'ai tenté de les rattraper avec mon arc, mais l'un d'entre eux, un mage, m'a arrêté dans ma course. Les événements suivants sont si douloureux que vous laisse en prendre connaissance à l'aide de cette pierre de souvenir, dans laquelle j'ai enfermé toute la scène.

Lymior Mendlence leur tendit alors la pierre en question, et les quatre joueurs furent plongés dans la cinématique de la bataille ayant opposée le représentant de la Coalition aux brigands.

_Alors que Lymior Mendlence était à terre, battu au combat par les voleurs, le nécromancien, semblant être leur supérieur, monta sur sa créature volante, un dragon noir entouré de volutes sombres et nauséabondes, puis il proclama, brandissant son sceptre :_

_\- Marchand, jamais les offrandes que ton village destinait à son chef ne le verront ! Si moi-même, je ne peux m'en emparer, sache que personne sur aucune des 99 lunes d'Arturis ne le pourra. Je l'affirme et le proclame en ce jour noir : que cette fourrure de Bourzou, morte, récupère son don de vie et que jamais elle ne puisse être battue ! Que ton chef maudisse ton village et tous les tiens ! Que jamais ce cadeau n'arrive à Glacesang ! Marchand, tu es tombé ici, tu périras ici ! Jamais plus tu ne te relèveras !_

_Suite à ces menaces, le nécromancien et ses acolytes partirent et disparurent dans les noirs nuages du crépuscule, dans le bruit infernal du feu ravageur. Près de Lymior Mendlence, la fourrure de Bourzou, inerte jusqu'à présent, se mouvât et partit subitement dans toutes les directions possibles. La malédiction du nécromancien était véridique et prenait vie en ce moment même._

Après cette vision horrifiante, Lymior Mendlence s'était évanoui, et n'avait émis plus aucun signe de vie jusqu'à l'arrivée des quatre joueurs.

\- Voyageurs, je sais que vous pourrez m'aider à récupérer les offrandes pour mon chef, le Général Helkazard. Je vous fais le serment de lui demander, à mon retour, de vous récompenser du mieux possible. Mais avant, votre rôle est de retrouver la fourrure vivante, et de la neutraliser.

* Comment sommes-nous censés neutraliser une fourrure invincible ?

\- Jeune Smourbiff, votre question est des plus intéressantes. Mais la fourrure peut être vaincue. Elle est revenue à la vie, et de la même façon que des morts-vivants, la forme de vie qu'elle abrite peut à nouveau être détruite et mourir définitivement. C'est cela que vous devez faire, pour permettre au Général Helkazard de recevoir son cadeau et aux voyageurs de parcourir ces terres sans craindre une attaque de fourrure de Bourzou vivante ! Rien que l'idée de cette aberration me terrorise autant qu'elle me fait sourire par son absurdité.

\- Mais pourquoi tuer un familier ? Il n'a rien fait.

\- Sparadrap, ce n'est plus un familier. Ce n'est qu'une fourrure sans âme. Il n'y a plus rien de vivant dedans. Et de toute façon, le Bourzou est déjà mort, expliqua Dark Avenger au plus assidu collectionneur de familiers de tout Olydri. Or, si tu laisses la fourrure de Bourzou libre et que tu ne la tues pas, elle pourrait tuer des Smourbiffs innocents. Est-ce vraiment ce que tu préférerais ?

\- Bah, non, mais ça m'embête quand même de devoir aller le tuer.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Bon, Lymior Mendlence, auriez-vous quelque chose à nous apprendre pour le battre ? Ou des exigences ?

\- La seule chose que je vous demanderai de respecter, voyageurs, c'est de ne battre la fourrure qu'au niveau des membres antérieurs et postérieurs de l'animal. En effet, comme vous pouvez vous en douter, cela rendrait mauvaise impression si un des tapis de la demeure du Général Helkazard était lacérée de toutes parts. Et les membres du Bourzou, le tanneur les découpera. Sinon, oui, j'allais oublier, mais étant de source magique, un simple coup de grâce porté physiquement ne pourrait atteindre le flux qui rend la fourrure vivante…

* Parfait, Lymior Mendlence. Par où est partie cette fourrure fugueuse ?

\- Vous semblez bien pressé de m'aider, jeune Smourbiff. Mais ne vous hâtez pas de trop, vous risqueriez d'effrayer la bête. Concernant la direction de sa fuite, je crois que c'était par-là, termina le représentant du village de Sartelin, en désignant de son doigt frissonnant une sombre grotte à l'allure terrifiante.


	16. 15. Le deuxième étage, Partie 2/2

Tandis qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans la grotte, un profond grognement se fit entendre. Il s'agissait sans aucun doute de la fourrure de Bourzou, qui se tapissait au fond de l'étroite cavité, en embuscade, attendant patiemment la venue d'un ou plusieurs joueurs à terrifier. Après quelques mètres, le groupe de joueurs arriva dans une large et haute salle souterraine, aux colonnades sculptées à même la roche. On pouvait percevoir un léger clapotement de l'eau qui coulait dans de petits bassins, ou encore le doux bruissement du vent qui s'engouffrait dans la grotte.

Soudain, ce calme fut brisé par un sourd grondement, provenant des entrailles de l'immense salle. Le Bourzou. Ils le virent tous les quatre, et furent parcourus d'un frisson, laissant alors transparaître leur appréhension. La fourrure de la bête s'approchait à grand-pas, mais d'un pas lourd. Les quatre joueurs eurent le temps de l'encercler. Dark Avenger et Tony, munis d'armes blanches, s'occupèrent des flancs et des membres, selon l'exigence de Lymior Mendlence. Quant à eux, Précieux et Sparadrap s'attaquèrent de plus loin au Bourzou.

\- Sparadrap, surveille ton mana, il faut que tu tiennes jusqu'à la fin du combat, lança Dark Avenger au joueur de l'Empire, tandis que ce dernier envoyait des sorts dans toute la salle.

\- Mais, c'est vous qui bougez trop, rétorqua-t-il. Je n’arrive pas à viser !

* Si tu veux aider, envoie des sorts de soin. Moi, je m'occupe du DPS distance, informa le mage de la Coalition.

* Comment le vaincre aisément ? Il n'a déjà plus de membre, se lamenta Tony.

\- Oh, non, Tony, cria Antoine Gibbs dans son micro, ne perds pas l'aggro, c'est toi notre tank par défaut, je te rappelle !

* Oui, et notre soigneur n'a pu être personne d'autre que Sparadrap, lança alors Précieux. Au lieu de soigner le boss, soigne-nous !

\- Mais Arthéon me disait souvent que ça leur faisait mal aussi aux morts-vivants, quand on les soigne !

* Certes, mais nous sommes déjà tous dessus avec notre DPS corps-à-corps pour Dark Avenger et moi, et distance pour Précieux. Tu dois nous soigner, Sparadrap ! Et toi, vile Bourzou, mesure-toi à ceux de ta taille, si tu ne veux pas servir de revers de manteau et non de tapis !

\- Oh, là, Tony, ça va ?

* Oui, c'est juste ma compétence provocation, répondit le tout fier Smourbiff, qui arrivait à peine au genou de la fourrure de Bourzou.

~~~

Dans le monde réel, chez les Lepape, Kevin, l'aîné, responsable de Sparadrap, était particulièrement fasciné par sa quête. Ce qui d'ailleurs étonna quelque peu son frère cadet, Thomas, qui dû mettre son avatar d'Ystos AFK quelques minutes, alors qu'il était en pleine réunion avec la guilde Justice, la plus puissante de l'Empire. Il s'approcha de l'ordinateur de son frère et fut assez surpris de le voir jouer en compagnie de deux joueurs de la Coalition, et pas des moindres : Dark Avenger et Précieux.

\- Euh, Kevin, peux-tu m'expliquer ce que tu fais dans la tour Galamadriabuyak, au deuxième étage, avec ces deux PK ?

\- On est en train de rusher Tony. Tu sais, je t'en avais déjà parler, l'autre fois, avec Oméga Zell. Et il est déjà niveau 20 ! Maintenant, il faut tuer la vilaine fourrure de Bourzou pour aider un représentant de la Coalition qui ne veut pas se faire gronder par son chef.

\- Tu parles de l'instance avec Lymior Mendlence ? On est tombé dessus, une fois avec la guilde Justice quand on cherchait de nouveaux artefacts. Elle est assez facile. En même temps, je l'avais faite en étant déjà niveau 70. Le truc, c'est que le coup final devra être donné soit par Précieux, soit par toi. Vous êtes les deux seuls à utiliser du mana, à ce que je vois.

\- Bah pourquoi, Thomas ?

\- Le Bourzou a été remis à la vie, mais à l'aide de la magie que le nécromancien a utilisée. Et la malédiction est scellée dans l'animal. Donc seul un sort peut rendre la fourrure inerte et morte. C'est la seule façon que je connaisse pour réussir cette instance.

* C'est parfait ! Écartez-vous. Je me lance et adieu Bourzou, lança Précieux avant d'envoyer une salve d'énergie sur la fourrure.

\- Zut, il a dû m'entendre te parler à travers ton micro, Kevin. Surtout, ne leur dis pas qui je suis dans le jeu.

~~~

De retour dans l'instance, Sparadrap se montrait tout fier d'avoir inconsciemment expliquer à son groupe comment réussir la quête. Précieux avait profité d'une faiblesse du Bourzou et surtout du fait qu'il ne lui restait qu'une centaine de points de vie pour lancer une vague d'énergie qui tua pour de bon le Bourzou.

* Je vous l'avais dit, chef, que Sparadrap est un faux-Noob. Vous avez bien vu comment il nous a tout dit pour vaincre la fourrure.

\- Oui, Précieux, je l'ai bien vu. En as-tu profité pour faire une capture d'écran ou une capture sonore ?

* Bien sûr ! Mais, dites-moi, chef, où est passé Tony ?

\- Et bien, il n'avait pas dû entendre quand tu nous as dit de nous éloigner. Donc, il doit être au cimetière.

* Mais non, je suis là ! Bon, je suis en fantôme, mais je suis là quand même ! Pourriez-vous me ressusciter ?

\- Mortus Reveillus ! Et voilà, maintenant, on est tous vivants, se félicita Sparadrap, qui venait fièrement de ressusciter Tony.

\- Parfait. Prenons la fourrure, et allons la rendre au PNJ, dit Dark Avenger en invitant les trois autre joueurs à le suivre vers la sortie de la grotte.

Peu de temps après être sortis de la grotte, alors que personne ne s'y attendait, un des brigands, vraisemblablement un Berserker, était placé devant eux, de sorte que rien ni personne ne pouvait s'échapper sans être repéré. Le Berserker ne possédait aucune autre arme que sa propre puissance corporelle. Il les attendait de pied ferme. Alors, Dark Avenger lâcha la fourrure sur le sol humide de la grotte, dégaina son épée, suivi de près par Tony qui tenait fermement sa rapière, et tous s'élancèrent à l'assaut du brigand. Précieux envoyait de quoi le blesser tandis que Sparadrap visait tant bien que mal pour soigner ses congénères.

~~~

\- Pour cette partie de l'instance, vous ne devez pas l'abattre, informa Thomas Lepape à son frère. Quand le Berserker n'aura que peu de points de vie, Lymior Mendlence apparaîtra derrière lui et lui donnera le coup fatal.

~~~

Dans l'entrée de la grotte, le combat traînait en longueur, Sparadrap soignant autant son groupe que le Berserker. Arriva malgré tout le moment fatidique, pour lequel le représentant de la Coalition arriva par derrière le brigand et lui tira une flèche en plein dos. Le boss tomba, raide mort.

\- Je vous remercie, voyageurs, de m'avoir aidé à récupérer l'offrande que mon village destine au Général Helkazard. Je vais dès à présent me remettre en route pour espérer arriver au plus tôt, confia Lymior Mendlence.

Il quitta le groupe et fit demi-tour pour repartir sur les chemins en direction des ports qui le mèneraient à Glacesang, laissant derrière lui les items tant attendus de la fin de l'instance.

À peine quelques minutes après le départ du PNJ, les quatre membres du groupe firent l'inventaire de la récompense. Elle était composée de 200 crédits supplémentaires pour chacun, 750 points d'expérience, quatre utiles potions pour améliorer ses performances en mana et en agilité, ainsi que quelques items forts attrayants. Parmi ceux-là, Tony reçut un exemplaire du tricorne de Lymior Mendlence à la vaporeuse plume rougeoyante, lui octroyant de nombreux atouts en matière de camouflage, agrémenté d'un brin d'esthétisme. D'autres items furent répartis entre les trois autres membres du groupe, Sparadrap recevant sa part malgré sa faction différente, qui semblait alors oubliée l'espace d'un instant.


	17. 16. Discussions, Partie 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deuxième chapitre de Discussions... Bienvenue chez la Guilde Justice!

Dans les lumineuses salles du Palais Olivion, quartier général de la guilde Justice, Ystos le druide retrouva sa guilde, peu après avoir dû s'absenter pendant que son frère rejouait le second étage de la tour Galamadriabuyak, avec l'intrigue du PNJ Lymior Mendlence. Le jeune druide arriva donc à sa guilde, parmi les plus puissantes de tout Olydri.

\- Bien, Ystos, commença le chef de la guilde, le mage Heimdal, peut-on enfin savoir pourquoi tu es parti en pleine réunion, tout à l'heure ?

\- Si je vous le disais, je crains que vous ne me croyiez pas, répondit l'intéressé.

\- Développe, l'encouragea alors le numéro un de tout l'Empire, le puissant Guerrier du Crépuscule Fantöm.

\- Oui, explique-toi un peu. Ton acte vaudrait à tout prétendant le refus immédiat de son admission dans la guilde, poursuivit alors Rubis, la sœur de la respectée DRH Saphir. Comme tu en fais déjà parti, et depuis longtemps, j'espère pouvoir faire abstraction de ce manquement à tes obligations administratives, comme participer aux réunions de la guilde.

\- Et voilà, faut toujours argumenter, avec vous, les filles. Les MMORPG devrait être réservés qu'à la gente masculine, observa le misogyne Oméga Zell. Et puis, quand est-ce qu'elle revient Saphir ? Quand toutes les intrigues seront finies et bouclées ?

\- Si vous me laissiez le temps de parler, je pourrais espérer expliquer, lâcha Ystos, alors que les autres joueurs semblaient l'avoir rapidement oublié. Bon, Oméga Zell, tu connais un peu le sujet, c'était le thème de la discussion que nous avons eus avec mon frère, quand il était venu nous retrouver à la Vallée des Vents Hurlants.

\- De quoi ? Ah, tu parles de ce "familier PK" ?

\- Un "familier PK"… Hum, intéressant.

\- Oui, Heimdal, mais ce n'est pas tout, il peut monter ses niveaux et vient de terminer le second étage de la tour Galamadriabuyak il y a tout juste une heure.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour aller lui régler son compte, alors ?

\- Pas si vite, Rubis, lui dit Fantöm. Ystos, tu dis qu'il a terminé le deuxième étage. Seul ?

\- Non, il semble avoir été adopté par la Coalition et était accompagné de Dark Avenger et Précieux, de la guilde PK. Comme il fallait quatre joueurs, ils ont croisé mon frère et il a été leur quatrième membre.

\- Étrange, j'ignorais que la composition des groupes parcourant la tour pouvait être mixtes vis-à-vis des factions. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de le savoir, mais ça peut toujours être utile.

\- Je l'ignorais tout comme toi, Fantöm. Mais le fait qu'ils aient réussis l'instance ensemble semble prouver que c'est le cas. Ce qui est d'autant plus étonnant, c'est qu'il possède son propre stuff. D'ailleurs, dans la tour Galamadriabuyak, il a reçu le tricorne de Lymior Mendlence en trophée.

\- Ystos, réalises-tu qu'un Smourbiff joueur, armé, aussi habile et agile que tu le décris peu devenir dangereux, d'autant plus pour nous qu'il est dans la Coalition.

\- Je sais, Heimdal, c'est pourquoi je suis revenu aussi vite que j'ai pu pour vous exposer la situation. En même temps, il ne fait que monter ses niveaux.

\- Pour le moment, peut-être, admit Saphir. Mais nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Bon, Oméga Zell, Fantöm, vous avez déjà des intrigues avec la faction du Chaos, donc il ne reste plus que Heimdal, Ystos et moi. Jibédix ne va pas pouvoir nous rejoindre de sitôt, je l'ai déjà encouragé à enquêter sur l'antidote contre le Mal Sombre, voir comment la fin de la quête se profile.

\- Bah, et Castörga ?

\- Il est au front, en train d’entraîner les recrues, Oméga Zell. D'ailleurs, tu devrais y aller aussi. Si tu veux ta furie légendaire, mieux vaut t'échauffer avant la suite de quête. Il me semble qu'il a établi le camp au Bastion d'Undgart.

\- Parfait, pour un PGM tel que moi, ce ne devrait être qu'une formalité, affirma Oméga Zell tandis que la DRH par intérim semblait exaspérée par ce comportement, sentiment partagé par le numéro un de la faction et le reste de la guilde.

Pour clôturer cette discussion, chacun retourna là où il était attendu, et Ystos, accompagné d'Heimdal, partit en direction de la tour Galamadriabuyak, dans l'espoir que le groupe composé de Dark Avenger, Précieux, Tony et Sparadrap s'y trouvait encore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, c'étaient les quatre chapitres du jour! J'espère que vous avez apprécié. Vous pouvez laisser un commentaire ou un kudos (ou les deux 🤗).  
> A demain pour la suite!


	18. 17. Hacker versus PDG, Partie 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quand le Smourbiff PK est seul, il ne reste pas seul longtemps...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contrairement aux précédents chapitres alternant IRL et IG, celui-ci et le suivant ne séparent pas les paragraphes IRL et IG.

Lorsque Ystos et son chef de guilde Heimdal parvinrent au pied de l’impressionnante tour Galamadriabuyak, le groupe des trois joueurs de la Coalition et de celui de l'Empire était déjà en chemin pour de nouvelles quêtes, de nouveaux exploits à accomplir. Du moins, ils avaient prévu de faire cela, après avoir profité IRL d'un temps de repos, ou de travail pour certains, amplement mérité. Sparadrap s'était déconnecté peu après l'instance, suivi de près par Dark Avenger et Précieux. Tony, lui, intelligence artificielle, restait là, à les attendre et le programme se déconnectait automatiquement après un quart d'heure d'inaction. C'était ainsi que Charles-Antoine Donteuil avait prévu le logiciel, afin que le Smourbiff puisse jouer seul, mais sans rester à la merci de n'importe quel Player Killer. Du moins, ce fonctionnement était prévu en attendant que Tony monte ses niveaux. Malgré tout, quand il s'agissait de faire se connecter l'IA, il suffisait à n'importe quel joueur qui le connaissait d'appeler le Smourbiff via le canal vocal ou le chat intégré au jeu, et celui-ci apparaissait. La plupart du temps, il s'agissait de Dark Avenger ou de Précieux, la majorité des joueurs du jeu ignorant totalement l'existence même de Tony.

Ce jour-là, le familier restait seul, attendant durant quart d'heure avant sa déconnexion. Il semblait AFK, entre les arbres des hauteurs des Montagnes d'Outretemps, vers lesquelles lui et Précieux s'étaient avancés avant que ce dernier ne se déconnecte. C'est à ce moment que quelqu'un de redouté dans tout Olydri apparut devant le Smourbiff. Quelqu'un qui terrifiait, rien qu'à l'idée qu'il pouvait détruire un avatar d'un simple clic de souris. Mais il était aussi le père IRL du redoutable Judge Dead, maître du jeu en chef. Cette personne, plus évitée encore que n'importe quel joueur aux points de réputation absents n'était autre que Tenshirock le Hacker.

Depuis que Philippe Saquebien avait retrouvé son fils Théodore dans le monde réel, ils devaient tous deux supporter une thérapie familiale. Or, ces jours-là, sur un commun accord, ils firent abstraction de cette thérapie et revinrent à leurs activités principales. Aussi, si Philippe Saquebien avait repris les commandes de Tenshirock le Hacker, son fils était parti prendre des nouvelles au siège même de Neuropa Entertainment, auprès du puissant PDG de l'entreprise, Charles-Antoine Donteuil, son patron.

Quelques jours avant d'avoir décidé de cette pause dans la thérapie, tous deux avaient vadrouillé quelques temps sur Keos, où l'attention du père du maître du jeu avait aperçu une chose étrange, que n'avait visiblement pas remarqué son fils en parcourant les chemins. Alors, depuis ce jour, il s'était mis en tête de retrouver cette créature intrigante et de l'analyser, en bon hacker qui se respecte.

Le jour tant attendu de leur pause thérapeutique, Théodore Saquebien était arrivé depuis deux ou trois heures quand Charles-Antoine Donteuil se mit à lui parler de ce nouveau joueur contrôlé par une intelligence artificielle, fraîchement créée par deux autres IA. Évidemment, cela intrigua le fils du hacker, se demandant presque si son père n’y était pour quelque chose. Aussi, il demanda à voir la créature, afin mieux se rendre compte de son importance dans le jeu.

Chez lui, Philippe Saquebien avait déjà pris les commandes de son avatar Tenshirock, et comptait bien découvrir ce qu'était ce qui semblait être un joueur, avec une taille et une apparence de Smourbiff. D'ailleurs, il n'eut aucun mal à le localiser et se connecta tout près de lui. Mais une autre épreuve que simplement retrouver un Smourbiff l'attendait. Alors que son avatar s'approchait, nonchalamment, l'épée sur l'épaule, il commença à questionner Tony :

\- Alors, dis-moi, qui es-tu, petit joueur sans défense ? Pourquoi avoir choisi cet avatar, si frêle, si mince, et si… désarmé ?

* Je ne suis pas désarmé, et ne le serais jamais, affirma Tony, dégainant mais ne faisant perdre aucun point de vie au Hacker, pourtant surpris par une telle réactivité.

« Étrange, pensa-t-il pour lui-même, d'habitude, les joueurs s'enfuient plutôt que de me tenir en joue et d'essayer de me blesser. Voyons ce que je peux tirer de cette chose. »

\- Pourquoi t'en prends-tu à moi ? questionna-t-il en adoucissant la voix Je n'ai fait que te parler.

* Vous avez supposé que j’étais désarmé. Je ne fais que vous prouver le contraire.

\- Ma foi, tu m'épates, jeune joueur, personne n'a jamais réussi à me tenir tête autant que toi, termina Philippe Saquebien en baissant la voix, lorsqu'il découvrit sur son autre écran l'adresse d'où provenait le signal qu'émettait le Smourbiff. Oh, tu habites à la Défense, c'est ça ?

* La Défense ? Où est-ce ? Je ne connais aucun lieu de ce nom en Olydri.

\- Bon, ton cas est véritablement bien avancé, poursuivi le Hacker tandis que Tony s'interrogeait sur la signification de toutes ces paroles qui lui paraissaient totalement emberlificotées. Tu es tellement imprégné de ce monde virtuel que tu en oublies le vrai monde extérieur. Mais sache que tu peux réussir à te convaincre de retourner vivre convenablement, avec de vrais êtres humains.

\- Bon, m'entendez-vous ?

\- De quoi ? Je n'ai jamais vu de toute ma carrière un cas aussi grave que le tien. Tu n'as rien écouté de ce que je t'ai dit. Tu m'ignores totalement. D'ailleurs, tu écrivais, et maintenant, tu parles, preuve que tu dois pouvoir me parler pour sortir de l'impasse dans laquelle je t'ai envoyé.

\- Un, deux, un deux, je pense que le signal est bon, Monsieur Donteuil. Le Smourbiff parle.

\- Mais, c'est quoi ce charabia ?

\- Bon, euh, juste un instant, s'il vous plaît. Je vais faire simple. Papa, c'est Théodore. Je suis à Neuropa Entertainment, comme prévu, poursuivit le fils du hacker. Et Charles-Antoine voulait me montrer une créature que Bartémulius et Nostariat avaient créés dans une de leurs expériences. Comme c'était original, le Smourbiff est devenu un vrai joueur, plutôt qu'une simple intelligence artificielle PNJ. Bon, maintenant, je laisse la parole à Monsieur Donteuil, qui profite que la créature ne soit pas avec des joueurs pour découvrir enfin en profondeur ce qu'il a installé dans le jeu. Déconnecte-toi !

\- De quoi ?!

Sitôt après cette explication assez fantastique, Philippe Saquebien, bien décidé de ne pas rester en reste malgré le fait qu'il a dû déconnecter son hacker dans la seconde, se mit à fouiller les codes d'accès de la créature, tout en se rappelant cette scène en mémoire.

\- Comment ai-je pu me faire prendre ainsi dans le piège ? Il n'y avait rien dans ses codes qui aurait pu me faire comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une ancienne IA et non d'un véritable Smourbiff qui a simplement subi les maltraitances de ces deux alchimistes de malheur. Et puis, pourquoi Charles-Antoine a-t-il installé lui-même un nouveau joueur aussi particulier dans le jeu sans en parler à Théodore. Il est son MJ en chef, tout de même ! J'aurais pu, non, j'aurais dû trouver un moyen de me mettre au courant de ça.

Alors, bien décidé à ne pas en rester là, Philippe Saquebien, le temps que sa programmation fasse effet dans le jeu, continua d'observer attentivement le Smourbiff, qui s'en allait plus profondément dans les Montagnes d'Outretemps, contrôlé par Charles-Antoine Donteuil. Invisible derrière lui, une ombre de code parmi les programmes, Tenshirock le suivait, désireux de mieux connaître cette étrangeté de pixels, qui pourrait peut-être un jour, il le craignait désormais, devenir ce à quoi tout Hardcore Gamer digne de ce titre espérait ressembler. Tout comme Spectre, Amaras et Fantöm en leurs temps, ce Smourbiff pouvait parfaitement, par son originalité, son efficacité en tant que joueur, rameuter de nouveaux addicts de par le monde, par-delà les terres, les montagnes, les océans. Ce serait un désastre pour le hacker, malgré toutes les nouvelles possibilités de trouver comment délivrer ces pauvres âmes en peine du "joug virtuel", comme il caractérisait souvent les jeux-vidéos en ligne. Après s'être avancé de quelques pas, Tony s'arrêta net, dans une clairière à mi-hauteur des Montagnes d'Outretemps. De là, on pouvait voir d'un coup d’œil non seulement les plaines d'Armorin ou de Centralis, ainsi que la vallée des Vents Hurlants, mais aussi, on distinguait au loin la capitale de l'Empire, la technologique Centralis. Au nord, on entrapercevait, derrière l'arbre de Sourcelame, le lac sacré de Cristalys, dans lequel le reflet des lumineux soleils emplissait le ciel de tout leur éclat.

Derrière Tony, Tenshirock marchait d'un pas sourd, presque sournoisement, presque près à s'élancer sur l'animal pour découvrir ce que dissimulait cet étrange familier dans ses codes de données. Alors, saisissant sa souris d'ordinateur, Philippe Saquebien se décida de jouer un tour au patron de son cher fils. D'un coup, Tony se leva de la pierre sur laquelle il s'était assis, et partit subitement vers les hauteurs.

Réactif, Charles-Antoine Donteuil avait repris aisément le contrôle, ce qui, en tant que créateur du jeu, était assez normal. Il emmena le Smourbiff plus en direction du Fort Solace, vers l'extrême sud-ouest des Montagnes d'Outretemps.

Décidé à ne pas se laisser prendre la vedette de sitôt, Tenshirock réattaqua et envoya le pauvre familier se promener dans les bois du nord-est, sombres et humides.

S'ensuivirent de longues minutes de duel entre, d'un côté, le PDG de Neuropa Entertainment et créateur d'Horizon, et de l'autre Tenshirock le Hacker. Tous deux menaient l'autre du bout d'un clic de souris, obligeant son adversaire à se risquer encore un peu plus, lors de chaque tentative de prendre définitivement le contrôle de Tony. Charles-Antoine Donteuil avait pour avantage d'avoir créé le jeu et d'en connaître les moindres recoins, tandis que Philippe Saquebien, en bon hacker, connaissait lui de nombreux moyens de faire flancher le PDG et de s'octroyer une petite victoire personnelle.


	19. 18. Hacker versus PDG, Partie 2/2

Ce duel virtuel paraissait traîner en longueur, aucun des deux participants ne souhaitant évidemment céder la victoire que chacun espérait sienne.

À Neuropa Entertainment, derrière son patron, le surveillant presque d'un air inquiet, Théodore Saquebien redoutait que la véritable identité de Tenshirock finisse par atteindre les oreilles de Donteuil. Si celui-ci apprenait que son maître du jeu en chef avait pour père le fameux hacker, c'en serait fini et il risquerait de perdre son précieux travail, tout comme lui-même avait fait perdre à de nombreux joueurs hors-la-charte leurs précieux avatars.

Dans les Montagnes d'Outretemps, la tension était à son comble, entre Philippe Saquebien et Charles-Antoine Donteuil. L'un voulut faire redescendre le Smourbiff dans la vallée, l'autre le faire monter au sommet pour énerver son adversaire, et cela, durant plusieurs longues minutes. Tous deux enchaînaient les activités contradictoires, tantôt du repos contre l'attaque d'un arbre innocent, tantôt la chasse de familiers trop confiants contre l'affûtage strident de la précieuse rapière noire en corne de Tovinga.

Ces joutes in-game semblaient ne jamais vouloir se finir. À vrai dire, aucun des deux rivaux, entre Charles-Antoine Donteuil et Tenshirock n'aurait laissé l'autre gagner facilement. C'était une question d'honneur pour les deux compétiteurs. Il ne fallait en aucun cas faillir et laisser l’adversaire remporter la victoire. Du côté de Neuropa Entertainment, ç’aurait été une honte pour l'entreprise, du côté de Tenshirock, une frustration qui resterait profondément ancrée dans sa mémoire.

Plusieurs mètres plus bas, Antoine Gibbs se connecta après une dure après-midi de labeur au commissariat et une des premières choses qui attira son attention, en bon représentant de l'ordre et PK qui se respecte, fut cet inattendu bruit de combat. Des lames s'entrechoquaient dans un vacarme infernal. D'un bond, Dark Avenger s'élança vers l'origine de la bataille. Là, il fut certainement le joueur le plus étonné de tout Olydri quand il remarqua que ce, ou plutôt celui qui causait toute cette agitation assourdissante n'était autre que Tony. Pour le moment, aucun de ceux qui le dirigeait n'avait remarqué sa présence, pourtant non anodine.

Derrière son patron, Théodore tremblait de tous ses membres à l'idée que l'identité de son père soit découverte, tandis que Charles-Antoine Donteuil, lui, vociférait derrière son écran d'ordinateur :

\- Ah, Tenshirock, satané hacker, je me doute que c'est toi ! Si tu penses pouvoir me vaincre, détrompe-toi ! Ce n'est pas un hacker tel que toi qui va me priver de ce Smourbiff ! J'ai avec moi toute une armée de développeurs qui n'attendent qu'une chose, la chute du grand Tenshirock le Hacker !!!

\- Mon cher Donteuil, lui répondit Philippe Saquebien de son habituel ton calme, calculateur et manipulateur, tu crois sérieusement que je serais capable de me faire ainsi avoir ? Ne sois pas si dupe. Tu disais vouloir une chute, en voilà une !

Alors, le hacker fit danser ses doigts sur son clavier, et Tony se mit lui aussi à danser, en se déplaçant dangereusement vers le bord de la falaise. Charles-Antoine Donteuil ne contrôlait plus rien. C'était à peine si les touches de son clavier n'allaient pas voler dans la pièce entière, obligeant Théodore à se munir d'une pochette pour ne pas recevoir de projectiles. Le PDG de Neuropa Entertainment devenait ivre de rage à l'idée que son possible nouvel élément d'évent ne lui réponde plus. Ce serait parfaitement catastrophique pour son jeu, en plus du rachat d'un nouveau clavier de gaming.

Dans les Montagnes d'Outretemps, Tony continuait de danser, sous le regard amusé de Papy PK, alors que son réseau Internet lui avait permis de se connecter. Se promenant dans les environs, il avait rejoint Dark Avenger, qui semblait lui aussi apprécier le surprenant spectacle qu'offrait le Smourbiff.

\- Mais dites-moi, jeune homme, c'est qu'elle a bien évoluée, votre bébête, depuis la tour Galamadriabuyak. Je me souviens très bien, ce n'était encore qu'un frêle Smourbiff. Mais, 'dame, irait-il pas trop en direction des falaises ? C'est qu'il va bientôt tomber ! Oui, allez donc le récupérer, poursuivit le doyen de la guilde PK.

Dark Avenger s'était déjà mis à courir vers le précipice, avant que Tony n'y glisse. De justesse, il rattrapa le Smourbiff, toujours dansant, avant une chute fatale.

L'apparition surprit tant Charles-Antoine Donteuil et Philippe Saquebien que tous deux faillirent faire tomber leur ordinateur de leur bureau.

\- Eh bien, Tony, que faisais-tu donc à danser ainsi ? Tu aurais pu te tuer, lui rappela Dark Avenger, peu content que le Smourbiff ait ainsi risqué sa vie.

* Je ne sais pas précisément ce qui s'est passé. Je suis monté, j'ai failli redescendre dans la vallée, puis aller au sommet. À un moment, je crois me souvenir que je me suis reposé, que j'ai lacéré un arbre, continua Tony, montrant de sa courte patte un tronc de conifère en piteux état. Il me semble que je suis parti à la chasse aux familiers, mais tout devient de plus en plus flou en moi. À vrai dire, j'ignore presque totalement ce qui a pu véritablement se passer ici. D'ailleurs, je ne t'ai même pas vu arriver, avec Papy PK. Et pourtant, j'aurais dû vous remarquer.

\- Bon, et bien, les jeunes, il semblerait que nous ne soyons guère plus avancés, commenta Papy PK, qui les avait tous deux rejoint. Que diriez-vous de repartir vers Glacesang ? Si la faction avait connaissance de cette jolie petite créature, cela pourrait devenir fort captivant, maintenant que mon réseau Internet me laisse tranquille.

Dans le monde réel, dans son bureau, Charles-Antoine Donteuil ne revenait pas de cette arrivée subite de l'ex-PK. Tout s'était enchaîné si vite. La prise du contrôle du SAM par Tenshirock, le risque de chute, l'intervention in extremis de Dark Avenger. Le PDG de Neuropa Entertainment ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Aussi, le temps de faire un point sur les événements et le temps de se recentrer sur ce qui importait pour l'avenir de son entreprise, il proposa à Théodore Saquebien de sortir et d'aller patienter dans la pièce voisine. De là, ce dernier ne perdit pas une seconde et se hâta d'envoyer plusieurs SMS stressés à son père, afin de le convaincre de lâcher prise et de laisser le Smourbiff tranquille, pour la stabilité de son travail. Après d'une dizaine d'envois infructueux, Tenshirock se décida enfin à lâcher l'affaire, mais pour une toute autre raison.

Parallèlement à ces messages, chez lui, Philippe Saquebien demeurait tout aussi surpris que Charles-Antoine Donteuil. Après tout, pourquoi ce satané joueur était apparu juste à ce moment ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir laissé le Smourbiff réaliser une magnifique chute libre jusqu’au bas des falaises ? En même temps, son adversaire d'une joute se serait bien vite déconnecté, et il n'y aurait plus eu de plaisir à découvrir la créature sans challenge. Aussi, pensif de ce qui venait de se dérouler sur son écran, il s'affala sur son canapé, après avoir déconnecté son hacker, et réfléchit. Toutes ces nouvelles informations quant à la complexité des intelligences artificielles qui peuplaient Olydri devenaient chaque fois plus intéressantes que les précédentes. Si deux alchimistes de malheur pouvaient par erreur créer une telle créature, à ses débuts presque inoffensive, qu'en serait-il si un autre PNJ, un personnage bien plus puissant et dangereux tel que Lorth Kordigän, arrivait à faire de même volontairement, avec des effets bien plus dévastateurs, à la manière des Lucans avec Tabris ? Ce serait une bonne manière d'inclure un défi supplémentaire au jeu… Tant de nouvelles trames scénaristiques qui permettraient d'augmenter le succès toujours grandissant d'Horizon… et qui accroîtraient la quantité de nouveaux addicts, pour le plaisir des plans tordus de Tenshirock le Hacker, redouté et craint de tous.


	20. 19. Faction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pour le moment, il manque quelque chose au joueur Tony le Smourbiff PK... Mais pas pour longtemps...

Après une nuit de repos IRL bien mérité et surtout non troublé, Dark Avenger, Précieux, Papy PK et Tony se dirigèrent vers le continent d'Örn. Dès qu'ils y seraient, ils s'orienteraient pour arriver du côté de Glacesang, capitale de la Coalition.

Mais avant de prendre à Paröw le bateau qui les y mènerait, ils décidèrent de tester les compétences de Tony en tant que Player Killer. Aussi, arrêtés à la Plaine de Partokin, tous les quatre se mirent à l’affût d'un quelconque joueur à tuer.

Arriva un mage niveau 15 de l'Ordre. Tony l'attaqua de sa lame, et l'envoya au cimetière sans autre forme de jugement. Il fit de même avec une dizaine d'autres joueurs, aux niveaux oscillants entre 1 et 19. Les victimes du Smourbiff représentaient toutes les classes existantes et étaient soit de l'Empire, soit de l'Ordre, bien que ces derniers fussent bien moins nombreux. Durant une de ses dernières victoires, Tony mit à mal un paladin niveau 23, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire, et encore moins à ses mentors, qui restaient tranquillement en retrait, cachés derrière d'épais buissons.

Malgré tout, un moment plus sombre ne tarda à arriver. Sur le chemin menant à Paröw, un jeune élémentaliste du feu de niveau 17 marchait tranquillement, sans prêter attention au Smourbiff, qu'il trouvait d'ailleurs assez amusant, à s'attaquer ainsi à des joueurs, et malgré tout, à triompher. Aussi, il ne prit aucunement peur quand Tony s'avança dans sa direction, il trouvait même cela plutôt plaisant, un Smourbiff armé. Ce point étant d'ailleurs une des clés de voûte de l'habilité de Tony, car il suscitait l'étonnement et l'intérêt des joueurs qui par conséquent s'approchaient et se faisaient la plupart du temps embrocher. Mais là, il s'agissait d'un joueur de la Coalition. Tony continuait de s'approcher et, d'un mouvement calculé, fendit l'air de sa lame tranchante, enterrant dans le même temps les rires de l'élémentaliste.

~~~

Le même jour, de retour au bureau de son patron après le combat de la veille, Théodore Saquebien reprenait des nouvelles du Smourbiff, et s'enquit d'un point sur lequel le PDG et ses développeurs ne s'était pas encore arrêté.

\- Monsieur, ce familier, a-t-il une faction, un nom ?

\- Une faction ? Disons que quand je l'ai remis dans le jeu, je l'y ai remis en tant que joueur, expliqua le créateur d'Horizon. Donc, comme tout joueur, il a la possibilité d'activer ou non son curseur. Mais sinon, à l'heure actuelle, non, il n'a pas encore de faction à proprement parler. De ce que j'ai pu voir, ce Smourbiff a été adopté par la Coalition. Mais, pour le moment, comme il n'a pas de curseur activé, il n'a d'une certaine manière, pas de faction officielle.

\- Dans ce cas, comment pourrait-il en avoir une ? Car s'il joue dans la Coalition, peut-être serait-il judicieux de le munir d'un curseur neutre, que l'intelligence artificielle compléterait elle-même en temps voulu.

\- Le problème, c'est que le seul curseur neutre qui existe, c'est celui des joueurs rejetés. Or, les points de réputation du Smourbiff ne permettent pas l'affubler de ce statut. De toutes façons, il n’a pas de nom.

\- Mais, pourquoi alors ne pas faire en sorte que les joueurs qui l'accompagnent puissent lui donner eux-mêmes un pseudo et une faction. Et en attendant que cela se fasse, il pourrait être munir d'un curseur blanc, proposa le fils du hacker. Après tout, c'est une couleur neutre qui n'est pas celle des joueurs rejetés.

\- C'est une idée judicieuse, constata Charles-Antoine Donteuil. Mais, il faudrait de préférence attendre que le Smourbiff soit déconnecté, et un curseur blanc apparaîtra à sa prochaine connexion.

\- Pourquoi attendre ? Le curseur pourrait parfaitement apparaître au-dessus du Smourbiff, lentement ou non.

\- Parfaite idée, fit le patron de Théodore Saquebien en marquant un court temps de réflexion. Allons tout de suite activer le curseur, et faire de ce Smourbiff Alchimiquement Modifié un joueur à part entière, conclu-t-il, entraînant son Maître du Jeu à sa suite, pour l'épauler dans la création du curseur tant attendu.

~~~

Dans le jeu, pour le moment, tout se déroulait comme si de rien n'était, excepté le fait que Tony venait tout juste de tuer un joueur de la faction de ses mentors, qui d'ailleurs s'approchaient tous les trois, d'un pas qui n'annonçait que peu de bonnes nouvelles.

\- Enfin, Tony, pourquoi l'avoir tué ? Il est de notre faction ! vociféra Dark Avenger, peu enclin à accepter ainsi la mort d'un de ses alliés.

* Mais, de quelle faction parles-tu ? Je ne suis pour le moment dans aucune faction aux yeux de tous.

\- Mais c'est bien vrai, ça, commenta Papy PK. Si je regarde dans mes options, vous n'êtes, jeune Smourbiff, dans aucune faction. Aussi, il est compréhensible que ce joueur de la Coalition soit en quelque sorte votre ennemi… Tout comme nous, d'ailleurs. Vous n'avez par conséquent commis aucune erreur en l'attaquant, et ce aux yeux de toutes les factions, même de celle du Chaos. Il n'y a que pour vous, ancien camarade de la guilde PK, que c'est ennuyeux.

* Mais, peut-être existe-t-il un moyen de le faire entrer dans la Coalition ? demanda Précieux. Après tout, il joue depuis suffisamment longtemps avec nous pour qu'il soit considéré comme un partisan de Lorth Kordigän.

\- Si tel était le cas, j'apprécierais savoir comment te faire entrer dans une faction.

\- Dites-moi, jeunes joueurs, est-ce ma vue qui baisse ou notre ami Smourbiff est surmonté d'un léger nuage ?

* Je doute que ce soit vous, Papy PK, acquiesça Précieux. Je le vois aussi.

\- Je le distingue également. Mais il semble s'épaissir, constata Dark Avenger. Tony, sais-tu ce qui se passe ?

À ce signal, le Smourbiff, auparavant courbé, se redressa et se mit à débiter de la voix robotique de Destin, le tutoriel du jeu :

\- Chers joueurs, vous vous trouvez en présence du joueur connu sous le nom de Smourbiff Alchimiquement Modifié. Depuis peu, il lui est possible d'avoir un nom, ainsi qu'une faction, et vos paroles ont déclenché le processus dit de faction et de nomination. Si un curseur de couleur blanche apparaît, cela est parfaitement normal. Vous voyagez depuis suffisamment longtemps avec ce Smourbiff pour avoir la charge de le nommer. Malgré tout, le choix de la faction reviendra à l'intelligence artificielle.

À ces mots, les trois joueurs restèrent consternés. Peu après, remis de ce discours troublant puisque inattendu, Dark Avenger brisa le silence :

\- Bon, dans ce cas, on est tous d'accord pour qu'il se nomme Tony ?

* N'était-ce pas plutôt Junior ?

\- Mais non, Précieux, rétorqua Papy PK. C'est Tony ! C'est pourtant facile à retenir.

* Mais, mais, c'est de moi qu'il s'agit ! Ne puis-je pas avoir d'avis ?

\- Ah, ça y est, c'est le rébellion. On est sermonnés par un Smourbiff ! Enfin, aimable jeune joueur, nous t'en prions, donne-nous ton précieux avis, conseilla Papy PK.

* Précieux ? Non, il n'aura le même pseudo que moi !

* Mon pseudo ? Les seuls que je me connaisse sont Tony et Junior. Mais, j'oserais préciser que je n'ai pas de Senior, et que de toute manière, j'ai un faible pour Tony.

\- Alors, c'est décidé, c'est Tony, confirma Dark Avenger. En revanche, je pense que c'est ton fardeau d'inclure ton pseudo dans ton curseur.

* Mais de quel fardeau parles-tu ? Je me fais au contraire une immense joie à me donner ce pseudo, confia l'heureux Smourbiff, tandis que son curseur immaculé s'assombrissait pour écrire en toute majesté son tout nouveau pseudonyme, qui le suivrait désormais dans tous ses exploits, par-delà les frontières les plus reculées d'Olydri.

\- Ah, qu'il est beau, qu'il est fier notre Tony, avec son magnifique curseur, et ce nom qui résonnera bien vite dans les hautes colonnades des longs couloirs des immenses palais d'Olydri !

\- Dites-moi, Papy PK, je comprends que tout cela ait de quoi émouvoir, mais soyons rationnels, Tony est niveau 20, enfin, niveau 21 depuis notre passage dans la plaine de Partokin. Et même étant le seul Smourbiff joueur d'Olydri, je doute qu'il puisse être si célèbre si rapidement… Euh, par contre, as-tu choisi ta faction définitive, Tony ? Le choix crucial, c'est maintenant.

* Oui, dis-nous donc si on peut rester ou s'éloigner afin de protéger nos points de vie.

* Croyiez-vous sincèrement que je serais si peu reconnaissant envers mes appréciés mentors ? Je ne serai jamais aussi lâche pour ceux qui m'ont presque tout appris, révéla Tony, tout en transformant son curseur pour lui conférer la rougeoyante teinte de la Coalition !


	21. 20. Enquête

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Retrouvons la Guilde Justice dans leur recherche de Tony...

Durant tout ce temps que Tony avait successivement passé avec Tenshirock, Charles-Antoine Donteuil, puis Dark Avenger, Papy PK et Précieux, le groupe de quatre joueurs ne s'était guère déplacé que dans les Montagnes d'Outretemps, puis la Plaine de Partokin. Parallèlement à leurs avancées, de l'autre côté de la Plaine, Heimdal et Ystos avaient continué leur recherche du Smourbiff. Pour le moment, en vain.

Dans les Montagnes, ils avaient pourtant entendu le vacarme causé par Tony contrôlé par Tenshirock et Charles-Antoine Donteuil, mais croyant qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'une simple querelle entre joueurs, ils avaient considéré inutile de risquer de perdre du temps. Aussi avaient-ils poursuivi leur route au-delà des sommets enneigés.

Arrivés sur la Plaine, ils n'ont tout d'abord rien aperçu de particulier. Mais au bout de quelques minutes à peine, alors que le jeune druide et son chef de guilde commençaient à douter de la direction qu'ils avaient emprunté, tous deux furent assez surpris de constater de nombreux fantômes d'avatars déambulant. Alors, s'approchant d'un d'entre eux, qui était de l'Empire, ils le questionnèrent :

\- Dis-nous, joueur, entama Ystos, peux-tu nous expliquer pourquoi autant de fantômes sont là ? Partokin n’est pourtant pas une plaine de combat.

\- Comment, vous ne savez pas ce qui se passe ? Et bien, je vous ferais savoir, avec tout le respect que j'ai envers la guilde Justice, que là-bas, figurez-vous qu'un Smourbiff nous a tous tué, moi, et d'autres joueurs de factions ennemies, répondit brusquement l'intéressé.

\- Toujours ce Smourbiff ! Il faut le retrouver avant qu'il ne s'attaque à d'autres joueurs, décida Heimdal. Mais avant, un conseil, reprit-il en se tournant vers le pâle spectre translucide, retrouve ton corps, et ressuscite !

\- Croyez bien, monsieur Heimdal, que j'apprécierais beaucoup me présenter vivant à des membres de la guilde championne de l'Empire, mais, je viens de créer cet avatar, je n'ai pas de Pierre de Résurrection en stock, et si j'y retourne, je vais encore me faire tuer à coup sûr !

\- Aucun problème pour ça, fit Ystos en rendant la vie à ce malheureux d'un léger sursaut de bâton. Bon, merci de tes indications, et allons-y !

Suite à cette rencontre, le druide et le mage rencontrèrent de nombreux autres morts bas niveau, à n'en pas douter des victimes du Smourbiff. Ce qui fut cependant étrange, c'est que, comme l'avais malheureusement remarqué Dark Avenger et ses acolytes auparavant, Tony envoyait au cimetière des joueurs de toutes les factions. Malgré tout, ils parvinrent assez proche de Paröw pour commencer à apercevoir des PNJ, la plupart étant des marchands ou des soldats chargés d'assurer la sécurité de la ville. À l'un d'entre eux, ils adressèrent la parole en ces termes :

\- Soldat, aurais-tu remarqué qui que ce soit d'inhabituel dans les environs, aujourd'hui ?

\- Quelque chose d'inhabituel ? Vous voulez rire ! Tout ce que je vois à longueur de journée, ce sont des marchands de tout Olydri, qui viennent le temps d'un marché ou surtout s'installer. Donc, non, rien à signaler, partisans de l'Empire.

\- Pas même un Smourbiff, de cette taille environ, proposa Ystos en mettant sa main à hauteur de genou, qui serait vêtu et surtout armé ?

\- Et bien, maintenant que vous le dites, quatre voyageurs, dont le familier que vous décrivez sont passés il y a presque un quart d'heure, répondit le PNJ en désignant une tour au sommet de laquelle se situait une magnifique horloge ornée de ferronneries. Ils se sont dirigé en direction du port marchand, si cela peut vous aider.

\- En direction du port marchand… Ainsi, ils auraient l'intention d'embarquer ?

\- Je l'ignore. Mais si ça peut être utile, le prochain navire part dans cinq minutes en direction de Furanör, une île perdue dans l'océan de Flosanfin. Non, je plaisante, elle n’est pas si perdue, sinon les Gagnetorith ne prendraient pas le peine d'y aller ! Suite à cette escale, la nef repartira vers Örn, et accostera au port de Veilleloin, situé à moins de deux lieues du village.

\- Merci pour toutes ces indications. Ystos, nous n'avons plus une seconde à perdre, reprit Heimdal alors qu’ils s’éloignaient, le soldat leur souhaitant bonne chance derrière eux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que vous avez apprécié les quatre chapitres du jour! N'hésitez pas à laisser un kudos ou un commentaire!  
> D'ici deux jours, le premier tome sera terminé... Stay tuned!


	22. 21. Filature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Retrouvons nos deux membres de la guilde Justice dans leur filature du Smourbiff Tony!

Après avoir rencontré ces joueurs morts, victimes du Smourbiff, et ce joyeux garde de la ville, Ystos et son chef de guilde passèrent les portes, décidés à trouver leur cible. À peine passées les murailles de la fortifiée ville marchande de Paröw que déjà ils le virent. Le Smourbiff. Il était là, devant eux, mais semblant presque entouré de gardes du corps, avec Dark Avenger, Précieux et Papy PK à ses côtés. Il fallut donc changer de tactique. Tenter d'attraper Tony brusquement par derrière et chercher à lui soutirer des informations sur sa nature aurait été impossible dans cette ville, surveillée sans relâche. Surtout, cela aurait été indigne d'un joueur issu de la prestigieuse guide Justice, d'autant plus pour son chef. C'est à ce moment qu'ils repérèrent un élément intriguant au-dessus du Smourbiff. Son curseur, alors qu’il avait décimé des joueurs de sa faction. Son curseur, avec son nom mais aussi et plus spécialement sa couleur, la vive couleur flamboyante de la Coalition, qui flottait, le surplombant et montrant toute la majesté que Tony pouvait représenter.

Dans le monde réel, le joueur responsable de Papy PK, fit, d'un malheureux coup de coude, tomber un crayon de son bureau, puis se pencha, et par inadvertance déplaça son avatar en s'appuyant sur le clavier.

De ce fait, dans le jeu, d'un coup, Papy PK se retourna, obligeant les deux membres de l'Empire à se cacher légèrement derrière des tonneaux amassés près d'une porte. Peu après cette fausse alerte, Ystos se pencha sur la rue, afin de repérer une fois de plus le groupe qu'ils suivaient. Malheureusement, les quatre joueurs de la Coalition eurent le temps de s'éloigner et étaient déjà bien avancés vers le port. Précédé du mage, il s'élança alors dans la même direction, quand celui-ci pila net.

\- Ystos, le garde nous a dit qu'ils prendraient certainement le prochain bateau. Pourquoi ne pas nous y embarquer et les retrouver sur le pont ?

\- Brillante idée, mais dans ce cas, dépêchons-nous, il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps.

À peine cette décision prise que tous deux s'enfoncèrent encore plus profondément dans la ville Gagnetorith, se dirigeant toujours plus vers le lieu d'embarcation. Ils continuaient à courir, ayant parfois le malheur de renverser une carriole en équilibre ou de bousculer un groupe de joueurs promeneurs ou des PNJ qui n'avaient pas le temps de s'écarter suffisamment.

\- Le bateau est là ! Dépêchons, lança Heimdal à Ystos, qui le talonnait.

Devant eux, l'imposant colosse de bois s’apprêtait à lever l'ancre. Aucune trace apparente du groupe de Tony sur le pont. Du mieux qu'ils purent, ils s'arrangèrent à distance avec l'équipage pour monter in extremis. Arrivés sur le pont du navire, ils reprirent leur souffle, et firent le point sur la situation.

\- Bon, on est arrivé suffisamment près de là où le Smourbiff et les trois joueurs devraient se trouver. Maintenant, reste à savoir s'ils sont toujours sur le pont, auquel cas, il faudrait nous trouver une sorte d'alibi pour notre présence ici, ou s'ils sont en cabine, auquel cas il faudrait savoir si on essaye de les en sortir ou d'attendre qu’ils en sortent, expliqua Heimdal en exposant la situation.

\- Le pont est assez petit, et nous n'y sommes pas nombreux. Juste quelques PNJ et joueurs, mais aucune trace de leur présence, à première vue, constata Ystos.

\- Donc, on espère qu'ils ont bien pris une cabine. On essayera de les trouver pendant la traversée, sinon, on devra attendre l'escale à Furanör. En espérant qu'ils mettront le nez dehors.

\- Et que nous ne nous soyons pas trompé de bateau. Il y en avait deux en partance de Paröw, au même horaire, mais l'autre contournait Keos par le sud pour accoster sur Solmen, informa le druide. Je l'avais remarqué quand nous sommes arrivés au port. Le soldat ne nous avait pas informé de ça, en arrivant à Paröw.

\- Aucun souci. D'après ma carte, nous nous dirigeons bien vers l'est.

\- Mais, finalement, que cherchons-nous à savoir sur ce Smourbiff ? Car, de ce que j'ai pu voir depuis l'écran de mon frère et tout à l'heure, il m'a tout l'air de n'être qu'un joueur avec une apparence de familier.

\- Certes, et justement. Ça remonte déjà à quelques jours voire quelques semaines, mais j'avais entendu parler d'un Smourbiff Alchimiquement Modifié, qui tuait d'un coup des nouveaux joueurs à l'aide d'une branche. Sur le moment, je n'y ai pas prêté beaucoup d'attention, mais quand tu es revenu pour nous parler de ce familier, il m'a semblé que ce pouvait certainement être celui qui était surnommé SAM. Donc, dans un premier temps, notre but serait de savoir s'il s'agit en effet de la même créature. Pour la suite, nous verrons en temps et en heure.

Le temps passait lentement sur le navire, qui avançait calmement au gré des flots. Parfois, quelques vagues plus élevées que les autres réveillaient les passagers et l'équipage. Sur les embarcations, il n'y avait guère de quêtes haut niveau à accomplir pour passer le temps. Juste quelques marchands demandant par moments l'aide d'un joueur pour trouver acheteur, ou à la recherche d'un quelconque objet à récupérer pour le revendre par la suite. Malgré tout, les trajets sur l'océan de Flosanfin permettaient, quand aucune créature ne se montrait, de profiter de l'occasion d'augmenter ses connaissances en matière d'astronomie si l'on voyageait de nuit, ou en pêche si l'eau ne se mouvait pas de trop. De toute façon, jamais cette ligne reliant Paröw à Veilleloin n'avait été très attaquée voire parfois endommagée par des prédateurs tels que les redoutés des Léviathans. Ceux-ci préfèraient en effet les eaux mortelles et plus chaudes des Rivages Sud, au nord-nord-est de l'île de Piratas.

Ce genre de trajets, tel celui que Heimdal et Ystos empruntaient en ce moment, étaient parfois si calmes et tranquilles qu'ils en devenaient monotones voire déprimants. Si le mage n'avait pas de reroll, le frère IRL de Sparadrap, cependant, ne se priva pas de mettre son druide AFK pour rejoindre son assassin pour une quelconque quête avec la guilde Noob autre part sur Olydri.

Quelques mètres au-dessous d'eux, dans une salle du navire, le groupe de Tony préparait leur arrivée sur Örn et expliquait au Smourbiff l'importance pour la faction de compter dans ses rangs une telle créature. Papy PK était aux anges, et attendait avec impatience le débarquement au port de Veilleloin, depuis lequel ils partiraient vers Glacesang et la Citadelle d'Astradär, quartier général de la guilde Roxxor, nemesis incontestée de la guilde Justice. Le principal des informations délivré, Tony s'enquit sur la possibilité qu'il avait d'aller se dégourdir les pattes sur le pont, étant donné la confortable stabilité du navire. Ayant obtenu le feu vert pour sortir, il s'en alla donc gaiement vers l'extérieur, l'air frais emplissant ses poumons. Il respirait la joie de vivre.


	23. 22. Entrevues, Partie 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deuxième chapitre d'Entrevues... je pense que vous pouvez deviner avec qui Tony va converser ^^

Sur le long pont du navire, le frêle Smourbiff tenait de son mieux sur ses courtes pattes, afin d'éviter de glisser d'un côté à l'autre du sol trois fois trop ciré et humide du temps marin. Poli comme il était, il ne manquait en aucun cas de souhaiter le bonjour aux passagers, tout comme aux membres de l'équipage qu'il croisait. Et ce, même si la plupart ne lui rendait pas la politesse. Aussi, arriva le moment où Tony aborda Heimdal, toujours accoudé sur la rambarde, le regard vers l'horizon. Celui-ci trouva d'abord élégant et courtois que ce petit Smourbiff, qui ne dépassait pas son genou, soit aussi aimable. Peu après, il se dépêcha tout de même de contacter Ystos, afin que celui-ci reprenne le contrôle de son druide. Heureusement, ce dernier venait justement de finaliser une quête avec son reroll, et n’eut aucun mal à se déconnecter. Tentant de retenir Tony, qui désirait repartir dans sa promenade, le mage le félicita d'abord sur la qualité des étoffes composant sa cape, cadeau de Balakior, ou encore le cuir de son tricorne, issu du second étage de la tour Galamadriabuyak. Le Smourbiff, toujours jovial, répondait tranquillement, sans trop se soucier de ses paroles. Bien au contraire, il trouvait plutôt charmant et presque normal qu'on lui adresse tant de politesses. Le premier moment auquel il commença à douter de la franchise des flatteries, ce fut quand Ystos revint auprès de son chef de guilde en lui demandant comment se déroulait l'interrogatoire. Ce à quoi il s'efforça de répliquer, quand Tony s'étonna du terme employé, qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'une tournure de phrase, certes peu adaptée dans le contexte. C'est alors que démarrèrent les questionnements les plus cruciaux.

\- Dites-nous, Smourbiff Tony, vous qui possédez autant d'accessoires, cette cape, cette rapière, ce chapeau, comment vous les êtes-vous procurés ? Je doute que vous ayez pu tous vous les payer, entama Heimdal.

* Sachez, partisans de Keynn Lucans, que ma rapière me fut achetée par de braves partisans de mon chef, Lorth Kordigän. Ma cape me vient d'un cadeau de l'aimable Gagnetorith Balakior, et cet élégant tricorne, d'un dénommé Lymior Mendlence. Cela vous suffit-il comme informations ?

\- Merci pour ces précisions, mais, vous dites que l'on vous a acheté la rapière, poursuivi Ystos. Qui donc ?

* Je doute que vous les connaissiez. La Coalition est si peuplée que deux de ses membres seraient capables de se nommer de la même manière.

\- En effet, c'est un risque à prendre, constata le druide. Mais dans l'Empire et l'Ordre, de tels cas de figure pourraient également se produire. Aussi, peut-être connaissons-nous les personnes qui vous aident.

* Et qui me dit que vous ne leur chercheriez pas noise ? Je ne vous connais pas et même si je vois que vous êtes niveau 100, et dans la meilleure guilde que l'Empire compte dans ses rangs, puis-je faire confiance à des inconnus ? Pour vous, un exemple entre beaucoup d'autres possibles, donneriez-vous la moindre information à quelqu'un comme Amaras, qui est votre ennemi, alors qu'il possède pourtant une solide réputation dans son camp ?

\- Vous n'avez pas tort. Mais en aucun cas nous ne voudrions du mal à ceux qui prennent soin d'un être civilisé tel que vous. Cela devient assez rare, par les temps qui courent, expliqua le mage.

Peu à peu, Tony sentait que les questions et les réflexions devenaient de plus en plus sensibles, quant à ses mentors, ses capacités, et tant d'autres points qu'il ne révélait en aucun cas. Chaque fois, il répondait de façon abstraite, omettant les détails les plus cruciaux, ne divulguant jamais une quelconque information capitale. Cela lui aurait en effet valu de nombreuses représailles de la part de ses appréciés tuteurs.

Dans la cabine, Dark Avenger, Papy PK et Précieux s'activaient. Le mage avait croisé depuis peu un matelot et il s'était avéré que l'escale à Furanör approchait à grand-pas. Aussi, il fut rapidement décidé judicieusement qu'il fallait en avertir Tony, qui n'était toujours pas revenu de sa sortie sur le pont. D'un commun accord, Précieux fut désigné pour informer le Smourbiff de la nouvelle. Celui-ci monta donc vers le pont du long navire. Arrivé à la porte donnant sur l'escalier reliant les différents étages de l'édifice marin, il fut surpris d'apercevoir entre les cordages deux membres de la guilde Justice. Et pas des moindres. Leur chef, le mage Heimdal et certainement le meilleur soigneur de l'Empire, le druide Ystos. Prenant peur, le joueur de la Coalition remarqua un détail qui n'était pas pour lui plaire : Tony, qui discutait tranquillement avec leurs ennemis. De frayeur, il rebroussa chemin pour s'enfoncer une fois encore dans les entrailles du bateau, et retrouva ses acolytes. Leur expliquant la situation en détail, le mage paraissait désemparé. Maintenant que la guilde Justice avait pris contact avec Tony, qu'allait-il se passer ? Il fallait trouver une solution pour permettre de joindre le Smourbiff sans risquer d'attirer l'attention sur lui. C'est donc tout naturellement que le canal de discussion fut privilégié.

Toujours sur le pont en train d'éviter élégamment les questions, Tony reçut un message de la part de Papy PK, ceci manquant presque de le surprendre. Le sujet du texte était très simple et clair et résidait en ces quelques mots : « Tony, tâche d'écourter la conversation poliment et revient auprès de nous immédiatement. » Inutile de le dire deux fois au Smourbiff, déjà, il se préparait à prendre congé de Heimdal et Ystos.

* Messieurs, je comprends que vous puissiez être intrigué, mais il me faut cependant repartir préparer mes bagages, car j'aperçois que nous arrivons sous peu à Furanör. Ce fut un plaisir de converser avec vous. En espérant que cette occasion se renouvelle, je vous souhaite la bonne journée.

\- Mais tout l'honneur était pour nous, Tony, si vous acceptez que nous vous appelions par votre pseudonyme, approuva le chef de la guilde Justice. Tout comme vous, j'espère que nous aurons à nous revoir.

\- Si vous avez besoin de préparer quelque chose avant l'escale, nous vous en prions, allez-y, compléta le druide.

* Je vous en remercie. À une prochaine fois peut-être, messieurs, conclu Tony, en s'éloignant furtivement vers la porte, avant de rejoindre au plus vite son groupe dans leur spacieuse cabine.

Arrivé auprès de l'expéditeur du message d'alerte et des deux autres joueurs, Tony ne manqua pas de s'enquérir sur la raison de tant de craintes. La réponse fut aux antipodes de ses possibles attentes.

\- Tony, ces joueurs, avec lesquels nous t'avons vu discuter, sont des joueurs de la guilde Justice, expliqua Dark Avenger.

Le Smourbiff, qui connaissait déjà cette information, acquiesçait.

\- Tu n'es donc pas sans savoir qu'ils sont les ennemis jurés de la Coalition, plus encore que l'Empire tout entier. Ils sont l'équivalent de la guilde Roxxor pour la Coalition du côté de l'Empire, d'une certaine manière. Enfin, c'est même plutôt ça. Toujours est-il qu'il est assez dangereux de leur adresser ainsi la parole. Qui sait ce qu'ils pourraient te faire dire ? Ce pourrait devenir catastrophique, pour toi, pour nous, voire pour la faction ! Tu n'es encore qu'un frêle Smourbiff qui ne connaît pas la complexité du monde environnant. Il faut rester sur ses gardes en permanence. Même nous, nous devons faire attention. Tu constitues une proie facile pour eux, ils peuvent te faire dire tout et n'importe quoi.

\- Dites-moi, Dark Avenger, ne serait-ce pas un comportement de parent, quasiment de père, que vous avez là ? Je dois avouer que jamais je ne vous ai vu dans un tel état. Ça en devient presque troublant, admit Papy PK.

\- Enfin, je ne te permets pas, répliqua subitement l'intéressé. Tony est un être qui nécessite toute notre attention et surtout notre affection. Il nous faut l'aider à se hisser vers les sommets, vers le meilleur qu'un Smourbiff puisse réaliser ! Sans cela, tout ce que nous faisons pour lui depuis le début n'aura servi à rien. C'est tout bonnement inconcevable !

* Certes, chef, mais, peut-être allez-vous un peu loin, là… On sait tous les trois que Tony est unique en son genre, mais de là à avoir un tel comportement paternel, il y a une grande différence.

* Bon, vous ne me demandez pas mon avis, mais le voici quand même : moi, ça ne m'embête absolument pas que vous adoptiez une telle attitude envers moi. Au contraire, si vous réagissez ainsi, je pense ne pas avoir à risquer de me retrouver un jour seul. C'est plutôt une bonne chose, vous ne trouvez pas ?

\- Oui, en effet, on sera toujours là pour toi, Tony, quoiqu'il y ait, tu pourras toujours compter sur nous trois, confia l'ex-PK. N'est-ce-pas ?

\- Pour sûr, protégeons-le, notre brave Smourbiff, assura le doyen du groupe.

* Jamais nous ne te laisserons tomber, Tony ! Sois-en certain, certifia Précieux.

Durant tout ce temps, depuis que le familier avait pris congé de Heimdal et Ystos, ceux-ci étaient revenus sur la discussion qu'ils avaient pu avoir avec l'animal. Ce Smourbiff, aussi étrange qu'il pouvait paraître, était pourtant une créature fascinante et possédant des informations qui auraient pu être utiles aux deux joueurs de l'Empire.

\- Ce Tony nous a bien mené en bateau, il ne cessait de nous répondre, mais sans jamais entrer dans le vif du sujet, exposa le chef de guilde. S'il y a au moins une qualité à relever, c'est qu'il fait preuve d'une habilité remarquable sur ce point.

\- D'accord, mais justement, il n'a rien dit, ni concernant son existence de Smourbiff joueur, ni concernant ceux qui l'accompagnent, compléta le jeune druide. Pour ce dernier point, on ne peut se permettre de ne rien savoir. Ça changerait totalement la donne qu'il joue avec des joueurs qui nous sont inconnus, ou avec des joueurs que nous connaissons.

\- D'autant plus que la majorité des joueurs de la Coalition que nous connaissons sont des joueurs haut niveau, voire dans le top dix. Malgré tout, j'ai du mal à imaginer ce type de joueurs avec un Smourbiff ! Et ce, même si l'animal semble déterminé à se trouver une place importante.

\- Donc, nous pouvons aisément oublier la guilde Roxxor. Aucun de ses joueurs ne perdrait du temps avec un Smourbiff, même si celui-ci est à première vue totalement autonome.

\- De même avec la guilde PK, alors, fit Heimdal, pensif. Je doute que Roxana accepterait un de ses joueurs avec un familier, de quelque sorte que ce soit.

\- Pas forcément. Une fois que le reroll de Gaea était venu jouer avec la guilde Noob, j'ai entendu parler du collecteur d'impôts de la faction, un certain Papy PK, à qui elle ne voulait évidemment pas confier un seul de ses crédits.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle, commenta le mage.

\- Moi non plus. Toujours est-il que, vu comment j'en ai entendu parler, il n'a pas semblé être le plus combatif de la Coalition, et pourrait parfaitement connaître ce Tony. Et il est dans la guilde PK.

\- Mmm, être dans la guilde PK et ne pas être combatif, c'est assez risqué. Mais là-dessus, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire. Après, Roxana, c'est certain qu'elle ne joue pas auprès de cette créature. Le mage, Précieux, je ne saurais le dire, je ne le connais pas assez pour me faire un avis, et Dark Avenger…

\- Il n'est plus dans la guilde PK, le coupa Ystos. Il a été viré par Roxana, après une énième défaite contre mon frère. Enfin, contre l'avatar de mon frère qu'il m'arrivait de contrôler ou le bâton cheaté de Tenshirock, se reprit-il en repérant l'air étonné de son chef. Après, il est vrai que je le vois difficilement avec un Smourbiff, quoique… Regarde donc derrière toi.

En réponse à ce conseil, Heimdal se retourna et vit sortir des entrailles du navire le groupe complet de Tony, ce dernier en tête, qui se dirigeait vers la sortie du pont, préparé à descendre à l'escale à Furanör.

\- Il semblerait que nous ayons notre réponse, fit le mage de l'Empire. Viens, mettons-nous à couvert. Moins ils sauront que nous sommes là, mieux se sera, j'espère.

Discrètement, les deux membres de la prestigieuse guilde Justice s'effacèrent dans la fine ombre de l'embrasure d'une porte, d'où ils pouvaient surveiller le Smourbiff et ses accompagnateurs. Ceux-ci ne se préoccupaient pas le moins du monde des autres passagers, et étaient fin prêts à débarquer sur Furanör, pour ensuite prendre le prochain navire en direction de Veilleloin, et ainsi se séparer des deux joueurs qui les suivaient. Silencieusement, l'ancien membre de la guilde PK se détourna vers la porte derrière laquelle étaient Heimdal et Ystos. Il les fixa d'un regard presque moqueur. Un de ces regards qui en disent long. Il savait qu'ils avaient pu discuter avec Tony. Il savait par ce dernier que les deux joueurs de l'Empire n'avaient reçu aucune information sur la création du Smourbiff, comment il avait pu devenir ainsi. Il savait qu'ils ignoraient tout de ses capacités, de ses accomplissements. Il savait que l'Empire ne savait que le strict minimum sur Tony.


	24. 23. De Furanör à Glacesang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trajet jusqu'à la capitale de la Coalition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour tous les longs trajets de ce type (il y en aura aussi dans le tome 2 ^^), je vous conseille de garder sous le coude la page Géographie, du Wiki (lien dans le chapitre 1. Dramatis Personae).

Suite à leur débarquement à Furanör, le groupe de Tony eut un laps de temps assez suffisant pour découvrir calmement ce petit village, construit sur une minuscule île, probablement volcanique, au milieu de l'Océan de Flosanfin. Sur quelques rochers tombant dans l'eau étaient accrochées de nombreuses maisons à colombages, depuis lesquelles la vue devait valoir la peine de monter les centaines d'escaliers parcourant le village. L'expansion des infrastructures dues au commerce prospère des Gagnetorith obligea les habitants à construire une partie du port et certains lieux marchands sur pilotis, voire parfois se risquant à la flottaison, se mouvant ainsi au gré des vaguelettes mouillant le bois.

L'escale fut courte. Le prochain navire en partance pour le port de Veilleloin arrivait à peine une demi-heure après que le groupe avait quitté l'embarcation sur laquelle se trouvaient Heimdal et Ystos. Le trajet se fit sans encombre. L'océan était calme, seuls les rires épars de quelques joueurs se racontant des blagues troublaient parfois le profond silence qui régnait dans les abysses comme à la surface. Si bien que Dark Avenger, Papy PK et Précieux décidèrent de se mettre AFK, tout en s'accordant sur le fait qu'il faudrait réveiller tous les quarts d'heure Tony avant qu'il ne se déconnecte. En effet, faire se reconnecter le Smourbiff au-dessus de l'océan était de loin la pire solution pour la traversée.

Près d'une heure après leur départ, ils commencèrent à apercevoir les côtes d'Örn, situées bien au sud de Veilleloin. Il restait encore environ une demi-heure.

Ce court temps passa assez vite. De loin, le port paraissait presque bondé, rempli de navires affluant de part et d’autre d'Olydri, chargés de joueurs, PNJ, et marchandises en tous genres. Pour arriver jusqu'à la terre ferme, il fallut aux quatre joueurs traverser des bateaux amarrés, sans quoi ils auraient pris le risque de rester là des jours avant que l'embarcation qu'ils avaient prise ne parvienne à quai. Ce fut une épreuve d'équilibre totalement inattendue qui les accueillait sur Örn. Plus d'une fois chacun manquât de perdre pied et de se retrouver à l'eau. L'agile Tony fut le premier de son groupe à poser la patte sur le sol humide de la côte, suivi de près par le calme Papy PK, puis Dark Avenger et Précieux. Fort heureusement, aucun n'eut à faire sécher son équipement. D'autant que le climat frais du continent de la Coalition aurait vite fait geler les tissus.

Dès que tous furent sur la rive, ils s'aventurèrent vers l'intérieur des terres. Du moins essayèrent. Ils furent stoppés par des soldats de la Coalition qui vérifiaient que les quatre voyageurs ne présentaient aucun danger potentiel pour Glacesang. En effet, même si son port était situé à quelques minutes du village, Veilleloin demeurait un point d'entrée stratégique pour quiconque désirerait nuire à la capitale de la faction. Sans surprise, tout fut en ordre et Tony et son groupe s'empressèrent de repartir vers Veilleloin. Malgré la courte distance à parcourir par rapport à la traversée de Syrial lors de l'escorte de Balakior, le chemin jusqu'au village était tout tracé, et surtout disposait d'une sécurité à toute épreuve. Des gardes patrouillaient en des rondes régulières, ce qui empêchait quiconque de sortir, ou d'entrer dans la trajectoire délimitée. Cette surveillance accrue était pesante, bien que certainement utile. Cette impression d'être constamment surveillé, presque étudié ou jugé n'aidait aucunement l'ensemble des voyageurs dans leurs avancées sur le chemin pavé.

Selon leurs prévisions, leur groupe était censé arriver à Veilleloin près de cinq à dix minutes après leur débarquement au port. Ce fut fait en un rien de temps. Les portes ouest de la ville, colossales de loin n'étaient en réalité que des portes d'entrée de ville normales, en bois, d'une épaisseur avoisinant le demi-mètre. Les ferronneries des charnières s'étendaient en fines boucles vers les imposantes poignées, dessinant le gracieux phénix symbole de la Coalition. Les battants de la porte étaient tellement lourds que deux soldats étaient nécessaires pour ouvrir le village. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que Tony et ses mentors durent patienter quelques minutes de plus que l'ensemble des joueurs et PNJ désirant entrer fut assez conséquent pour valoir la peine d'ouvrir les portes. Alors que deux personnes terminaient d'arriver, le village fut ouvert et une vague de joueurs ou PNJ en tout genre déferla dans la grande rue de Veilleloin. Malheureusement pour Tony et son groupe, ils étaient dans les premiers devant la porte et durent subir la pression de près de cinquante voyageurs derrière eux. Remis des quelques coups qu'ils avaient pu recevoir lors de cette mêlée, ils entreprirent de traverser le village et atteignirent la porte nord de Veilleloin assez rapidement.

Le village semblait désert par endroit, mais de nombreuses voix, accompagnées de chants et de rires perçaient parfois les murs des tavernes et apportaient une atmosphère joyeuse à cet amas d'habitations et de boutiques.

Arrivés à la porte nord, la sortie se déroula selon le même processus qu'à l'entrée. Dès qu'une vingtaine de personnes attendirent pour sortir comme pour entrer, les portes s'ouvrirent, et déversa dans la plaine gelée d'Örn de nombreux joueurs, la plupart partant en direction de Glacesang.

À la sortie de Veilleloin, Tony, toujours accompagné de Dark Avenger, Précieux et Papy PK, remarqua la présence de quelqu'un qui leur fut bien utile pour aller à la capitale. Le marchand Ardacos. D'ailleurs, en ce moment, il avait laissé de côté sa boutique pour se consacrer à une activité tout autre, bien que toujours marchande : la location de montures terrestres. Il proposait de nombreuses créatures pouvant supporter la masse d'un ou parfois plusieurs joueurs, et toutes avaient pour mission d'amener sain et sauf le ou les loueurs à Glacesang. Étaient proposés des Tovingas, d'étranges tigres aux couleurs vertes et jaunes chatoyantes, ou encore des Tiretapattes, sorte de mille-pattes poilus aux faux-airs de paresseux. La taille des Tovingas leur permettait de transporter au maximum quatre joueurs à la fois, et, pour la modique somme de 50 crédits par personne, une de ces créatures fut empruntée à Ardacos.

\- Soyez certains que ce magnifique Tovinga vous portera vivants jusqu'à Glacesang, voyageurs, certifia le marchand. Quand vous y serez, n'oubliez en aucun cas de restituer la bête au relais qui sera à la porte de la capitale.

* Ne vous inquiétez pas sur ce point, Ardacos, confirma Tony, tandis qu'il escaladait l'échelle lui permettant de prendre place avec ses camarades sur la créature de près de cinq mètres de long.

\- Ce Tovinga provient d'une branche généalogique qui est domestiquée depuis plusieurs dizaines de générations, poursuivit Ardacos dans son monologue. Vous n'avez donc pas à craindre que la bête puisse paraître trop sauvage, ni que cette créature, d'ordinaire tropicale, craigne le froid ! Sur ce point, elle dispose de fourrures de Brouton sous les sièges. Malgré toutes les précautions possibles, un conseil, n'essayez en aucun cas de sortir de la nourriture, et ce, si vous tenez à votre vie ! Bon voyage jusqu'à Glacesang, Olydriens !

Sur ces informations du marchand, tous quatre partirent à dos de Tovinga vers la capitale de la Coalition. L'animal, dans sa démarche, penchait parfois vers la gauche, vers la droite, si bien qu'au départ, on se serait cru sur un navire en pleine tempête. Assez vite, la créature se maintint à une allure plus appréciable, pour le confort de tous. Les quatre joueurs étaient assis sur des sièges accrochés sur la fourrure protégeant et réchauffant la bête. Le reptile avait adopté un rythme assez lent, afin de ne pas brusquer ni ses passagers, ni les joueurs qu'il lui arrivait de croiser sur le chemin.

Près de cinq à dix minutes après le départ apparut un petit Cochoboule frigorifié qui traversait la piste en courant. Celui-ci eut la mauvaise idée de distraire la monture, qui s'en allait déjà à la chasse, faisant valser les passagers et se préparant à embrocher l'imprudent sur sa longue corne. Fort heureusement, Ardacos avait confié aux joueurs de quoi remettre le Tovinga dans le droit chemin, à savoir un fouet ayant à son extrémité une coupante plume de Frapatross. Un seul coup sur le flanc suffit au reptile pour comprendre qu'il lui fallait aller à Glacesang et non à la chasse. Excepté ce regrettable incident, tout se passa comme prévu, et l'arrivée à la capitale se fit sans encombre. Sans surprise, un autre exemplaire du PNJ Ardacos attendait le groupe pour reprendre en charge le Tovinga.

La porte de la capitale était semblable à celle de Veilleloin, mais d'une taille bien supérieure. Alors qu'au village, la monture de voyage aurait pu se tenir debout sur ses pattes arrière dans l'embrasure, à Glacesang, seuls trois à quatre Tovingas dans cette même position auraient été nécessaires pour combler l'imposant édifice. La masse de tout ce bois demandait une force de près de cinq hommes à chaque battant pour pouvoir manœuvrer et ouvrir la cité dès l'aube. L'entrée de la capitale ne se fermait qu'au crépuscule, et seulement en cas d'attaques majeures en pleine journée.

Confiants, Tony, entouré par ses mentors, entra d'un pas sûr dans la capitale de leur faction, rayonnante à chaque maison de l'étendard écarlate orné du célèbre phénix immaculé de la Coalition.


	25. 24. Espion, Partie 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Glacesang, tout ne se passe pas comme prévu...

Contrairement à Veilleloin, l'axe principal de Glacesang était bondé. C'était à peine s'il était possible de regarder une façade à cinq mètres, lorsque l'on avait la chance d'avoir une taille humaine. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Tony, qui avec ses 21 niveaux avoisinait plutôt les 60 centimètres, la transformation alchimique lui ayant permis d'avoir une courbe de croissance plus importante que n'importe quel Smourbiff. Lui, toujours accompagné de son groupe entra sur une grande place, à première vue remplie de nombreuses attractions, pouvant aller de la simple boutique d'Ardacos à la taverne à l'odeur parfois alléchante. À l'opposé du long boulevard par lequel ils étaient arrivés se trouvait, à l'extrémité nord d'une magnifique place et rayonnant de toute sa splendeur, la clé de voûte de la capitale et de la faction, l'immense palais, siège du souverain qui régissait l'ordre dans ses rangs, de gré ou de force. Durant cette période faisant suite au Conseil des Trois Factions, le pouvoir revenait à Lorth Kordigän, puissant mage, exerçant parfois l’alchimie. Il a d'ailleurs contribué à la découverte d'un antidote contre le Mal Sombre, véritable fléau qui se répandait sur tout Olydri.

La place faisait un espace libre si grand que l'on pouvait y imaginer un grand dragon noir de Fosphörgos s'y installer avec aisance. En son centre jaillissait une fontaine, dont l'eau provenait directement d'une rivière canalisée dès sa source dans les froides Montagnes d'Étermine. Ce jour-là, s'étendait une sorte de marché, dans lequel s'étaient conviés des vendeurs, des camelots en tout genre, proposant au plus offrant leurs plus belles étoffes, morceaux de cuir, ou encore armes, allant de la subtile dague à la plus lourde des épées. D'autres se risquaient à mettre sur leurs étals des produits parfois moins courants, tels de fines fioles contenant pour la plupart des poisons mortels à faible dose. De quoi inciter les habitants à vérifier leurs achats.

Tony se surprit même à s'intéresser à une pièce de cuir, une paire de canons de bras agrémenté d'un liseré de fourrure brune. Quand il apprit de quel animal provenait l'objet, un Smourbiff, il manquât de sauter à la gorge du commerçant, rapière dégainée, pour venger la cause de cette pauvre boule de poils innocente, morte, dépecée et proposée si ignoblement à la vente. Ce regrettable incident, sans dommage, le distança de ses compagnons. La foule se mouvant sans cesse finit de l'arracher à son groupe.

Pour protéger ses points de vie de la brutalité de certains joueurs qui le bousculaient, Tony n'eut d'autre solution que de s'enfoncer dans une ruelle étroite et sombre. Là, au détour d'un virage, il repéra une femme d'une trentaine d'années, aux cheveux noirs, mi-longs et bouclés, tapie dans l'ombre. Dès qu'elle le vit, elle se précipita à sa rencontre, et le PK, pris de court, manqua de repérer un élément pourtant important de cette personne. Elle était surmontée d'un point d'exclamation violet. Une quête secrète non déclenchée. En pleine capitale. Cela eut de quoi dérouter le pauvre Tony, qui ne savait pas du tout à quoi s'attendre d'un PNJ proposant une quête de cette importance. S'il l'activait, quel élément scénaristique allait entrer en jeu ? La jeune femme paraissait apeurée, comme si un terrible danger allait apparaître d'un moment à l'autre. D'une voie affolée, elle prit la parole.

\- Camarade, que fais-tu là ? Protège ta faction ! Je rentre à peine des îles au nord de Keos et je viens de croiser dans ces ruelles un partisan du Chaos. N'ayant pu l'arrêter, il m'a ôté une partie de mon énergie vitale et m'a laissé comprendre que notre chef, Lorth Kordigän était en danger de mort imminente ! Trouve cet espion, et met-le hors d'état de nuire ! La Coalition tout entière te sera reconnaissante à jamais.

* Dois-je chercher un Sansâme ?

\- Non, il est encore humain. Le Pacte du Cycle Éternel entre lui et les Sources de la Vie et de la Mort n'est pas encore rompu. Saralzar ne l'a pas officiellement dans ses rangs, mais si rien n'est fait, cela ne saurait tarder. Rappelle-toi que cet espion connaît peut-être Glacesang mieux que toi, camarade.

Avant même que Tony n'eut le temps de réagir, la PNJ s'était effacée dans l'ombre d'une porte. Le Smourbiff n'avait pas spécialement remarqué qu'en posant sa question sur la quête, il l'avait acceptée.

Sans savoir quoi faire, il se mit à déambuler dans la ruelle, ses pattes traînant parfois un peu de boue sur le sol délaissé depuis longtemps, à en juger par son aspect repoussant. Il déboucha sur une intersection, prit le sentier par la gauche et s'enfonça toujours plus dans les entrailles de la capitale. La lumière du dernier soleil de la journée faiblissait derrière les maisons. Malgré le manque d'hygiène au sol, les murs des habitations étaient munis de torches magiques, éclairant au mieux les passants. Le furtif Tony se fondait entre les maisons, passant ainsi inaperçu, grâce aux nombreux cadeaux et récompenses favorisant son discret cheminement.

Au fil de quelques détours tortueux, il arriva enfin à une place, enfouie entre des maisons, où la lumière de la fin du jour se faisait péniblement une place. Il n'y avait que peu de joueurs et de PNJ. C'était l'endroit rêvé pour jouer dans une capitale sans être vu. Et pourtant, rien ne manquait, des boutiques aux tavernes. On pouvait même discerner une forge et une cordonnerie entre deux murs. Ici et là, accoudés sur un rebord de fenêtre ou à une table, certains villageois regardaient passer d'un air à la fois surpris et intéressé Tony, seul Smourbiff à oser s'aventurer dans un tel quartier de Glacesang, loin de verdoyantes prairies. Il les surveillait également, vérifiant si l'un d'entre eux était possiblement l'espion recherché.

Après un court moment de réflexion, il s'étonna presque d'être parti enquêter à cet endroit et fit demi-tour, tout en se remémorant les paroles du PNJ. « Notre chef, Lorth Kordigän est en danger de mort imminente ! » avait-elle dit. Tony se convainquit rapidement que le dirigeant de sa faction n'allait certainement pas venir dans un tel quartier de sa capitale et se redirigea vers des espaces mieux entretenus. Il courut, rasant les murs, rattrapant son retard.

Il déboucha sur une grande artère de la capitale, jalonnée de part et d’autre par des galeries marchandes où disparaissaient des joueurs par dizaines. Comment retrouver l'espion dans cette foule ? Cette même foule qui avait conduit Tony à accepter cette quête secrète. Escaladant un tonneau pour se hisser du plus qu'il pouvait, le Smourbiff fixa les alentours, à la recherche de l'individu. Ne voyant rien de spécial, il monta encore jusqu'à arriver sur le toit de la taverne auprès de laquelle était son piédestal. De là, nul ne pouvait échapper à sa vigilance. En effet, il repéra aisément l'homme, au teint pâle, marchant courbé, difficilement, comme terrassé par un mal sournois. Le pacte du Cycle Éternel le liant aux Sources de la Vie et de la Mort était sur le point d'être rompu. Quelques instants de plus et il aurait définitivement rejoint les rangs de Saralzar, Source du Chaos. Ne pouvant se risquer à échouer sa quête parce qu'il aurait laissé un Sansâme semer le flux du Chaos dans la capitale, Tony, agile et intrépide, se saisit d'une corde et, ne pouvant la couper, entama de manière autodidacte l'apprentissage du funambulisme, risquant à de nombreuses reprises de tomber au beau milieu des passants. Non sans mal, il finit par se réceptionner auprès d'un enclos dans lequel paissaient tranquillement deux broutons, qui regardaient Tony d'un air las, tout en ruminant. Fort heureusement, l'espion n'était guère loin, et il ne fallut que peu de temps au déterminé Smourbiff pour se reprendre et s'élancer sur le partisan du Chaos.

L'homme était de grande taille mais marchait courbé. Sa peau palissait chaque minute un peu plus. Ses joues se creusaient, laissant apparaître les os tranchants de son visage squelettique. Ses yeux devenaient mornes, blancs, sans aucune teinte. Il perdait toute humanité. Faible, il semblait aisé et rapide d'en finir avec lui.

Tony, rapière dégainée, fila aussi vite que ses courtes pattes lui permettaient, avant de réaliser un magnifique saut jusqu'à un promontoire de bois, toujours un tonneau, et d'arriver à hauteur du Sansâme. Là, d'un habile coup, il planta sa lame dans la chair squelettique de l'abdomen de l'être. Celui-ci, n'ayant rien prévu de tel, s'empara de tout ce qu'il pouvait attraper pour se défendre. Ainsi, il tint Tony en joue à l'aide d'une cuillère en bois, sans pour autant déstabiliser le fougueux Smourbiff. Au bout de quelques prises fort bien évitées par le frêle PK, le Sansâme, ayant pu manier au mieux son arme et ayant pu se découvrir ce que son nouveau rang lui permettait, partit presque en battant la retraite, avant de ré-attaquer depuis un rempart, muni d'un lourd sabre de guerre volé à un râtelier de forgeron ambulant. Tony repartit au combat, déjouant les coups, et se présenta au partisan du Chaos au-dessus de lui, dans une côte menant droit aux rues les plus élevés de la ville. Le chemin était raide et à chaque fois que l'un des deux adversaires faiblissait, il prenait le risque de dévaler la pente jusqu'à la colossale fontaine située en contrebas, surmontée d'une statue de phénix impétueux. Petit et agile, Tony parvenait à éviter la majorité des attaques du Sansâme. Celui-ci ne semblait pas être prêt à perdre de sitôt, et tentait de réattaquer à maintes reprises, dans l’espoir toujours plus présent de faire chuter le belliqueux Smourbiff dans les rues de Glacesang grouillant de vie.

Dans la ville, peu de personnes prêtaient attention à cet étrange remue-ménage au-dessus de leurs têtes. C'était comme si rien d'inhabituel ne pouvait troubler les passants, joueurs comme PNJ. Cela donnait presque l'impression que Tony et le Sansâme étaient comme coupés du monde. Plus rien n'importait pour eux que leur victoire sur leur ennemi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dernier chapitre du jour... Non mais, est-ce que je ne serais pas en train de vous laisser avec un cliffhanger? Mais si, ça alors!  
> Demain, fin du tome 1! Stay tuned!


	26. 25. Espion, Partie 2/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prêts pour la fin du combat? C'est parti!

À l'autre bout de la capitale, prêt à repartir vers la Citadelle d'Astradär, le Guerrier du Crépuscule et champion de la Coalition Amaras, terminait de régler quelques détails avec un exemplaire d'Ardacos, à qui il avait confié sa monture volante le temps de s'occuper à sa façon de certains généraux de la Quatrième Faction. S'apprêtant à s'envoler pour son quartier général, il fut retardé par le role-play de Battos, prêtre de la guilde Roxxor. Le personnage messager qui arrivait lui apporta un parchemin comportant une missive pour le moins inattendue. En effet, il y était écrit qu'un joueur, pour le moment inconnu, avait déclenché une quête secrète en pleine capitale. Cette quête visait à détruire un départ de flux du Chaos émanant un être devenu Sansâme depuis peu, et ce en le tuant. Le cadavre devrait alors être présenté au chef de la faction, qui validerait la quête et permettrait au joueur d'obtenir un Acte de Bravoure inestimable. Comme nombres d'autres quêtes secrètes, celle-ci avait pour particularité de s'adapter au niveau du joueur. De son côté, Amaras se demanda presque s'il était bien prudent qu'un tel objet de quête, un Sansâme, dans la capitale de la Coalition, reste en liberté, surtout en cas d'échec de la quête. Il remit donc son dragon noir à Ardacos, le temps de prendre lui-même des nouvelles de l'intrigue. Choisissant donc de retarder son départ pour la Citadelle d'Astradär, Amaras rebroussa chemin et se dirigea vers la place du Phénix, située au centre de Glacesang.

Sa célébrité lui déroula le tapis rouge sur le sol pavé de la capitale, tandis que joueurs et PNJ s'écartaient pour laisser traverser leur charismatique champion. Son chemin débarrassé de tout obstacle potentiel, celui-ci ne tarda pas à arriver à destination.

Le combat opposant Tony au Sansâme ne cessa pas pour autant. La créature du Chaos, du fait d'un habile mouvement de l'aiguisée rapière, était déjà défait de son appendice nasal proéminent en bec d'aigle, qui d'ailleurs gisait au sol. Le duel s'enchaînait sans fin, parades après parades, coups après coups, esquives après esquives. Nul ne s'avouait vaincu car tous deux se savaient vainqueurs.

Malgré le désir de victoire qui les animait tous deux, Tony feintait assez bien, son adversaire éprouvant plus de difficultés à protéger ses points de vies. L'agile Smourbiff filait sur les balcons, narguant le Sansâme, se réessayait au funambulisme par moments, et réapparaissait, attaquant toujours plus fort. Il était si leste qu'on eut cru un écureuil défiant un chat du haut de sa branche, lui envoyant parfois des noisettes pour le faire rager. Au bout de quelques tours à comprendre les déambulations de Tony, l'être du Chaos commençait à l'attendre à une extrémité de la place, courant à l'opposé tenter de cueillir le feu-follet. Toujours sans succès, si ce n'était que sa quantité de points de vie et d'endurance s'amenuisait à vue d’œil. Le Sansâme était de plus en plus faible, si faible qu'un joueur de niveau un aurait à présent pu le one-shoter. Tony bondit sur la statue de Phénix qui surplombait la fontaine et avec toute l'élégance dont il était capable, se retrouva aux pieds de la créature, lui assénant dans sa descente un magistral coup de sa rapière noire, achevant le duel par la mort de son adversaire.

Sitôt le Sansâme débarrassé des lambeaux de vie qu'il renfermait que la foule, jusque-là cantonnée hors de la place, courut en délire féliciter leur sauveur Smourbiff. Tous les badauds s'attroupaient autour de Tony, victime de l'engouement procuré par sa victoire. Même les plus timides voulaient admirer le vainqueur et montrer leur dégoût sur le cadavre de la créature du Chaos. Les plus craintifs, par peur que le Sansâme ne réattaque, lui envoyaient des torches enflammées pour réduire l'être squelettique en un tas de cendres et être ainsi certains de sa mort définitive.

Du côté nord de la place, Amaras, impassible, se questionnait sur l'objet de cette attraction parfaitement inattendue. Pour mieux observer voire surveiller, il s'était hissé à mi-hauteur des marches du palais de Lorth Kordigän. Le chef de la Coalition, désireux de s'enquérir quant à l'origine de cette foule se rapprochait du joueur.

\- Amaras, un des meilleurs éléments que comptent mes troupes, commença le chef de faction d'un ton presque flatteur. Pourriez-vous me dire ce qui se trame sur la place du Phénix ?

\- Lorth Kordigän, sachez que je l'ignore malheureusement. La foule est dense, et pourtant, rien ne nous empêcherait d'aller voir de plus près, répondit le champion de la Coalition en invitant son supérieur à s'avancer dans l'amas de joueurs. Je suis tout aussi curieux que vous à l'idée de savoir sur qui tout le monde est attroupé.

Auprès du Smourbiff, tous les passants acclamaient le tueur de Sansâme, essayant parfois de le hisser en toute majesté sur l'océan humain. Mais il y a quelqu'un que tous, y compris Tony, laissèrent passer malgré tout. Amaras, traversant la place d'une démarche assurée, rejoignit le Smourbiff. Pourtant, celui qui suivait le champion le masquait de toute sa prestance.

\- Lorth Kordigän, voici celui qui, à ce qu'il paraîtrait, nous aurait permis d'éviter la présence du Chaos dans Glacesang, commença le légendaire Guerrier du Crépuscule, presque sceptique qu'un Smourbiff ait pu leur ôter ainsi une telle menace.

* Avec tout le respect que je peux éprouver envers vous, notre champion, Seigneur Amaras, il me semblerait plus judicieux de rendre moi-même cette quête, aussi secrète était-elle, entama Tony. Puis, se retournant vers Lorth Kordigän : Majesté, car tel est le titre qui vous revient le mieux à mon sens, permettez-moi de vous remettre ce défunt Sansâme. Les résidus du Chaos qu'il renferme pourraient, à n'en pas douter, nous aider à localiser la Source de ce flux, notre ennemi Saralzar.

\- Je vous remercie de votre bravoure et de votre courage envers notre faction, intrépide Smourbiff, répondit le puissant mage alchimiste. Mais sachez que même sans votre gracieuse aide, les armées de la Coalition seraient arrivées à bout de cet être. Malgré tout, votre geste a de quoi être récompensé par mon peuple tout entier, qui a de quoi se remémorer les efforts que vous avez fourni pour notre sécurité.

Tandis qu'il parlait, Lorth Kordigän avait fait déplacer Tony au nord de la place du Phénix, et entamait de monter sur les marches du palais. Tous deux, toujours suivis d'Amaras, s'arrêtèrent à mi-hauteur puis se retournèrent vers la masse de personnes qui les regardait.

\- Smourbiff Tony, reprit le chef de faction en s'adressant au PK et non à la foule, je vous disais, pas plus tard qu'à l'instant, que mon peuple tout entier a de quoi se remémorer vos efforts. Avant cela, sachez que votre bravoure a de quoi être récompensée. Acceptez donc pour cela ma reconnaissance infinie. Il m'a semblé cependant que vous aviez eu connaissance de l'existence de ce Sansâme par une voyageuse venue des îles septentrionales à Keos. J'aurais apprécié lui prouver ma gratitude pour vous avoir fait part de la présence du flux de Saralzar, mais je crains avoir à vous annoncer que l'être du Chaos semble l'avoir retrouvée avant que vous ne le trouviez. Vous semblez bien surpris de l'apprendre. Mais elle s'est fait contaminer et n'ayant plus d'antidote, elle s'est laissé mourir pour sauver les siens. Glacesang est sauf grâce à vous, Smourbiff, et c'est là tout l'essentiel.

Ainsi Lorth Kordigän finit son discours de remerciement de son ton toujours grave et monocorde. Et, d'un mouvement de sceptre à la manière d'un adoubement, il offrit à Tony la preuve de la reconnaissance que tout joueur pourrait espérer de son chef. Le brave Smourbiff possédait désormais un Acte de Bravoure, une de ces récompenses si rares qu'il est un privilège inestimable d'en recevoir une, qui plus est de la part de son supérieur hiérarchique le plus important. Le sympathique Smourbiff venait d'entrer dans la légende de Glacesang. Quoi de mieux pour lui, certes intelligence artificielle, que de protéger sa faction ? Il s'apprêtait à redescendre vers la foule, mais ne savait où aller sans trop risquer de se faire bousculer, malgré l'importance que les joueurs et PNJ lui accordaient désormais.

De son côté, Lorth Kordigän repartit vers son palais et reprit de gravir les nombreuses marches de marbre blanc. Amaras le talonnait, et lorsque tous deux furent assez loin des oreilles indiscrètes, il questionna son chef de faction :

\- Lorth Kordigän, je ne vous ai jamais connu aussi calme. C'en est presque troublant. Est-ce ce Smourbiff qui vous fait réagir ainsi ?

\- Sache, jeune prétentieux, que lorsque l'on est le chef d'une aussi puissante faction, il faut toujours se montrer conciliant avec la foule, expliqua le mage en reprenant son ton habituel colérique et continuellement vif. Ô grand jamais ne montrer son mépris face à tant de paysans tous justes sortis de leurs campagnes. Il faut savoir régner d'une main de fer, et pour cela, rien de mieux que de manipuler ainsi les foules, leur faire croire que l'on est bon envers elles. Ma confiance en toi aurait espéré que tu le saches depuis longtemps, termina-t-il d'un ton sec en tournant les talons et en s'enfonçant dans l'obscurité des salles de sa demeure, sa cape voletant derrière lui en un vent froid et ténébreux.

Seul dans le hall d'entrée de la résidence des dirigeants de la Coalition, Amaras regardait son supérieur s'éloigner, puis reparti d'un pas sûr vers une des portes de la ville en prenant soin d'éviter au maximum les axes bondés de la capitale.

Derrière la foule amassée devant le palais, Dark Avenger, Précieux et Papy PK tentaient désespérément de se frayer une place jusqu'à la fontaine du Phénix. Cela faisait plus d'une heure que les trois joueurs s'était rendu compte lors d'une pause à une terrasse de la disparition de Tony.

Jusqu'alors, ils avaient fait chemin inverse, et ne l'ayant retrouvé, s'étaient proposés d'espérer reprendre contact sur la grande place de Glacesang. En dernier recours, il resterait tout de même le canal de discussion ou le canal vocal.

Surplombant la foule depuis les marches, Tony aperçu au loin Papy PK qui tentait, à l'aide de ses quelques niveaux à la compétence escalade, de se hisser jusqu'au haut du rebord de la vasque marbrée de la fontaine du Phénix. Celui-ci repéra également son ami depuis son promontoire improvisé et lui fit un signe de la main, lui proposant de revenir à leurs côté. Mais c'était sans compter l'océan d'avatars et de PNJ qui plébiscitait leur nouveau héros, ce dernier ne sachant guère où se placer ni comment réagir. Aussi tenta-t-il de reculer un peu et de remonter sur les marches, faisant croire qu'il rentrait dans le palais et attendit patiemment dans l'ombre de la porte que la foule reprenne ses activités. Le temps que la majorité des joueurs comprennent que cela ne servait à rien d'attendre plus longtemps, Tony et son groupe de l'autre côté de la place durent rester sur leurs gardes bien dix minutes.

Enfin Tony ressortit et se dirigea d'une démarche certaine vers Précieux, Dark Avenger et Papy PK, qui était depuis descendu de la fontaine. Dès qu'il fut à leur hauteur, il s'empressa de leur présenter fièrement son Acte de Bravoure, fruit de son difficile combat contre le Sansâme, combat auquel ses mentors n'avaient pu assister. En complément de cette merveilleuse récompense, Tony avait reçu de Lorth Kordigän plusieurs niveaux supplémentaires, au nombre de cinq, et avait désormais atteint le niveau 26.

\- Dites donc, Tony, la quête avec Bartémulius et Nostariat a échoué car nous l'avons fini en groupe, mais ça, une quête secrète, en plein Glacesang, tu l'as réussie parfaitement sans nous. C'est fabuleux, s'extasia Dark Avenger devant le Smourbiff.

* Et puis, tu montes tes niveaux si vite que l'on repartira à la tour Galamadriabuyak aussi rapidement que l'on en est sorti, compléta Précieux.

\- En attendant, et si nous allions enfin à la Citadelle d'Astradär, demanda Papy PK. Il serait judicieux d'y présenter ce brave Tony. Et puis, en tant que collecteur d'impôt de la Coalition, il me faut déposer ma récolte au coffre de la faction et de la guilde Roxxor. On y va, les jeunes ?

* On te suit, Papy PK, assura le fier Tony.


	27. 26. La Citadelle d'Astradär, Partie 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony arrive, après moult péripéties, à la Citadelle d'Astradär...

Pour se rendre au quartier général de la guilde Roxxor, le groupe de joueurs avait repris la marche. Rien de tel pour se dégourdir les jambes et les pattes après la visite mouvementée de Glacesang.

Arrivés aux portes de la Citadelle d'Astradär, ils purent entrer sans trop de problème, leur appartenance à la Coalition leur ouvrant presque toutes les portes de l'imposant édifice. Derrière les épais battants, une enfilade de colonnes de marbre blanc conduisait les visiteurs le long d'une longue galerie, de part et d'autre de laquelle partaient de nombreux couloirs desservant les étages et l'ensemble de l'immense bâtisse. Vers les trois-quarts de ce hall d'entrée, Papy PK rejoignit un de ces couloirs et réapparut à peine quelques minutes après s'être absenté et avoir déchargé dans un des coffres de la guilde Roxxor les crédits qu'il avait amassé en tant que collecteur des impôts de la Coalition. Le groupe repartit ensuite vers l'extrémité de cette monumentale galerie. Près d'une centaine de mètres après avoir passés les portes de la Citadelle d'Astradär, un PNJ, assis derrière un bureau des mieux ornés de la Coalition notait les visiteurs, pour leur permettre d'organiser au mieux les souhaits de chacun. Certains venaient remettre eux-mêmes leurs impôts, d'autres, ceux qui s'ennuyaient souvent, venaient observer comme dans un musée virtuel les nombreux items durement récupérés par la guilde Roxxor. D'autre encore, tels le groupe de Tony, venaient demander audience auprès d'un supérieur hiérarchique, en l'occurrence pour présenter officiellement à la faction tout entière le Smourbiff. Ils prirent donc rendez-vous auprès de la chef de la guilde Roxxor, Dame Gaea, et il leur fut conseillé de se diriger vers la salle du trône, où siègent habituellement les joueurs les plus hauts placés dans la hiérarchie des guildes de la Coalition. Réalisant plusieurs détours, passant plusieurs salles mieux décorées les unes que les autres, Tony et ses mentors arrivèrent en peu de temps à la salle. Mais, contre toute attente, celle-ci était vide. Ne pouvant que constater l'absence de Gaea, ils rebroussèrent chemin et repartirent dans le labyrinthe de couloirs.

Au bout de quelques mètres, ils débouchèrent sur un long et rectiligne couloir, bordé de bustes de marbre de PNJ et joueurs illustres, faisant face à de hautes fenêtres à montants dorés finement. Dehors, ils pouvaient à loisir observer les arbustes des jardins parfaitement entretenus, formant pour certains depuis le ciel un motif très reconnaissable de la faction, en l'occurrence le Phénix flamboyant de la Coalition. À l'extrémité nord de ce couloir, ils pouvaient voir les battants de bois de la porte certainement la mieux protégée de la Citadelle, la porte d'un des coffres de la guilde Roxxor. Soudain, le battant gauche s'entrouvrit dans un léger grincement, et en sortit à tâtons une joueuse.

\- Dites, Dame Gaea, l'interpella Papy PK, je vous le dis de suite, tant que je vous vois, mais je suis déjà allé déposer les crédits que j'ai récupéré pour l'impôt.

\- Oui, qui me parle ? fit Gaea à reculons, pour voir qui l'avait découverte. Ah, d'accord Papy PK. Tout nouvel apport de crédits au coffre de guilde est des plus appréciables, vous le savez. Tiens, que font ces joueurs avec vous ? s'étonna-t-elle brusquement. Et depuis quand les familiers sont autorisés à la Citadelle d'Astradär ?

* Et, depuis quand y sont-ils interdits, Dame Gaea, rectifia Tony. Mais je vous informerais que je ne suis pas le moins du monde un familier. Je suis un humble partisan de la Coalition, au même titre que mes mentors Dark Avenger, Précieux et Papy PK, ici présents.

\- Vos… mentors, Smourbiff ? Quelle drôle d'idée. Et quel est l'intérêt de cette visite surprise ?

\- En fait, je considérais intéressant pour la faction d'avoir connaissance de Tony au plus vite, expliqua Papy PK. Il est niveau 26 depuis peu, a déjà reçu un Acte de Bravoure, de Lorth Kordigän, et est un allié de… taille, si je puis dire.

« Ça, pour la taille, c'est certain que nous nous en serions passés, pensa Gaea. Voyons un peu ce que vaut ce Smourbiff. »

\- Donc, en quoi puis-je vous être utile ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton semblant déjà exaspéré.

* Et bien, vous paraissez tellement sceptique quant à mon utilité pour la Coalition que vous en devenez presque désagréable, Dame Gaea, avec tout le respect que je pourrais éprouver envers la chef de la meilleure guilde de notre faction, remarqua le jeune Tony.

\- À vrai dire, la salle du trône aurait été plus judicieuse que ce couloir, pour discuter tranquillement.

\- Sachez que nous en venons, de la salle du trône, informa Dark Avenger. Mais, vous n'y étiez pas, alors nous sommes simplement partis dans les couloirs à votre recherche. Nous avions de toute façon prévu de vous voir, et avions d'ailleurs déjà pris rendez-vous.

\- C'est donc vous qui m'avez fait sortir du coffre ?! pesta-t-elle violemment. Pour un entretien avec la chef de la guilde Roxxor, c'est ça ?

\- Il semblerait, en effet. Mais j'espère que cela ne vous embête pas, sinon, nous trouverons le temps de repasser quand Tony aura encore monté ses niveaux, proposa le doyen du groupe.

\- Et que vous reveniez quand il sera niveau 100 ! Non. Mais il doit certainement y avoir une réelle raison à cet entretien, précisa Gaea, ironiquement. Et puis, qui me dit que ce Smourbiff Tony m'accepte comme supérieure, moi qui suis désormais la seule et unique chef de la guilde Roxxor ?

* Le Seigneur Amaras vous a accepté comme chef, je n'ai pas d'avis contraire à donner. Si celui qui a été de nombreuses années à la tête de la guilde Roxxor vous reconnaît comme son successeur, je ne peux que dire qu'il y a certainement de bonnes raisons à cela.

\- Et bien, on peut dire qu'il s'affirme partisan de la Coalition avec ses choix de chef, bien que tous ne m'accueillent pas volontiers. Un allié de taille, vous l'avez dit, Papy PK. Mais tout de même, pourquoi un Smourbiff ?

* Pour cela, je ne puis que vous proposer d'aller en discuter auprès de mes créateurs, que vous connaissez peut-être, les alchimistes Bartémulius et Nostariat.

\- Quoi, ces deux alchimistes de malheur sont à l'origine de ce farouche défenseur de sa faction ?! On aura vraiment tout vu dans ce monde ! Mais il est quand même un peu trop faible pour l'instant, pour que je puisse lui confier sans problème une quelconque tâche importante au bon maintien de l'équilibre de la Coalition. Du moins, si c'est pour cela que vous me rendez visite…

* Ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu au début, mais si vous acceptiez de me confier une tâche importante pour le bien-être de notre faction, je me ferais une joie de la réaliser avec le plus grand soin, assura Tony, qui tenait désormais son tricorne entre ses pattes, presque prêt à tirer une révérence à chacune de ses prises de paroles. Croyez bien que je serais le plus heureux de tous les partisans de Lorth Kordigän si vous m'accordiez une telle confiance. Et, même si ce n'est pas dans nos objectifs immédiats, auriez-vous déjà une idée quant à la mission qui pourrait m'être confiée ?

\- Comme tu l'as très bien dit, Tony, il est un peu tôt pour prévoir à ce point ce que tu pourrais être amené à réaliser pour le plus grand bien de notre faction. Nous verrons donc en temps et en heure. Si par malheur, un quelconque incident venait contrecarrer nos prévisions, ce serait une perte considérable de temps. Et tu sais certainement que le temps, c'est de l'argent.

Sur cette parole de la chef de la guilde Roxxor closant la conversation, Tony s'empressa de se baisser et de réaliser la meilleure révérence qu'il lui soit possible de faire face à une supérieure. Il devait sans aucun doute être le Smourbiff le plus patriote de toute la Coalition, bien qu'il soit aussi le seul Smourbiff joueur de tout Olydri.

Sans même prendre le temps d'apprécier la révérence que Tony lui présentait, Gaea était partie sans plus attendre dans d'autre couloirs de ce dédale que constitue la Citadelle d'Astradär.


	28. 27. La Citadelle d'Astradär, Partie 2/2

Après avoir pu converser avec la chef de la guilde Roxxor auprès du coffre nord de la Citadelle d'Astradär, Tony et ses camarades étaient repartis vers l'est du bâtiment, en direction de l'un des somptueux jardins agrémentant la demeure. De nombreuses plantes et buissons parfaitement taillés formaient des formes géométriques, divers symboles, tels le Phénix de la Coalition, ou encore la carte d'Olydri tout entière, jardin d'ailleurs favorisé pour préparer les batailles. La plupart de ces espaces verts étaient confinés entre quatre murs, tels de grands cloîtres, autour desquels des galeries couvertes guidaient vers l'intérieur de l'immense Citadelle d'Astradär. Tony, toujours accompagné de ses mentors, arriva à un de ces jardins, dans lequel une sculpture de granit dans les buis enchevêtrés dessinait somptueusement un motif de dragon somnolant, roulé en boule à la manière des félins, son œil aux reflets de nacre de coquillages entrouvert. Son corps entier laissait se refléter aux soleils d'Arturis les fines rayures nacrées dont ses écailles étaient constituées.

Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant sur un banc de bois et de fer forgé. Au beau milieu du reptile minéral et végétal, une fontaine rafraîchissait l'espace. Le soleil blanc perdait tranquillement de son éclat, au profit du soleil rouge qui se dessinait à l'horizon, faisant pressentir la fraîcheur de la soirée que le continent d'Örn réservait aux joueurs qui y passaient la nuit. D'ailleurs, peu de visiteurs arpentaient encore à cette heure les nombreux jardins de la Citadelle d'Astradär. Mais Tony et ses amis restaient, discutant de leur conversation avec Gaea, mais aussi de ce qu'ils seraient amenés à faire par la suite. Puisque la faction, ou du moins ses chefs, avait désormais connaissance du Smourbiff, peut-être allaient-ils leur être demandé de participer à tel ou tel événement, à véritablement faire partie de l'histoire de la Coalition ?

Parmi les quelques joueurs qui terminaient leur journée dans les jardins, Amaras, semblant pressé de sortir de l'oppressante présence des murs, marchait d'une allure vive vers le bâtiment central de la Citadelle, en direction de la sortie. Voyant le champion de la Coalition passer sous les galeries couvertes auxquelles le banc de Tony était adossé, ce dernier le salua, en Smourbiff poli qu'il était.

* Tiens ! Bonjour Amaras !

\- De quoi ? lâcha un Amaras plus que surpris d’être arrêté dans son chemin.

* Je vous souhaitais le bonjour, Seigneur Amaras, répondit humblement Tony.

\- Encore toi !

\- Tony, tu connais Amaras ? s'étonna Dark Avenger.

* Pour sûr, il était avec Lorth Kordigän quand celui-ci m'a offert mon Acte de Bravoure, après la mort du Sansâme.

* Et tu ne nous as pas dit que tu avais fait connaissance avec le numéro 1 de la faction, releva Précieux.

\- Euh, je vous signale que c'est de moi que vous parlez, alors, un peu de respect. On sait tous que vous ne faîtes pas le poids face à moi, fit remarquer le Guerrier du Crépuscule.

* Le respect, ce serait plutôt à nous de le demander. Votre statut de meilleur joueur de la Coalition ne vous permet pas de dédaigner à ce point vos alliés, nota Tony. Car n'oubliez pas que nous sommes du même camp.

\- Des personnes du même camps peuvent très bien ne pas s'accepter.

* Vous faîtes sans doute allusion à Gaea et aux résistances auxquelles elle a dû faire face, supposa le mage Précieux.

\- En autre. Mais elle a su me prouver qu'elle était bonne stratège, expliqua l'ancien chef de la guilde Roxxor. Et en temps de guerre, la puissance militaire est certes utile, mais sans stratégie, la force ne sert à rien. Même si la plupart des joueurs auraient préféré voir Roxana me succéder, il m'a semblé plus logique de mettre Gaea. Et puis, Roxana aurait certainement préféré le terrain à l'administratif, tout comme moi. De toute façon, l'emprise financière que Gaea avait instaurée ne laissait pas beaucoup d'autres perspectives pour le bien de la Coalition.

\- En somme, vous l'avez faite chef de la guilde Roxxor pour qu'elle libère son emprise économique, émit Papy PK.

\- Pas seulement, mais ça en fait partie. Malgré tout, elle m'a permis de suivre la même voie que Fantöm, en me consacrant aux combats. En temps de guerre, ça ne peut que nous aider, alors qu'avant, j'aurais croulé sous les problèmes d'administration de la guilde. Au moins, maintenant, chacun est là où il voulait être. Et, si l'administratif ne lui convient pas, elle aura du mal à transmettre le flambeau sans se faire rejeter encore plus qu'elle ne l'a été.

\- Elle a quand même eu des difficultés à asseoir sa légitimité, souleva Dark Avenger.

\- Sa légitimité, elle l'a reçue de moi. Je lui ai confié la guilde Roxxor en bonne connaissance de causes.

* Gaea a tout de même dû trouver et réussir la quête visant à contrecarrer les plans d'Arthéon de Fargöth, pour se faire reconnaître chef de la guilde championne de la Coalition, rappela Précieux.

\- Et, bien qu'aidée par l'Empire, elle l'a réussie brillamment, poursuivi Amaras. Quoi que l'on puisse en dire, les trois factions se devaient d'être soudées pour affronter une telle menace, qu'importe qui aurait été le chef de la guilde Roxxor. Non seulement elle a contribué à sauver Olydri, mais aussi, elle assure ainsi la pérennité de son statut en faisant coup-double.

* Mais tout cela, cela fait bien longtemps que c'est réglé et que nous n'avons plus à craindre de météore, vérifia Tony.

\- Longtemps, longtemps, c'est vite dit. Cela fait du moins bien quelques jours Tony. Désormais, tu vas pouvoir monter tes niveaux tranquillement. Disons que tu n'as plus à craindre d'attaque de météore dans un futur proche, plutôt, le rassura le doyen du groupe.

Au grand étonnement de ceux avec qui il discutait, ce dernier se mit rapidement AFK. On pouvait entendre qu'il parlait de vive voix à quelqu'un dans le monde réel, sans pour autant comprendre grand-chose.

\- Bon, les jeunes, reprit Papy PK en revenant au jeu, je vais devoir vous laisser, c'était l'infirmier qui me rappelait pour la troisième fois que le repas est servi. Bon, bah bonne soirée, moi je dois me déconnecter.

\- Je vais vous laisser aussi, en profita Amaras qui s'éloignait déjà d'un pas ferme.

* Bon, on se retrouve demain, alors, fit Précieux avant que son avatar ne disparaisse.

\- Tony, il ne reste que nous deux dans ce cas, nota Antoine Gibbs en laissant s'échapper un bruyant bâillement. Moi aussi, je vais y aller, il faut que j'aille manger et que je me couche tôt, j'ai une perquisition demain matin. Bonne nuit !

Ainsi Tony se retrouva seul dans les jardins cloîtrés de la Citadelle d'Astradär, magnifique œuvre du talent architectural de la Coalition. Au loin, on pouvait entendre une tour de Glacesang sonner neuf heures du soir. Le soleil rouge du soir continuait de monter dans le ciel, éclairant les joueurs d'une chaude lueur. Fatigué, le Smourbiff se déconnecta assez vite.


	29. 28. Conférence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pour conclure en beauté le premier tome du Smourbiff PK, que diriez-vous d'un chapitre full IRL à Neuropa Entertainment?

Dans le monde réel, au siège de Neuropa Entertainment, Charles-Antoine Donteuil et son assistant de direction Ricardo Doracir avaient fait préparer la salle de conférence. Dans cette pièce, de nombreux journalistes allaient bientôt se regrouper, tous plus ou moins avides de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire prévue pour la suite des événements dans le jeu Horizon, maintenant qu'Arthéon de Fargöth avait été vaincu. Y aurait-il une nouvelle mise à jour, de nouveaux boss, de nouvelles instances ou alors – solution tantôt redoutée tantôt espérée – un nouveau retard de préparation, comme celui qui avait conduit à la mise en place des matchs de Fluxball ? Tout était envisageable.

À dix heures précises, tout était prêt. Il ne restait qu'à attendre l'arrivée des journalistes, dont on pouvait déjà voir les voitures pour la plupart chercher à se trouver une place dans les rares parkings partiellement vides de la Défense. Certains, prévoyants, avaient pris les transports en commun blindés de monde ou étaient simplement venus à pieds, devant alors affronter les vagues de foule qui arpentaient les escaliers et les immenses places.

À partir de dix heures trente, les sièges se remplissaient au compte-goutte, les bloc-notes sortaient, crayons prêts à reporter la moindre information au-dessus d'eux. Dans le couloir, derrière la porte de la salle, Charles-Antoine Donteuil revérifiait avec Ricardo le plan de la conférence. Il avait été premièrement prévu qu'il soit secondé par son maître du jeu en chef, Théodore Saquebien, mais celui-ci et son père avaient été rappelé à leur congé par leur thérapeute. La responsabilité de l'organisation de la conférence de presse reposait alors surtout sur l'assistant de direction.

À onze heures, le PDG de Neuropa Entertainment rejoignit ses invités dans la salle de conférence. Dès qu'il fut installé, prêt à commencer, les crayons crissaient déjà en chœur sur le papier. De nombreux journaux et chaînes plus ou moins centrés sur le sujet des jeux-vidéos étaient représentés dans la pièce. Dès l’après-midi et le lendemain, des articles allaient être écrits et partagés sur internet ou sur les traditionnels formats papier. Chaque journaliste privilégierait un aspect particulier des informations délivrées.

Sur les notes de certains, ou pouvait lire des brides de phrases de Donteuil, sur d'autres, les idées importantes, telles que « le jeu Horizon n'a jamais eu autant de demande qu'actuellement », « il y a tellement de nouveaux joueurs chaque jour qu'il nous faudra peut-être employer plus de maîtres de jeu, et de développeurs », « à chaque mise à jour, de nouvelles intrigues se créent, mais toutes ne sont pas pour autant découvertes », « il arrive que certaines quêtes doivent attendre plusieurs mises à jour pour être trouvées et, pour certaines, réussies », … Une grande partie de la conférence gravitait autour de la question des mises à jour et des nouveaux arcs scénaristiques possibles. En effet, depuis la découverte de Sourcelame par le joueur qui répondait alors au pseudonyme d’Arthéon le Guerrier, de nombreux joueurs s’étaient découvert un intérêt pour le background du jeu et partirent à la recherche de quêtes similaires à celle menant à l’épée légendaire. Le tout avec un succès parfois mitigé.

Plusieurs journalistes parmi ceux qui étaient présents prirent des notes sur un sujet commun : les nouvelles extensions qui sortiraient avec la prochaine mise à jour. Celles-ci étaient encore en version bêta, avec comme testeur principal Stanislas Châtelain, anciennement derrière Arthéon de Fargöth, et qui avait désormais du temps de libre pour se consacrer à ce nouveau travail, maintenant que son rôle de World Boss sur Olydri était en partie terminé. En effet, grâce à l'esprit d'équipe dont avaient su faire preuve les membres de son ancienne guilde Noob, le météore qu'il avait programmé pour détruire Olydri était réduit en poussière.

Ces extensions auraient pour but de créer de nouvelles possibilités scénaristiques, en ouvrant la porte à de nouvelles lunes d'Arturis, habitées ou non, en permettant de nouvelles découvertes dans la complexité de cet univers.

Puis, après la conférence à proprement parler, les questions ne se firent pas attendre. La plupart demandait des précisions sur les extensions, les astuces qui pourraient être révélées en exclusivité aux joueurs, ou encore des informations plus diverses sur Neuropa Entertainment.

Parmi la horde de médias invités, l'un d'eux se faisait discret par son comportement, mais attira toute l'attention par la question posée, tant elle était inattendue. En effet, Morgan Lavande, de Féminine TV, alias le Berserker du Crépuscule Oméga Zell dans Horizon, entama la discussion sur le cas du Smourbiff Alchimiquement Modifié :

\- Monsieur Donteuil, j'ai parcouru le forum de votre jeu, et j'ai remarqué à de nombreuses reprises qu'il était question d'un Smourbiff, non pas familier, mais bel et bien joueur. Que pouvez-vous apprendre aux joueurs à son sujet ?

\- Et bien, avant d'entrer dans le vif de ce sujet, fort intéressant n'en doutez pas, je vois que certain paraissent perplexes, entama le PDG de Neuropa Entertainment, notant les mines surprises de certains journalistes. Alors, voyez-vous, un Smourbiff, en temps normal, est une des nombreuses créature qui peuplent le monde d'Olydri, et que les joueurs peuvent apprivoiser pour en faire des familiers dociles. Et il se trouve qu'il y a quelques temps, à vrai dire, peu avant qu'Arthéon de Fargöth ne dévoile son choix de détruire Olydri, deux Personnages Non-Joueurs ont réussi à créer, d'une manière que nos développeurs cherchent toujours, un Smourbiff. Enfin, créer est un grand mot. L'animal existait déjà avant de rencontrer ces PNJ, mais ceux-ci l'ont véritablement transformé. Pour faire simple, un Smourbiff est une créature docile, calme, qui ne cherche en aucun cas la bagarre. Mais celui-ci, non seulement son physique a évolué – taille plus importante que la moyenne, membres antérieurs lui permettant de manier divers objets, et cætera – mais aussi, il est devenu plus bagarreur, et il s'attaquait à des nouveaux joueurs, ce qui était plutôt surprenant ! Dès que j'ai su la nouvelle, j'avais d'abord préféré supprimer le programme, en me disant que ce nouvel élément, sachant qu'il y avait déjà les intrigues avec Arthéon de Fargöth et la faction du Chaos, cela pourrait être un peu, hum, complexe, je dirais. Mais comme les joueurs ont pu le remarquer, j'ai réinstallé le Smourbiff dans le jeu, mais non plus en PNJ, mais en joueur à part entière. Alors, sur le coup, je n'avais pas prévu si l'animal serait contrôlé par une intelligence artificielle, ou un joueur en chair et en os. Mais au final, le Smourbiff n'a pratiquement jamais été contrôlé par un joueur. D'une certaine manière, on pourrait aisément dire qu'Arthéon de Fargöth est le premier joueur World Boss, et ce Smourbiff, la première intelligence artificielle joueuse. J'espère que cela répond à vos attentes, monsieur.

\- Oui, merci. Mais ce Smourbiff ne monte certainement pas ses niveaux seul. Pouvez-vous nous dire comment il fait ?

\- Alors, sur ce point, je peux vous informer qu'il a rejoint les rangs de la Coalition, même si à ses débuts quand je l'ai réinstallé, il n'avait pas de faction. Mais quant aux joueurs qu'il fréquente, ce sera la même réponse que pour n'importe quel autre joueur quel qu'il soit. En effet, sachez que je n'ai pas à savoir quel joueur fréquente tel autre, autrement, ce ne serait ni plus ni moins que du non-respect de la vie privée de ces joueurs, qui font confiance sur ce point à notre licence. Donc, pour cette raison, je ne peux vous dire comment, ni avec qui il monte ses niveaux, que ce soit seul ou avec des joueurs de même niveaux, ou de niveaux différents.

\- D'accord, reprit une énième fois Morgan Lavande, et, vous avez parlé de PNJ, qui ont littéralement transformés le Smourbiff. Qui sont-ils, ces PNJ, et dans quelles circonstances cela s'est-il déroulé ?

\- Ah, là-dessus, je peux vous révéler que ce sont les alchimistes Bartémulius et Nostariat, de l'Empire, qui ont provoqués ces changements chez l'animal. D'ailleurs, c'est pour cela qu'il a été surnommé « Smourbiff Alchimiquement Modifié ». Quant aux circonstances, je suppose que ce devait être quand les alchimistes cherchaient à créer une potion quelconque. La formule n'était peut-être pas totalement finalisée, et le Smourbiff a dû en subir les conséquences. Et comme je l'ai déjà évoqué, certains de nos développeurs cherchent encore actuellement à connaître les circonstances précises de cet événement. Car, comme vous pouvez vous en douter, si ces deux PNJ inoffensifs parviennent à créer un être aussi belliqueux indépendamment de notre volonté, qu'en serait-il, venant d'un personnage bien plus puissant, comme il en existe de nombreux dans Olydri ? Dans cette perspective, on ne peut que supposer des événements possiblement incontrôlables à notre échelle, et une nouvelle alliance entre les factions, comme il y en a déjà eu dans le passé, serait à espérer pour combattre la menace, quelle qu'elle soit. Et je parle d'alliance entre les factions, mais à l'heure actuelle, nous ne savons rien de ce qui pourrait se produire. Aussi, on pourrait même envisager une alliance entre toutes les Sources. Mais là, ça voudrait dire que la situation serait véritablement catastrophique voire apocalyptique. Et là encore, ce ne sont que des suppositions. Nous n'avons pas à nous encombrer pour l'instant avec de tels scénarios.

\- Et aussi, persista Morgan Lavande, les joueurs auront-ils un jour le privilège d'accueillir dans leur guilde de tels aides ?

\- Nous y avons déjà partiellement réfléchi en équipe. Si cette expérience, bien qu'involontaire, est positive, on peut supposer que d'autres Smourbiffs, et pourquoi pas d'autres familiers tels les Pikouaïs, pourraient être élevés à ce rang de joueur. Malgré tout, si cela est réalisé, il faudrait que ça reste purement exceptionnels, voire que les prochains familiers joueurs, s'il y en a, soient par exemple obligatoirement mercenaires, pour ne pouvoir rentrer dans aucune guilde et donc la favoriser. Comme ils seraient directement issus du jeu et connaîtraient par conséquent en profondeur le background d'Olydri, il ne faudrait en aucun cas que ceux-ci fassent perdre aux joueurs le plaisir de jouer, et je pense particulièrement à ceux adeptes de role-play et de background. Car, voyant que des familiers, non, des intelligences artificielles, ne l'oublions pas, seraient véritablement des joueurs, et pourraient monter leurs niveaux, dépasser les joueurs en puissance, … on peut redouter que plusieurs familiers de ce type soient mal perçu.

\- Parfait, et, une dernière chose autre que ce Smourbiff, Monsieur Donteuil, si vous permettez. Alors voilà, j'ai aussi entendu parler sur le forum d'un Acte de Bravoure débloqué en plein Glacesang, capitale de la Coalition. Est-ce courant que de telles récompenses soient délivrées en pleine capitale, aux yeux de tous les joueurs ?

\- Alors, concernant les Actes de Bravoure, sachez qu'ils peuvent être débloqués absolument partout sur Olydri, à condition que le joueur ou groupe de joueurs l'ai évidemment mérité. On peut citer aisément certaines quêtes visant à participer à la découverte d'un lieu, comme il y en a eu avec le continent de Syrial, ou alors, comme celle à laquelle vous faîtes sans doute allusion, les quêtes visant à protéger un lieu ou un peuple, voire Olydri entier d'un danger, la plupart du temps imminent. Et à Glacesang, dans une des nombreuses ruelles tellement repoussantes certains joueurs hésitent parfois à s'y rendre, une quête était cachée depuis longtemps déjà. Et, pas de chance pour vous monsieur, fit remarquer Donteuil un tantinet moqueur, c'est ce Smourbiff Alchimiquement Modifié qui l'a découverte. Dans l'ensemble, le but était simple : trouver un humain sur le point de devenir Sansâme, le combattre et le vaincre, et recevoir un Acte de Bravoure de la part du chef de la Coalition, à savoir le mage Lorth Kordigän. Lorsque je vous parlais tout à l'heure des problèmes causés par ces Smourbiffs s'il venait un jour où ils seraient nombreux, les Actes de Bravoure récupérés ainsi au beau milieu d'une foule de joueurs en feraient parti. Voilà. Je vois l'heure qui passe, nous allons bientôt nous arrêter, mesdames, messieurs. Si vous avez des d'autres questions, je vous en prie, termina-t-il en laissant sa phrase en suspens.

À la pendule de la salle, l'aiguille des secondes venait tout juste de terminer son tour. Il était quatorze heures trente. Après quelques dernières questions, moins exceptionnelles et inattendues, Charles-Antoine Donteuil invita les journalistes à se diriger vers un buffet installé dans le fond de la pièce pour clôturer la conférence.

À quinze heures, les derniers reporters encore présents terminaient de prendre leurs affaires et de se diriger vers la sortie du bâtiment. La plupart informèrent Donteuil de la date approximative de la sortie de leur article au sujet de la conférence.

À quinze heures trente, la salle de conférence était vide de vie. Bientôt, les employés de ménage viendraient nettoyer sol et murs, en prenant soin de replacer convenablement les chaises, de manière que la salle soit de nouveau prête à accueillir d'autres visites.

~

Fin du premier tome

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà! J'espère que ce premier tome du Smourbiff PK, Les débuts d'un aventurier, vous a plu!  
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un kudos ou un commentaire!
> 
> Le tome 2, Héritage du Premier Âge, arrivera d'ici un ou deux jours. Je souhaite juste en terminer la correction avant de publier le texte. Comme pour le tome 1, le premier chapitre sera le Dramatis Personae.  
> Stay tuned!


End file.
